


Despedida de solteiro

by SiySimon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Infidelity, Memory Loss, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiySimon/pseuds/SiySimon
Summary: Harry Potter acorda ao lado de Pansy Parkinson logo após sua festa de despedida de solteiro em um bar de hotel trouxa. Agora Harry precisa lidar com as consequências dessa noite e descobrir o que aconteceu a Pansy Parkinson, desaparecida desde a guerra. UA
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens não me pertencem.

Capítulo I

Uma sardinha prensada numa lata teria mais espaço do que ela dentro daquele bolo de papelão! – pensou Pansy Cavendish.

Gotas de suor se formavam pelo rosto abaixo e deslizavam entre os seios. 

E se, por acaso, nunca saísse dali? – Ela sorriu nervosa, alisando a frente de seu traje.

– Ai! – gritou quando uma das falsas moedas de ouro feriu sua mão. – Maldita fantasia!

A fantasia que ela usava consistia em pequenos pedaços de seda vermelha em lugares estratégicos e renda transparente que escondia o restante. Um véu escondia quase que totalmente seu rosto, deixando a mostra apenas os olhos. Uma porção de ridículas moedas de ouro estavam pregadas em toda a fantasia e faziam barulho a qualquer movimento. Era uma fantasia de dançarina do ventre.

Pansy suspirou dentro do bolo. Teria que conversar seriamente com Daphne. Ela não mencionara aquela fantasia quando a colocou naquele trabalho, nem que ela teria que entrar em um bolo gigante. Dissera apenas que teria que dançar a dança do ventre para um grupo de pessoas.  
Agora ela imaginava o tipo de festa que seria uma despedida de solteiro, já havia ouvido falar de festas assim e as perspectivas não eram boas. Desejava que esses homens a respeitassem e não quisessem vê–la nua.

– Você está pronta? – uma voz estranha sussurrou.  
– Sim! – murmurou ela.

No entanto, ela não podia deixar de pensar que queria realmente estar em casa, assis¬tindo tevê, exceto pelo fato que ela não tinha televisão. Havia sido vendida semana passada para pagar parte de suas contas.

– Agora fique em silêncio – recomendou– lhe a voz.

Pansy suspirou. Como se o solteiro daquela noite não fosse suspeitar que tinha alguém dentro do falso bolo de papelão de três andares. Só se fosse muito tolo! 

– Baterei no bolo três vezes. Será a dica para você pular fora. – disse– lhe a voz.

Dentro do exíguo espaço do interior do falso bolo, ela ouviu portas se abrirem, seguidas por aplausos vigorosos. Com certeza haviam mais de dez homens ali, e somando isso a álcool, ela visualizava problemas a frente. Talvez devesse ter considerado aquele trabalho mais cuidadosamente, mas o dinheiro a receber pelo serviço extra parecia tão bom que ela não pensara em nada mais. Tinha contas a pagar.

Toc... Toc... Toc...

Não havia tempo para se preocupar agora. Pansy empurrou a tampa do megabolo, mas nada aconteceu.

– Você deve sair agora! – a voz sussurrou com urgência.  
– Não consigo! – replicou ela.  
– Então, Rony, você a amedrontou? – gritou alguém. 

Pansy cerrou os dentes e empurrou com toda sua força. A tampa saltou e caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Que maravilha poder respirar novamente!

– Da maneira que Rony gosta de doce, talvez ele a conserve para si mesmo, apesar de eu ter certeza de que Hermione não iria gostar – alguém falou e uma risada geral ecoou pela sala.

Talvez ficar dentro do bolo não fosse tão má ideia, mas ela duvidava que receberia o pagamento para ficar dentro do bolo. Resignada Pansy suspirou e se ergueu, enquanto o olhar varreu a sala precariamente iluminada.

Havia talvez doze pequenas mesas cobertas com toalhas brancas e ocupadas por o que ela calculou, uns vinte homens que mantinham os olhos fixados nela. O que a tranquilizou foi ver duas garçonetes, com pouca roupa claro, movendo– se entre as mesas e não sendo assediadas. Haveria esperança então.

– Agora prepare– se para dançar! – sussurrou o homem ao seu lado.

Pansy respirou fundo e foi então que fixou o olhar no homem mais intrigante que ela já vira. Ele fez seu coração acelerar e seu corpo estremecer. Aquele homem causava– lhe uma sensação de medo e esperança ao mesmo tempo. Ela se sentiu confusa. O homem lhe causava um certo nervosismo. Ela pensava conhece– lo, mas tinha certeza de que não o conhecia. Nunca o tinha visto antes.

Percebeu então que o homem a olhava com enfado e mau– humor. Nenhum sorriso. Nenhum calor. Se ele não queria estar numa despedida de solteiro, por que viera? – ela se perguntou.

Tentando se tranquilizar, ela voltou a atenção para a pequena multidão ali em frente.

– DJ, prepare a música! – Ela ouviu alguém gritar para a cabine de som.

A algazarra foi geral, aplausos entusiasmados se ouviram.

– Então quem é o sujeito de sorte? – perguntou ela com voz clara.  
– Não sei se ele tem sorte, mas o homem que vai se casar está ali. – Apontou uma rapaz de dentes proeminentes e aparência simples.

Pansy olhou para o lugar que ele apontara, em direção ao homem intrigante. Talvez ele tivesse boas qualidades, uma vez que estava casando– se, mas algo naquele sujeito a incomodava. Ele era bonito, tinha os cabelos negros, a pele clara, usava uns óculos de aro que lhe dava um ar charmoso e sério. Seus olhos eram brilhantes, deviam ser claros, mas eram frios. Ele não sorria.

De repente a música árabe se vez ouvir, lenta e sensual.

Pansy reprimiu o sentimento de medo que teimava em dominar– lhe e com um elaborado gingar dos quadris, saracoteou pela sala, a fim de ficar na frente do indivíduo. O homem obscuro meveu– se desconfortável onde estava e olhava em sua direção com o cenho cerrado.

Quem em seu juízo perfeito se casaria com um sujeito com ex¬pressão tão severa? Ele parecia estar num velório e não na sua festa de despedida de solteiro. – Pansy pensou.

Ela olhou– o com silencioso desafio. Tinha um trabalho a fazer e com um leve movimento da cabeça, atirou seus cabelos castanhos para trás e erguendo as mãos acima da cabeça, ela começou o ritual da dança. 

A sala ficou silenciosa, exceto pelo som da música árabe. Lentamente, ela começou a mover– se, os quadris ondulando para um lado, enquanto a parte superior do corpo movia– se para a direção oposta, hipnotizando. 

Fechando os olhos, Pansy deixou a música dominá– la, não mais consciente do homem sinistro. Cada vez mais rápido, o compasso ficou alucinante e ela o acom¬panhou freneticamente. Seus cabelos esvoaçavam de forma sensual, pés descalços rodopiavam pelo exíguo espaço no meio da sala. Pansy despejou todas as emoções nos movimentos rítmicos, e quando a música parou, caiu no chão, o peito arfando pelo esforço. 

Primeiro o silêncio, depois o aplauso atordoador. Ela levantou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar do homem que iria se casar. Surpreendeu– se ao ver que os olhos dele, de um verde intenso, refletiam um desejo explícito. Isso fez a pulsação dela acelerar– se e desejar correr dali o mais rápido que pudesse. Nunca havia sentido nada parecido.

Em vez disso, alguém a ergueu e deu– lhe um copo com bebida, enquanto a conduzia a uma das mesas nos fundos do local. De repente Pansy sentiu a boca seca e enquanto ela procurava restabelecer a respiração, levantou o véu e sorveu um gole do líquido, chá gelado. A jovem bebeu todo o copo e outro apareceu magicamente.

Pansy sentou– se com o rapaz ruivo.

– Você dança muito bem! É uma dança muito sensual, desperta certas sensações nos homens, nunca tinha visto nada parecido. – o ruivo comentou,  
– Aprendi a dançar com uma prima, ela é realmente árabe.  
– Sempre dança em despedidas de solteiro?  
– Não, hoje foi a primeira vez.  
– Que sorte a minha então em conseguir contratá– la! – o ruivo sorriu flertando com ela.  
– Quem é Hermione? – Pansy perguntou curiosa.  
– Minha esposa! Somos os melhores amigos de Harry, o noivo. Ele vai casar com minha irmã daqui a três semanas!  
– E você organizou a festa? Sua irmã não vai se zangar? – Pansy tomou mais um gole do chá gelado, era uma delícia.  
– Ela nem vai saber! É coisa de homem. Nosso segredo! – ele sorriu sedutoramente.  
– Deixe de flertar comigo! Você é casado! – ela comentou rindo. Havia simpatizado com o rapaz ruivo.  
– É apenas isso, um flerte! Amo Hermione e jamais a trairia.

Pansy percebeu que já tinha bebido quatro copos do bendito chá e que se sentia relaxada e calma.

– As despedidas costumam ser imediatamente antes do casamento, porque demorarão três semanas para casar?  
– Por causa do trabalho de minha irmã. Só vai conseguir estar livre daqui a três semanas!

Pansy sorriu em compreensão. Seria tão bom ter um trabalho fixo. Ela observou as pessoas ali. Deviam ter dinheiro. Todos na festa eram bem vestidos e educados, e aquele bar era famoso e caro, ficava em um dos hotéis mais badalados de Londres.

– Que espécie de chá é este, afinal de contas? – ela perguntou, sentindo alguma dificuldade em focalizar o homem a sua frente e percebendo que o teto da sala girava.

O ruivo sorriu e entregou– lhe outro copo cheio.

– Chá Hogsmeade — gritou ele através do som da música alta. 

Engraçado, ela nunca ouvira falar na marca. Tomou outro gole e depois olhou em volta, franzindo o cenho quando não viu o noivo.

– Parece que o sujeito que vai se casar já foi. Acho que é hora de eu partir, também.

Os outros homens estavam em seus próprios peque¬nos grupos, todos a ignorando, enquanto o ruivo parecia monopolizá– la. Aquela era a despedida de solteiro mais misteriosa e esquisita em que ela já estivera. Pensando melhor, era a única.

Ela levantou– se da cadeira onde estivera bebericando o chá. A sala começou a girar violentamente. Então voltou a sentar– se.

– Você está bem?  
– Sinto– me meio estranha. Completamente tonta. – Ela piscou duas vezes e depois esfregou os olhos, que estavam embaçados.

O ruivo ficou na sua frente, a expressão preocupa¬da.

– Deixe– me ajudá– la! – ofereceu ele.

Pegando sua mão, Pansy levantou– se. As pernas bambeavam. Colocando o braço em sua volta, ele a conduziu para a porta.

– Não me sinto bem – murmurou ela.  
– Cuidarei de você. A propósito sou Rony! – disse o ruivo.

Ela sorriu, mas não se apresentou, deixando– o guiá– la para fora do bar, em direção ao carro, mas ela logo percebeu que ele a estava guiando por um corredor, a porta de seu apartamento ela pensou. 

Pansy estava confusa, nunca tinha chegado tão rápido a seu apartamento, no subúrbio. Devia ter cochilado. Sua atenção voltou ao presente no momento que o ruivo encostou– a contra a parede. Sorrindo, ela correu uma mão sobre o papel de parede.

– Olhe, eles mudaram a cor! – comentou ela, sentindo– se escorregar para os lados, quando ele a segurou. – Obrigada, muitíssimo obrigada!  
– Hora de ir para a cama!

Sim, era uma boa ideia – pensou ela quando ele a conduziu em direção ao quarto, e ela podia jurar que seu quarto era em outra direção. Seus olhos estreitaram– se quando tentou focalizá– los no ambiente. 

Ele empurrou a porta com os pés para abri– la. O quarto estava tão escuro que Pansy quase não podia achar a cama, e quando a distinguiu vagamente, esta oscilava como se boiasse na água.

Mãos fortes ajudaram–na a sentar– se na cama, arrumando– a depois sobre os lençóis. Enquanto a porta se fechava a sua frente, Pansy retirou o véu do rosto, jogando– o no que pensava ser seu criado– mudo. Presilhas e botões foram desabotoados e a fantasia magicamente desapareceu, deixando– a confortável em sua calcinha e sutiã de cerejas. Ela fechou os olhos, adormecendo em seguida.


	2. Capítulo II

Rony voltou ao bar e sentou–se em uma das mesas ocupadas por dois rapazes.

– Então Rony, o que fez com a dançarina?  
– Nada! Deixei– a no quarto de Harry para que descanse. Ela bebeu demais!  
– Harry não sabe mesmo se divertir! Foi embora logo após o show! Deve estar em sua cama a essa hora.  
– Sabe como ele é Neville! Sempre sério! Espero que não decida contar a Ginny sobre a festa, ela vai me matar e Hermione também!  
– O quê? Mas não fizemos nada demais! Nem nua a dançarina estava! Se bem que eu adoraria que estivesse! – Comentou rindo o rapaz mais jovem da mesa.  
– Hermione me mataria do mesmo jeito Colin! São ciumentas demais, ela e Ginny!  
– Ainda bem que Luna não é! – disse Neville.  
– E ainda bem que eu sou solteiro – rebateu Colin.  
– Bem, vamos aproveitar para beber um pouco mais e depois irmos aos nossos quartos! Afinal, já estão pagos mesmo, e foi para isso que escolhemos um local trouxa, para bebermos bastante, depois nos recuperarmos e voltar para nossas casas sem ninguém saber!

Ambos riram e entornaram seus copos.

Perto dali, no bar da piscina do hotel Harry segurava um copo com uísque e gelo, tomando generosos goles. Estava no quinto copo da bebida trouxa que o barman lhe dissera ser a mais forte e pretendia tomar outras mais. Ele havia saído da festa após a dança daquela moça que saiu do bolo. Não conseguia explicar o desejo que sentira por ela, algo primitivo e irracional. Ele nunca tinha se sentido assim antes, não poderia sentir agora, prestes a se casar com Ginny, e não soube lidar com isso. 

Mais de uma hora já havia passado e talvez devesse voltar para o bar privado – pensou – era sua festa afinal, Rony podia ficar magoado. O amigo e cunhado estava tão empolgado com a festa que havia alugado o bar, reservado quartos, convidado os amigos mais próximos e contratado a dançarina.

Mas ao lembrar da dançarina ele se sentiu enrijecer. Recordar os cabelos castanhos e longos, as pernas grossas e torneadas, os seios fartos e arfantes, a cintura fina, o cheio de flor que emanava dela, fazia com ele sentisse novamente o desejo tomar conta de si. Nem Cho, nem Ginny tinham feito aquilo com ele antes. Talvez fosse efeito da dança, que era sensual demais, ele nunca tinha visto algo assim, apesar de ter vivido muito tempo com trouxas. 

Decidiu que não retornaria à festa, tinha medo do que pudesse fazer, de sucumbir ao apelo de seu corpo e magoar Ginny. Ficaria ali e beberia um pouco mais, depois iria para o quarto que Rony lhe tinha reservado e tudo estaria acabado. 

Uma hora depois Harry subiu para o quarto reservado para ele. Ao entrar no apartamento removeu o casaco e a gravata, depositando– os sobre o pequeno sofá branco. Tirou os sapatos enquanto caminhava para a porta que imaginava ser a do quarto. Cinto e botões foram soltos e suas calças ficaram no corredor. Entrou no quarto e com dificuldade divisou a cama, deitou– se nela e ouviu uma suave respiração. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

Em algum momento durante a noite, o lençol desapareceu e, completamente grogue, Pansy virou o corpo avançando devagar em direção ao calor que irradiava do outro lado da cama, parando quando o calor a envolveu, aquecendo– a. 

Sonhos sensuais se seguiram, um depois do outro. Mãos procurando e acariciando. Beijos e suspiros. Um corpo sobre o seu. Uma leve dor. Corpos sua¬dos movimentando– se. Uma sensação de se perder, de morrer e chegar ao paraíso, algo que Pansy nunca experimentara antes.

Harry sonhara com a dançarina. Sonhara que lhe fazia amor, lhe acariciava o corpo, sentia o cheiro, beijava a pele, acariciava os cabelos. Nunca sentira algo parecido, nunca tivera um sonho assim antes. Tivera um clímax tão intenso que a sensação de languidez ainda envolvia seu corpo. Fora o melhor sonho de sua vida.

Pansy sonhara que estava com um homem, um homem que lhe provocava sensações muito estranhas, mas muito boas. Que lhe acariciava e beijava o corpo, que lhe envolvia e penetrava, que lhe aquecia e levou a tocar o céu. Fora o sonho mais real que tivera e não queria acordar por causa da sensação maravilhosa de torpor e satisfação que ela sentia.


	3. Capítulo III

Na manhã seguinte, Pansy acordou com uma deliciosa sensação invadindo todo seu corpo, embora sentisse uma leve dor entre as pernas. Abriu os olhos, mas a claridade do sol que passava através da janela fez sua cabeça girar. Ela rapidamente fechou os olhos para afastar os raios injuriosos, enquanto o sentimento eufórico de apenas um minuto atrás desaparecia, dando lugar a uma sensação de doença, como se tivesse passado um trator sobre seu corpo.

Meu Deus, o que acontecera na noite anterior? Ela levou a mão a testa e passou a buscar na memória. Lentamente as lembranças começaram a se formar na sua mente. Recordou que dançara em uma festa, que um ruivo lhe dera chá, insistindo que aquilo a faria sentir– se melhor, que ele a levara para casa. 

Tentando abrir os olhos lentamente ela focalizou acima, encarando o teto. Foi quando percebeu que aquele não era o teto do seu quarto. Estremeceu quando uma suspeita começou a se delinear. Lentamente ela evou a mão para baixo do lençol e verificou se estava de roupa, mas suas suspeitas se tornaram maiores quando percebeu que estava nua. Não podia ser! Pansy apertou os olhos e segurou o lençol em seu pescoço. Ela caíra no mais velho truque do mundo. Fora uma tola, imperdoavelmente tola ao se deixar embebedar e ser seduzida por um homem! Por Deus será que havia perdido a virgindade completamente bêbada e para um estranho casado?

Enquanto lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos um calor irradiou por todo seu corpo, quando memórias dos sonhos eróticos que tivera durante a noite invadia– lhe o cérebro. Teriam sido reais?

Um gemido masculino, seguido por um movimento no outro lado da cama, a fez voltar– se, ofegante. Pansy sentiu– se empalidecer quando ficou cara a cara com olhos verdes intensos que lhe encaravam. Por um momento, Pansy não conseguia falar. Então, de repente, explodiu:

– O que você está fazendo na minha cama? 

A voz dele, rouca pelo sono, saiu preguiçosa:

– Eu é que pergunto, o que você está fazendo na minha cama? – Harry pegou os óculos, colocando– os e olhando para a mulher ao seu lado.  
– Sua cama! Quero que você saiba....

Pansy parou quando seu olhar percorreu o ambiente do quarto. Era totalmente branco e com mobília da mesma cor, em vez das peças coloridas e mal combinadas que estavam no seu próprio quarto. Aquele não era seu quarto, aquela não era sua cama e... Ela encarou novamente o homem a seu lado na cama, apertando mais ainda o lençol no seu pescoço.

Harry estava vendo um fantasma. Ali na sua cama estava Pansy Parkinson, a desaparecida Pansy Parkinson, suspeita de envolvimento com o Lorde das trevas e os comensais, cujos pais foram encontrados mortos após o fim da guerra. Passara anos a sua procura, cinco anos para ser mais exato, e agora ela estava ali na sua cama. 

Então Harry recordou que estava em um hotel trouxa, que viera para sua despedida de solteiro, que aqueles eram os cabelos castanhos, os olhos e o cheiro da dançarina. Que sonhara com ela, sonhara que fizera amor com ela...

De repente, com um forte estrondo a porta do quarto abriu– se. Pansy ficou boquiaberta quando uma ruiva bonita e elegantemente vestida, irrompeu no quarto, acompanhada do ruivo que lhe dera bebida.

– Ginny! – disse o homem a seu lado.  
– Por Merlin Harry! Esta é Pansy Parkinson! O que ela faz aqui? – Rony exclamou ao olhar a jovem na cama do amigo.   
– O que aconteceu aqui Harry? – Ginny tinha os olhos estupefatos – O que você faz com uma comensal da morte? Ela te atacou, foi isso que aconteceu?

Ginny encarava o ambiente, as roupas lançadas ao chão, os dois envoltos em lençóis, juntos na mesma cama, Harry e a comensal maldita da Parkinson.

O clima tenso e pensado no ambiente era quase palpável. Harry não respondeu.

– Fui até sua casa essa manhã, consegui um dia de folga do time e então queria fazer uma surpresa, mas não lhe encontrei. Hermione disse que você e Rony estavam trabalhando em alguma coisa e então vim até Rony, só para encontrá– lo com outra mulher e a última que poderia ter imaginado! – Ginny tinha uma expressão magoada, as lágrimas agora escorriam pelo seu rosto.  
– Ginny usou um feitiço de rastreamento e chegou até aqui, me acordou feito louca e me fez confessar tudo. Mas eu disse que você tinha ido embora, eu pensei que você tivesse ido embora Harry, você desapareceu da festa. Ginny insistiu vir ver seu quarto e eu disse que tinha deixado a dançarina aqui porque ela estava bêbada demais para ir embora sozinha. Como foi que você voltou para cá? – Rony tinha a clara expressão de culpa.  
– Eu estava no bar da piscina, precisava tomar ar, não quis voltar para a festa. Acabei tomando uns copos de uma bebida trouxa e depois decidi vir pro quarto. Não sabia que tinha alguém aqui. Nem sequer me lembro do que aconteceu.  
– Está claro o que aconteceu Harry! Dormiu com uma prostituta trouxa que é uma comensal da morte! – Ginny explodiu com raiva. Ela estava tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos. As mãos estavam fechadas em punho.  
– Não sou uma prostituta! – Pansy rebateu ofendida.  
– É Pansy Parkinson Ginny, como não reconheci você ontem?! – exclamou Rony.  
– Pior ainda! É uma vagabunda do lorde das trevas, comensal da morte, uma assassina! – Ginny parecia descontrolada.  
– Não sou nada disso! Não sei do que você está falando, mas essas acusações não são verdadeiras. Meu nome é Pansy Cavendish, não Parkinson! – Pansy tentava levantar– se, mas não tinha como, ela e o homem ao seu lado dividiam o mesmo lençol.  
– Não me importa! Não poderei perdoá– lo Harry! Nunca poderei perdoá– lo! Pode esquecer o casamento e ficar com sua... prostituta comensal da morte.

A ruiva saiu pela porta como um vendaval, aparatando em seguida, sem se importar com as normas de magia em locais trouxas.

– Ginny!

Harry começou a levantar– se, puxando o lençol com ele, deixando Pansy completamente descoberta. Ela puxou o lençol de volta para si, não queria que Rony visse seu corpo.

– Dê– me o lençol! – ordenou ele por entre os dentes. 

Ela meneou a cabeça. Ele puxou– o com força. Ela puxou com mais força ainda, sempre tentando cobrir os seios.

Rony bufou e saiu catando a roupa de Harry pelo apartamento, jogando em seguida a Harry, que se vestiu por sob o lençol. 

– Preciso falar com Ginny. – Ele disse a Rony – Cuide disso!  
– Levarei ela até Askaban e depois vou com você explicar o que houve a Ginny!

Harry assentiu e se foi, deixando– a dançarina com o ruivo.

– Como veio parar aqui Parkinson? – Rony perguntou.  
– Não me chamo Parkinson, sou Pansy Cavendish, devem estar me confundindo com alguém! – ela olhou sem entender. – Quero ir para casa.  
– Impossível! Você é procurada a cinco anos Parkinson, vou levá– la a Askaban agora mesmo!  
– Para onde? – a confusão era evidente no rosto dela – Não vou a lugar nenhum!

Rony não queria usar magia, mas precisava fazê– lo, não tinha como caminhar com ela até um ponto de aparatação. Como ela era foragida da justiça, não haveria problema em usar magia em área trouxa, além do que, não haveriam testemunhas. Lançou– lhe um petrificus totalus e em seguida conjurou roupas para ela. Quando levitou– a para fora da cama, Rony viu uma mancha de sangue no lençol, mas não deu importância, e segurando– lhe a mão, aparatou em Askaban.

Harry havia encontrado Ginny na toca, ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e ele sentiu seu coração se partir ao ver a expressão de dor. A sorte era que não havia ninguém lá além deles, assim poderiam conversar e ele explicar o que aconteceu. Se pudesse.

Acercando– se da poltrona onde ela estava ele ajoelhou– se e lhe tomou as mãos. Ela fez menção de puxá– las, mas ele segurou com força. Ginny encarava as mãos.

– Não recordo o que aconteceu, juro– lhe Ginny!  
– Não diga nada, não muda nada Harry!  
– Claro que muda! O que eu lhe contei foi a verdade. Não dormi com Pansy Parkinson, não sei o que ela fazia em minha cama, mas juro– lhe que não dormi com ela. Saí do bar e fui pro quarto, deitei– me na cama e só, acordamos minutos antes de você chegar com Rony.  
– Eu vi suas roupas espalhadas Harry! E as dela também!  
– Tirei quando entrei no local, antes de me dirigir pro quarto. Nem vi onde as roupas dela estavam, mas talvez tenha sido Rony quem tirou, já que ele a levou para lá.  
– Não consigo acreditar Harry. Sinto– me como se fosse sufocar!  
– Rony vai levá– la à Askaban e então descobriremos tudo o que aconteceu! – Ele insistiu.  
– Os jornais Harry! Seremos alvo de diversos comentários!  
– Não me importo Ginny!  
– Mas eu sim! Minha carreira depende de uma boa conduta. O escândalo pode acabar com minhas oportunidades!  
– Lidaremos com isso meu amor! – Harry tentou abraçá– la.  
– Como? Como vai explicar que encontrou Pansy? Serei alvo de comentários maldosos, serei humilhada Harry!  
– Você sabe que nada do que disserem será verdade Ginny!  
– Sinto muito Harry, mas não posso lidar com isso agora, por favor vá embora! – Ginny se esquivou e levantou– se da poltrona.

Harry oscilou entre fazer o que ela dizia e toma– la nos braços e enchê– la de beijos para provar o quanto lamentava aquele incidente. Por fim decidiu que era melhor saber logo a verdade e murmurando um “eu voltarei” ele aparatou em Askaban. 

Rony estava na sombria recepção e Harry aproximou– se dele. Queria só saber o que fora feito e sair dali. Ter os dementadores tão próximos lhe davam calafrios.

– Onde ela está?  
– Foi levada a uma cela, aguardará o julgamento aqui. Preencheremos a papelada e então podemos ir embora e esquecer Pansy Parkinson. Encontrou Ginny?  
– Sim, está confusa e não sabe o que fazer. Não acreditou no que eu lhe disse, mas eu só lhe disse a verdade Rony. Você estava lá. Além disso ela tem medo das declarações nos jornais, medo que prejudique sua carreira.  
– É mesmo arriscado, mas ela vai entender. Não aconteceu nada entre vocês, só precisamos descobrir o que a Parkinson fazia lá com você. É uma foragida afinal, e no fim das contas foi um grande feito capturá– la.  
– Obrigada por tê– la trazido!   
– Tudo acabará bem. Vamos contar exatamente o que aconteceu e então poderemos nos ver livres.  
– Até o julgamento.  
– Sim, mas creio que será logo.  
– Não sei o que realmente aconteceu Rony. Depois que deitei naquela cama, só lembro de ter acordado ao lado dela. O que aconteceu a noite não está claro.  
– Não se aflija Harry. Tudo vai dar certo. As coisas vão se acertar. A verdade vai aparecer e Ginny vai esquecer tudo isso.

Minutos depois eles preenchiam a papelada de entrada de Pansy em Askaban e depois de relatar tudo o que aconteceu, sem omissões, eles aparataram na Toca.


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

Rony aparatou na Toca e logo viu Hermione abraçada com Ginny, ela o encarava com um olhar reprovador. Precisava contar-lhe o que tinha acontecido e que Merlin o ajudasse, ela entendesse e não o matasse!

Harry aparatou imediatamente na Toca e encontrou Arthur, Molly, Ginny e Hermione reunidos na sala. Ele e Rony sentaram-se nos lugares vagos que restava, como se os estivessem esperando e Harry pensou que era melhor assim, contaria a todos de uma só vez o que acontecera e esperava que tudo terminasse bem. 

O silêncio incômodo era rompido apenas pelo tic-tac do relógio da cozinha. Todos estavam tensos. Um pigarro foi ouvido e o Sr. Weasley começou a falar.

– Harry, Ginny contou-nos uma história, mas queremos ouvir a sua versão dos fatos.  
– Eu.. – Harry começou.  
– Eu organizei uma festa de despedida de solteiro para Harry em um hotel trouxa – Rony adiantou-se - Reservei o bar e os quartos para que todos dormíssemos lá e não corrêssemos o risco de aparatar bêbados e chegar em casa desmembrados. Posso dar a lista de todos os convidados, mas são todos conhecidos. Quando fechava o contrato com o hotel eles sugeriram uma dançarina saindo de um bolo, era o que estava na moda, e como nunca participamos de algo assim eu aceitei e os meninos todos ficaram animados com a ideia. – Rony estava da cor dos cabelos e sentia-se extremamente envergonhado – No dia da festa a moça veio e dançou, uma dança que não conhecemos, depois disso eu ofereci a ela chá com whisky de fogo, e ela bebeu demais. Como Harry havia sumido muito tempo antes nós supomos que ele tinha vindo para casa, ele já havia dito mais cedo que não dormiria no hotel e ele não estava bebendo. – Rony encarava o chão do centro da sala – Quando a dançarina ficou tonta demais e os rapazes interessados demais eu a levei para o quarto reservado a Harry e a deixei lá na cama, sozinha.

Um silencio constrangedor tomou conta de tudo. Harry tentava recordar o ocorrido, mas ainda tinha dificuldade. Minutos depois, que pareceram horas, ele começou.

– Eu saí do bar logo após a dança da garota e fui caminhar pelo hotel em busca de um local com ar fresco. Cheguei a piscina e lá também tinha um bar. Pensei em ir para casa, mas não quis ser tão estúpido com os meninos, eles tinham organizado tudo. Decidi pedir uma bebida forte ao garçom, beber um pouco e depois voltar para a festa. No entanto, depois de muitos copos eu subi para o quarto, não me sentia bem para aparatar e estava meio melancólico, pensava nos meus pais que não estariam lá. Ao entrar no lugar eu fui tirando a roupa e fiquei só de... Cueca. – Harry ficou da cor dos cabelos de Rony - Deitei na cama e acordei ao lado de Pansy Parkinson. É tudo o que me lembro.  
– Vocês não sabiam que era ela a dançarina, ou ela tomou o lugar da dançarina? – Hermione perguntou.  
– A fantasia que ela usava tinha um véu no rosto e ela não o tirou em nenhum momento. – Rony respondeu.  
– Você e ela Harry...  
– Eu não me lembro Hermione. – Harry respondeu cansado.  
– E onde ela está agora?  
– Em Askaban.

O silêncio voltou a reinar no recinto, rompido pelos soluços de Ginny.

– Bem – Disse o Sr. Weasley depois de algum tempo – Acredito em você Harry, mas de toda forma Ginny precisa resolver isso com você. Quanto a Parkinson, acredito que logo a história estará nos jornais e precisaremos lidar com isso.  
– É isso que temo papai, serei humilhada e minha carreira...  
– Não dê importância! Você é uma excelente apanhadora Ginny, nada disso vai afetar sua carreira.  
– Acredito que a questão se resolverá com o tempo, logo outro escândalo vai acontecer e isso será esquecido. – Disse a Sra Weasley.  
– É isso que não quero, um escândalo manchando minha reputação.  
– Acho que isso será o de menos Ginny, o foco vai ser a Parkinson, tenho certeza. – Ponderou Hermione.  
– O casamento será daqui a três semanas... – Harry relembrou.  
– Não haverá casamento Harry. Vou cancelar tudo... – Ginny o encarava com raiva.  
– Ginny, minha filha, não se precipite. Por que não segue com os preparativos? As coisas vão se acertar até lá...  
– Não! Não quero! Vou cancelar tudo!  
– Acho melhor irmos nos deitar e conversar sobre isso amanhã Ginny, de cabeça fria – Encerrou a Sra Weasley conduzindo Ginny pelas escadas.  
– Acho que vou indo então, Boa noite! – Harry disse timidamente.  
– Vou com você Harry, depois nos encontramos em casa Rony. – Hermione caminhou até Harry e ambos aparataram.

Pansy chorava sozinha em uma cela na horrorosa prisão, sem entender o que tinha acontecido e temerosa de que ficasse ali para sempre. Aquelas pessoas a estavam confundindo e eram pessoas estranhas, capazes de fazer coisa com um simples tocar de mãos. Por Deus! Onde estava? Blaise e Daphne viriam atrás dela? E aquelas criaturas horrendas que via pela janela? Sentia-se tão só e desorientada... Como se seu mundo desabasse... Uma tristeza enorme, uma infelicidade, uma vontade de morrer... Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, sentia-se cansada, mas tão logo os fechou teve que abrir porque a imagem daquele homem que causou sua prisão se formou em sua mente. Os malditos olhos verdes penetrantes a perseguiam...

– Harry, você está bem? – Hermione questionou quando eles chegaram na casa de Harry que outrora fora a sede da ordem.  
– Estou Hermione! Angustiado por tudo o que aconteceu com Ginny, não quero perdê-la, mas acho que foi isso o que aconteceu.  
– Ela está angustiada e triste Harry, mas vai passar. Ela te ama e vai acreditar em você. Acredito que foi um infeliz acontecimento, mas vocês se amam mais que isso e tudo ficará bem.  
– Será Hermione? Eu a magoei sem querer e agora ela quer cancelar o casamento.  
– Se ela fizer Harry, você terá que reconquistá-la e eu sei que você vai conseguir. Pense como ela por um instante, imagine se fosse o contrário, como se sentiria?  
– Destroçado. Oh Hermione... 

Hermione abraçou o amigo de tanto tempo e Harry se aferrou a ela como se fosse uma tábua de salvação. As lágrimas desciam pelo rosto de Harry e ele logo estava soluçando. Ela acariciava suavemente os cabelos bagunçados de Harry e assim ficaram por longos minutos até que ele se acalmasse.

– Eu não lembro mesmo o que aconteceu Hermione. Algumas cenas me vem a cabeça, sinto cheiro, toque, gosto, mas são cenas espaçadas, nada continuo, nada que me indique que aconteceu de verdade.   
– O que você recorda?  
– De ter deitado na cama e ter acordado nu ao lado da Parkinson.  
– Acho que aconteceu realmente o que todos supomos Harry.  
– Por Merlim Hermione, me sinto sujo só de pensar nisso!  
– Não se sinta Harry, foi um erro que você não queria cometer, foi um engano. Tanto você quanto Ginny precisam lidar com isso agora. Não vai ser fácil, mas não foi uma traição em si, não teve vontade.

Harry encarou-a e suspirou vencido.

Depois de algumas horas Pansy adormeceu. Seus sonhos eram tristes ou pesadelos, ela sempre só, perdida em alguma floresta, fugindo de algo ou alguém no frio e na chuva...E no final ela via os olhos dele... Verdes como esmeraldas... Sempre frios para ela.

Harry despediu-se de Hermione e foi até a cozinha de sua casa, agora modernizada, pedindo a Dobby que lhe fornecesse uma taça de vinho. Harry não gostava de beber, mas a ocasião pedia. Além disso, ele não conseguia desviar os pensamentos de Pansy Parkinson. Recordava claramente a dança sedutora que ela realizou no bar, os cabelos esvoaçantes, as pernas grossas, o busto cheio. Harry sentia a calça apertar e condenava-se por isso. Ela era uma maldita feiticeira, isso sim, e tinha jogado algum encanto da sensualidade sobre ele porque não era possível que ele normalmente se sentisse assim por Pansy Parkinson. As lembranças que tinha dela eram de Hogwarts, seguindo Draco Malfoy para lá e para cá e perturbando os alunos de outras casas com acusações de sangue-sujo e ralé. Não achava ela bonita, na verdade, nunca prestara atenção em nada além de sua cara antipática. Mas essa Parkinson dançarina parecia outra bruxa.

Depois de virar a taça Harry tomou um rápido banho e se deitou, os pensamentos ainda nela. Pediu a Merlin para esquecê-la, para esquecer o que aconteceu, apagar as cenas que teimavam em surgir, e tentou dormir. Minutos depois ele sonhava relaxado e Pansy Parkinson povoava seus sonhos com seu toque, cheiro e seus beijos.

No dia seguinte todos os jornais falavam da prisão de Pansy Parkinson. A versão que circulava era que ela era uma prostituta, que fazia programa no mesmo hotel trouxa onde o-menino-que-sobreviveu curtia sua festa de solteiro e que ele e o cunhado a tinham visto e prendido. Nos jornais tinham pequenos artigos sobre a morte dos pais dela e o desaparecimento dela ocorrido cinco anos antes. Ninguém tinha esperança de encontrá-la, no fundo todos achavam que ela estava morta como tantos outros.

O ministério decidiu que devido a visibilidade do caso, o julgamento teria que ser logo e Harry Potter recebeu a coruja convocando-o para interrogador e testemunha, assim como Rony seria testemunha. Graças a Merlin Ginny não fora convocada, não queria imaginar a noiva nessa situação. O julgamento seria realizado dali a quinze dias e Harry precisava se preparar para o caso. Tinha muito o que ler a respeito de Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy foi informada de seu julgamento e sentiu-se mais só do que nunca. Tinha quase certeza que ficaria ali para sempre, que nunca mais veria Blaise ou Daphne, que morreria naquela tristeza. As lágrimas mais uma vez lhe banharam o rosto.


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

Nos dias que se seguiram, Pansy conheceu Clara Develine, a advobruxa que lhe representaria e lutaria por sua liberdade. De imediato as mulheres simpatizaram uma com a outra e assim foi fácil o trabalho.

– Bom dia senhorita, sou Clara Develine, sua advobruxa de defesa. Vim aqui para saber o máximo possível de você e assim garantir sua saída deste lugar.

Pansy a olhou com os olhos brilhantes. Havia esperança afinal.

– Acredita mesmo que posso sair daqui?  
– Tenho certeza. Agora responda as minhas perguntas e responda com a verdade.  
– Sim.  
– Antes você precisa beber isso.  
– E o que é?  
– Um soro que fará com que você diga as coisas que preciso saber.  
– Não é veneno? – Pansy estava desconfiada.  
– Claro que não – Clara sorriu – É um soro da verdade.  
– Tudo bem. Farei o que for necessário para sair daqui.  
– Muito bem, qual o seu nome?  
– Pansy Cavendish.  
– Não seria Pansy Parkinson?  
– Não, Pansy Cavendish.  
– Bem Pansy, preciso que você me conte tudo o que se lembra de sua vida até aqui.  
– Não são muitas lembranças...   
– Não importa, preciso que me conte tudo o que se lembra sobre seus pais, sobre você, sobre seus amigos e as pessoas com quem você vivia antes de vir para cá.

Pansy pareceu, por um momento, perdida em lembranças. Tinha uma expressão concentrada, tentava recordar o máximo de tudo.

– Lembro de pouca coisa da minha infância. Lembro de estar com meus pais em um jardim, eu devia ter uns dez anos, estamos fazendo um piquenique – Pansy sorriu com ternura – Mamãe está feliz, está sorrindo abraçada ao papai.  
– Tem outras lembranças de seus pais?  
– Não, somente essa. – Pansy franziu o cenho.  
– E da escola, você lembra?  
– Não. Além dessa lembrança dos meus pais eu só recordo do tempo que vivi com Blaise e Daphne.  
– E quem são eles?  
– Daphne é minha prima. Ela é diferente de mim, é loira e muito bonita. Nossos pais morreram juntos, no mesmo acidente. Ela ficou com algum dinheiro que sobrou e comprou o pequeno apartamento onde moramos. Eu não fiquei com nada, tudo foi usado para pagar as dívidas dos meus pais e o hospital onde fiquei.  
– Vocês moram juntas então desde que seus pais morreram?  
– Sim. Só nós sobrevivemos ao acidente.  
– Isso é interessante. Você os corpos de seus pais?  
– Não. Perdi a memoria no acidente, só lembro de quando acordei em casa dias depois da morte de meus pais.  
– Quem estava lá quando você acordou?  
– Daphne. Ela cuidou de mim.  
– E Blaise? Quando ele apareceu?  
– Blaise apareceu no mesmo dia em que eu acordei. Ele veio a tarde e ficou ao lado da minha cama, perguntou como eu me sentia e o que eu recordava. Ele me contou o que aconteceu, falou da morte dos meus pais, depois explicou que era filho de uma família inimiga da nossa, mas que era meu amigo e de Daphne, ela concordou, ela tem mais memorias que eu e lembra dele da infância.   
– Ele mora com vocês?  
– Não, Blaise só vem as vezes, não mora com a gente, mora com a família que nos odeia.  
– E ele as visita sempre?  
– Uma vez ao mês, as vezes mais. Ele fica algum tempo conosco e depois vai embora.  
– E vocês trabalham?  
– Blaise cuida dos negócios da família e nos ajuda sempre que vem nos visitar. Eu não quero aceitar, mas Daphne sempre aceita. Ela trabalha em um club, é dançarina. Eu trabalhava em um café, mas fui despedida a quase um mês.  
– Você não é dançarina?  
– Não, apenas Daphne.  
– E como você foi parar na festa de Harry Potter e dançar para ele?  
– Daphne é quem ia, mas na última hora ela pediu para ir porque precisava ficar no clube. Eu precisava do dinheiro para ajudar nas despesas de casa.  
– Como você aprendeu a dançar?  
– Com Daphne e ela com a irmã de Blaise quando éramos crianças.  
– E você não se lembra?  
– Não.  
– Blaise namora alguma de vocês?  
– É complicado. Blaise disse que era meu noivo até antes de nossos pais brigarem, que eles romperam nosso compromisso, mas que para ele vai continuar assim. No entanto Daphne gosta dele, ela já admitiu isso, mas disse que ele escolheu a mim e eu tenho sorte.  
– E o que você diz?  
– Que amo Blaise como irmão e não quero me casar com ele.  
– E Daphne?  
– Minha prima fica feliz em saber disso. Ela acredita que terá tempo para conquista-lo.  
– Alguma vez vocês já brigaram por isso?  
– Não. Eu fujo desse assunto com Blaise e Daphne aproveita o quanto pode para estar com ele.  
– Você sabe que é uma bruxa?  
– Não sou isso.  
– Você já fez magia?  
– Não.  
– Você sabe como fazer?  
– Não, não sei como.  
– Você conhece Voldemort?  
– Não.  
– Blaise e Daphne conhecem Voldemort?  
– Não sei, nunca os ouvi falar a respeito.  
– Bem, acho que temos o bastante. Vou enviá-la ao St. Mungus para alguns exames.  
– É um hospital?  
– Sim. Lá eles vão atestar o que aconteceu com você, que você não tem memória pretéritas e que tudo o que diz é verdade.  
– Tudo bem.

Dois dias depois Pansy estava no St. Mungus para uma consulta e os exames necessários. Ela estava em uma sala branca e observava tudo com fascinação. Os quadros nas paredes se mexiam, pareciam vivos, ela viu pessoas levitando outras, ela chegou até ali em um piscar de olhos e a última coisa que ela lembrava era de uma lareira em frente a ela.

– Esse mundo mágico é mesmo fascinante!  
– Concordo com você.

Pansy virou-se para aquela voz e viu um belo rapaz loiro, o médico provavelmente, a julgar pela bata branca que ele usava. Ela sorriu para ele sentindo-se confortável.

Draco Malfoy parou estático na porta de seu consultório, ele não podia crer que ela estava ali, Pansy, a mulher por quem ele procurara incessantemente, que ele acreditava morta, que ele amava e amaria para sempre.  
Vê-la sorrir agitou as milhões de borboletas em seu estomago, coisa que não acontecia desde antes da guerra. Ele não pode evitar de sorrir de volta e nesse instante o tempo parou.

Nesse momento Draco voltou ao quarto ano, ao Baile de primavera em que eles foram juntos. Draco recordava dela linda naquele vestido prateado, do sorriso no rosto dela e dos brilhantes olhos castanhos esverdeados, de como ele se sentia feliz ao lado dela, de como ele tinha certeza que eles nasceram um para o outro, de como o mundo era um lugar melhor por ele estar com ela.

– Sou Pansy Cavendish. O senhor deve ser o médico que vai me examinar e descobrir que estou dizendo a verdade.  
– Sou o Doutor Draco Malfoy.  
– Prazer em conhê-lo.

Aquela frase teve o poder de abalá-lo até a alma. Ela não o reconhecia, ela não o conhecia... Sentir que ela era importante para ele e que ela nem sequer sabia disso causou um grande desconforto em Draco. Ele tinha lido no Profeta Diário que ela tinha sido encontrada por Potter e que tinha perdido a memória, vindo a se tornar dançarina em boate trouxa, o que era similar a prostituta. Ele não queria pensar nisso, não queria imaginar que alguém a tivesse tocado, que ela fosse isso. 

– Quando começaremos os exames? Preciso dos resultados logo para que a minha defesa e a minha liberdade.  
– Desculpe-me, mas é que nós...  
– Nos conhecemos... – Pansy completou.  
– Você se lembra?  
– Não. Infelizmente não.  
– Então como...  
– O modo como você me olhou... A surpresa...  
– Sim Pansy, nós nos conhecemos... Foi um choque vê-la agora depois de tanto tempo... Depois de...

Pansy levantou da cadeira e caminhou até Draco, ela tinha uma expressão de esperança no rosto.

– Talvez voce me ajude a lembrar...  
– Farei o que for possível.

Draco não resistiu a vontade de tocá-la, ele ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto de Pansy com ternura. Ela fechou os olhos sentindo o toque dele. Pansy não sabia o porquê, mas sentia algo por Draco, sentia que podia confiar nele, que ele iria protegê-la. Ela abriu os olhos e naquele momento ambos se encararam. O mundo podia parar, um estava perdido nos olhos do outro.

– Com licença Dr. Malfoy – Uma enfermeira entrou na sala.

Draco e Pansy se separam instantaneamente.

– Sim enfermeira.  
– Aqui está a ficha da Srta Parkinson.  
– Obrigada!

A enfermeira retirou-se e Pansy e Draco caminharam até a mesa de atendimento.

– Quero que me conte tudo o que sabe sobre mim Dr.  
– Draco, você tem que me chamar de Draco, Pansy.  
– Draco...  
– Preciso investigar o que houve com você e depois que isso acabar nós conversaremos. Vou te contar tudo o que sei e ajuda-la no que puder.  
– Obrigada!

Draco e Pansy passaram cerca de uma semana juntos no St. Mungus realizando testes de memória, feitiços, exames, tudo o que estava disponível e era necessário para descobrir o que houve com ela.


	6. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI

A sala de julgamento no Ministério da Magia estava lotada, como sempre ocorria em julgamentos de qualquer suspeito de envolvimento com os comensais. 

Harry e Rony estavam sentados a direita, onde sempre ficavam os membros do Ministério e o lugar reservado ao réu ainda estava vazio. Hermione estava lá também, olhando criticamente para tudo e para todos. Os três tinham conversado várias vezes sobre o ocorrido na despedida de solteiro e não tinha sido fácil para Harry.

Pansy Parkinson seria trazida de Askaban. Kingsley Shacklebolt presidiria o julgamento e aguardava ansioso a chegada da ré, assim como os membros da imprensa ali presentes. 

Harry não gostava dos julgamentos. Eram longos e cansativos. Eram muitas perguntas, penseiras, poções da verdade, relatos, tudo minuciosamente extraído do réu até a decisão final quanto a liberdade ou o cárcere em Askaban. Harry relanceou a vista pelo ambiente e reconheceu Draco e Astoria Malfoy, sua esposa a mais de um ano. 

Vai ser interessante – pensou Harry.

Um estalo se ouviu e então Pansy Parkinson aparatou, sendo imediatamente conduzida a sua cadeira. Uma advobruxa pública seria responsável por sua defesa, Clara Develine. O silêncio foi total, todos os olhos voltados a recém-chegada.

Pansy usava uma espécie de pijama azul marinho, aparentemente maior que ela e Rony comentou que era a mesma roupa que ele tinha conjurado para ela no dia em que a encontraram. Ela tinha os cabelos soltos, a pele pálida e parecia mais magra do que ele recordava. Harry não pode deixar de se sentir incomodado quando ela o encarou, os olhos dela expressavam mágoa e acusação.

Harry desviou o olhar e olhou em direção a Malfoy, ele parecia que ia desmaiar, olhava como que hipnotizado para Pansy. Astória ao seu lado olhava para a Parkinson com o que parecia ser ódio.

Kingsley Shacklebolt pigarreou e deu início ao julgamento atraindo toda a atenção a si. Ele apresentou o caso, a réu e a acusação que pesava sobre ela: Envolvimento com o Lorde das Trevas, crimes de assassinato e fuga, financiamento de ações mortíferas.

Harry se levantou e caminhou ao centro da sala, ele seria o primeiro a depor, seguido de Rony. Tentando manter sua vista distante de Pansy ele sentou-se no banco das testemunhas, sentia que ela o encarava e aquilo era perturbador.

Harry relatou em que condições ele encontrou Pansy, omitindo que provavelmente tinham dormido juntos, porque ele não se lembrava e ninguém sequer imaginava algo assim. Contou que ela dançou em sua festa e na manhã seguinte, sem roupas, eles a reconheceram. 

Rony depôs em seguida, confirmando o que Harry tinha dito, omitindo que Ginny tinha estado lá e as condições em que tinha identificado Pansy.

Em seguida um funcionário do Ministério apresentou um levantamento sobre a família Parkinson.

– A mãe da ré vem de uma das famílias bruxas tradicionais e antigas da Irlanda, puros-sangue, sendo a acusada a única herdeira da fortuna da família. Pela parte paterna ela também é herdeira de uma fortuna e os Parkinson são de uma família tradicional inglesa, também puros-sangue. Como todos sabem, essas famílias costumam manter compromissos fechados e terem apenas um herdeiro. Os bens dos pais da acusada estão sob a tutela do Ministério da Magia aguardando a confirmação ou não do envolvimento dos proprietários com a cauda do Lorde das trevas. Caso seja confirmado o envolvimento, os bens serão repassados ao Ministério, caso não, serão passados a herdeira.

Um burburinho começou quando viram o valor da fortuna dos Parkinsons. Pansy era uma das herdeiras mais ricas do mundo bruxo, bastava provar sua inocência para ter direito a usufruir da mesma.

– Até o momento não encontramos ligações da família Parkinson com os comensais, mas as investigações continuam.

Clara Develine deu início a defesa de Pansy. Ela relatou o interrogatório e suas conclusões. Para ela, Pansy teve sua memória apagada e viveu sob a tutela de dois suspeitos comensais da morte.

– Os pais dela foram assassinados e nós sabemos que é o padrão de eliminação dos comensais. Aqueles que não apoiaram a causa foram mortos e o único questionamento é porque Pansy Parkinson não teve o mesmo destino dos pais. Isso será melhor elucidado com o depoimento do Dr. Malfoy.

– Draco Malfoy tem envolvimento com a réu – Rony exclamou.  
– Sim, mas ele estará sob o elixir da verdade durante o depoimento.

Draco caminhou até o local de depor e logo tomou a poção que estava disponível, ele tinha os olhos fixos em Pansy. 

Alheia aquilo Pansy tinha a vista turvada. Os pais estavam mortos, isso ela sabia, mas que tinham sido assassinados, isso não. Era difícil acreditar no que aquelas pessoas diziam, mas no fundo ela sentia que era a verdade e a dor lhe rasgava o peito. Ela queria sair dali, queria ir embora, mas ao mesmo tempo queria saber o que houve, o que ainda podia descobrir sobre si. Levantou a vista e viu que era a vez de Draco. Encarou-o e respirou fundo, sentindo que ele revelaria mais coisas sobre ela. Seu olhar tinha um pedido de ajuda, um pedido que Draco recebeu.

– A família Parkinson e a família Malfoy são relacionadas a muitos anos. Meu pai e o pai de Pansy eram melhores amigos e quando nasceram fizeram um pacto de casamento entre as famílias, eu e Pansy fomos prometidos um ao outro.

Pansy sentia-se presa as palavras de Draco. O olhar deles estava um sobre o outro.

– Quando o movimento para o retorno do Lorde das Trevas iniciou, meu pai foi coagido sob a ameaça de eliminação da família, mas como todos vocês sabem, não cumprimos com o esperado e auxiliamos na vitória do Potter quando foi possível. A família Parkinson não cedeu. Pansy foi enviada a Hogwarts, onde os pais dela julgavam que era seguro e então eles foram para algum lugar da Irlanda. O Lorde das trevas estava ocupado demais aqui na Inglaterra para ir atrás deles.

– Você tem provas concretas disso? – Questionou Shacklebolt.  
– Acredito que se forem a Irlanda poderão comprová-lo. A família da Pansy era toda de lá, a mãe dela é a única herdeira da fortuna, os empregados tomavam conta da propriedade e eles iam para lá de férias.  
– Você realmente sabe muito sobre eles.  
– Nossas famílias eram muito próximas como eu disse. Houve um jantar de noivado celebrado na Irlanda quando... Quando ela completou 15 anos.  
– Nesse caso iremos até lá. Prossiga!  
– No final do nosso sexto ano eu tinha uma missão e confiei os cuidados de Pansy a Blaise. Temi que a proximidade de Pansy despertasse em Voldemort a curiosidade ou o desejo de usá-la como meio de me forçar a fazer o que ele queria. Temi que ele tentasse fazer mal a ela, então me afastei de Pansy. 

Draco parou nesse instante, os olhos presos aos de Pansy num mudo pedido de desculpas. Ela o olhava fixamente, a angustia estampada na sua face. Os demais presentes sentiam a atmosfera pesada. 

Era visível a todos o quanto Draco Malfoy amava aquela menina sentada no banco dos réus. Ele transbordava dor por vê-la naquela situação e faria o que fosse preciso para deixa-la bem.

Harry sentiu-se incomodo e olhou na direção da esposa de Draco. Astoria estava pálida, encarava o casal ali indiferente a tudo e todos, o ódio faiscava em seus olhos. Com certeza ela odiava Pansy, e naquele momento podia-se dizer que ela também odiava Malfoy.

Nesse momento, Draco suspirou e continuou.

– Blaise imediatamente assumiu o lugar de protetor dela, jurando que cuidaria de Pansy na minha ausência. Ele fora ordenado comensal, mas sua missão não era aqui, não era algo grande, seria depois, eliminar os que permanecem contra a causa. A família Zabini financiava a guerra de Voldemort.  
– Blaise Zabini é o mesmo com quem a réu viveu nestes últimos cinco anos?  
– Sim. Pelas memórias dela eu confirmei que tanto Blaise Zabini quanto Daphne Greengrass são as mesmas pessoas que conviveram conosco em Hogwarts. Ela diz ser sua prima e ele seu... Prometido. – Draco sentiu raiva – Blaise sempre foi apaixonado por Pansy, mas eu pensei que isso tinha passado quando ficamos noivos, ele sabia que estava feito, Pansy seria minha para sempre. Já Daphne é louca por ele desde o terceiro ano e eu não sei como ela permite que ele finja ser o que não, que ele fique perto de Pansy e ainda o ajude a enganar a melhor amiga.

Nesse momento Astória empalideceu ainda mais. Ela apertava a bolsa que trazia e sua expressão era um misto de raiva e dor. Draco não encarava a esposa, parecia só ter olhos para Pansy que mostrava toda a confusão que sentia.

– E o que mais confirmaram seus exames?  
– Pansy teve sua memória alterada por um feitiço poderoso, magia negra, que só pode ser desfeito por quem o fez. Não foi uma simples alteração da memória, isso poderia ser desfeito, a pessoa retirou as memorias dela, e só ela pode devolver. Pansy tem apenas algumas memórias da infância e da relação deles. Além dos pais dela, apenas existem Daphne e Blaise na vida dela. Ela não recorda magia, isto foi bloqueado nela, e ela nem sabe seu verdadeiro nome. Fiz cópia de todas as memórias que ela tem dela caso queiram ver alguma.

Harry estremeceu. Draco teria visto o que aconteceu entre eles? Se nem ele lembrava ao certo, Pansy lembraria?

– Não temos como saber se ela foi ou não comensal! – Disse o funcionário do Ministério.  
– Temos pelas lembranças dos outros. Pansy tentou entregar Potter para Voldemort e nessa mesma noite os pais dela vieram buscá-la. Eu não os vi, mas vários alunos e professores sim porque eles entraram em Hogwarts para leva-la de lá. E foi ainda nessa mesma noite que eles foram mortos e Pansy desapareceu.  
– Essa foi a constatação da autopsia?  
– Sim, eu li o que os legistas relatam, até a hora condiz. Além disso as memórias de Pansy iniciam no dia seguinte, posso comprovar também. Acredito que ao matarem os pais dela eles já apagaram sua memória.  
– O senhor tem mais alguma coisa para acrescentar?  
– Não senhor.  
– Que venha Pansy Parkinson então. Senhor Potter irá interrogá-la.

Pansy caminhou trêmula para o banco de depoimento. Ela tomou o soro da verdade como Draco fizera e então olhou para Harry, que passou a questionar Pansy.

– Qual o seu nome?  
– Pansy Cavendish.  
– Não seria Pansy Parkinson?  
– Não, Pansy Cavendish.... Quer dizer, eu nem sei quem sou mais depois de tudo isso...

Harry sentiu compaixão por Pansy... Ele não queria ter sentimentos por ela, mas depois depois de tudo o que ele ouviu, principalmente o depoimento de Draco, ele questionava o que fizera e o que pensava sobre ela. Conhecia a Pansy de Hogwarts e sabia que ela provavelmente seria do mesmo modo se tivesse suas memorias de volta, mas essa não era a realidade dela agora e ela sofria, sofria muito.

– Quem são seus pais?  
– Não me recordo muito bem deles, mas seus nomes eram Frederick e Fiona.  
– Você lembra de Hogwarts?  
– Não.  
– Você conhece Lorde Voldemort?  
– Não.  
– Você é uma comensal da morte?  
– Não.  
– Quantos anos você tem e onde você vive?  
– Tenho 23 anos e moro na Av George Thompson, 23, Londres.  
– Você é trouxa ou bruxa?  
– Não sou bruxa e não sei o que é trouxa.  
– Com quem você mora?  
– Minha prima Daphne e nosso amigo de infância, meu... Prometido, Blaise.  
– Onde você os conheceu?  
– Eu os conheço desde a infância... Não me recordo bem, mas depois do acidente com meus pais eu acordei e eles estavam do meu lado.  
– O que aconteceu com seus pais?  
– Blaise disse que foi um acidente de carro, que foi sorte eu escapar.  
– Porque Daphne vive com você?  
– Porque somos primas e Daphne também órfã. Os pais dela morreram antes dos meus e ela morava conosco, estávamos juntas no dia do acidente e foi uma sorte sobrevivermos.  
– Foi o que Zabini disse?  
– Sim.  
– Vocês vivem de quê agora?   
– Trabalhamos. Quer dizer, fui demitida a pouco tempo, mas Daphne é dançarina.   
– E Blaise?  
– Ele passa algum tempo conosco, mas não vive lá. Ele vem nos visitar e fica alguns dias, sempre nos traz dinheiro, mas não aceitamos, a família dele não gosta de nós e não queremos ter problemas com eles.  
– Porque a família dele não gosta de vocês?   
– Blaise disse que é porque não somos mais ricas. O banco tomou tudo que era de meus pais e a família dele só aceita pessoas ricas em seu círculo. Eles não querem que nosso noivado continue e que Blaise seja nosso amigo.  
– Você quer que esse noivado continue?  
– Não!  
– E porque continua?  
– Porque Blaise insiste e Daphne também. Dizem que é um compromisso que não pode ser desfeito.

Draco sentia seu corpo tremer de raiva, ele não podia acreditar! Blaise era um maldito. Tinha roubado a mulher que ele amava, alterado a memória dela e assassinado os pais dela para ficar com ela só para ele. Maldito fosse!

– Qual a última lembrança que você tem antes de acordar com Blaise e Daphne ao seu lado?  
– Nenhuma, está tudo em branco, só tenho uma lembrança de quando era mais nova com meus pais.  
– E Daphne? Ela lembra algo?  
– Algumas coisas... Sempre me conta coisas de nossa infância juntas e dos meus pais.  
– Ela lembra de seus pais e de sua infância?  
– Algumas coisas sim.  
– Então ela perdeu a memória também?  
– Sim, mas menos do que eu.  
– Entendi. Onde Daphne dança?  
– Em um clube no centro de Londres, mas não sei o nome certo porque ela é misteriosa com isso.  
– E o que ela dança?   
– Um pouco de tudo.  
– Você é dançarina como Daphne?  
– Não.   
– E porque foi dançar na minha festa?  
– Era Daphne quem ia dançar na sua festa, mas não pode e me mandou no lugar.  
– Onde aprendeu a dançar?  
– Com Daphne, que aprendeu com uma irmã de Blaise.  
– Ela disse isso?  
– Não, Blaise disse.  
– Você reconheceu alguém desde que veio para Askaban?  
– Não. Não reconheci ninguém, mas tenho a impressão de conhecer o Dr. Malfoy.  
– Acredito que não há mais perguntas a serem feitas. – Anunciou Harry.

A sala ficou em silencio, a tensão no ar. A sentença seria proferida agora. O futuro de Pansy seria definido. Foi requerida uma hora para deliberação.

Pansy estava entre desolada e confusa. Desejava recordar sua vida, saber o que se passou, mas não conseguia. Era frustrante estar ali com aquelas pessoas que sabiam o que ela não sabia. As dúvidas sobre Daphne e Blaise a abalavam, ela estava fragilizada. Ao mesmo tempo sentia uma enorme necessidade de Draco Malfoy, estar perto dele, como se fosse um salvador. Ainda tinha Harry Potter que a perturbava, fazendo seu corpo aquecer e estremecer ao olhar naqueles olhos verde. Blaise era amigo, cuidadoso, mas sempre a sufocou com sua proximidade forçada quando estava com ela e Daphne. Harry era um mistério, lembrava do olhar penetrante dele enquanto ela dançava e depois de acordar ao lado dele, não lembrava mais nada. Draco era como um salvador, um anjo seguro e belo.

Draco estava ao lado de Astória, mas seu foco era Pansy e seu futuro. Se ela fosse libertada, ele iria fazer o possível para auxiliá-la a recuperar sua fortuna e retomar sua vida, inclusive mostrando a ela tudo o que eles viveram juntos para que ela lembrasse. Nesse momento ele olhou para a esposa a seu lado, ela parecia uma estátua de mármore, os olhos fixos em Pansy a mão sobre a barriga evidente. Draco ponderou sobre seu futuro, ele não iria perder Pansy outra vez, mas precisava pensar no que fazer com a esposa. Um divórcio seria um escândalo, mas ter uma relação impropria com Pansy era impensável. Ele a amava, jamais a colocaria numa posição inferior. Enfrentaria um escândalo se fosse preciso, tinha prestigio e riqueza suficientes para fazer isso ser esquecido depois. Sim, usaria e faria o que fosse necessário, mas não perderia a mulher que amava outra vez.

O júri retornou a sala e todos fixaram seus olhares no Ministro.

– Após a exposição de todas essas evidências – Shacklebolt começou – Vimos que Pansy Parkinson está sob efeito do soro da verdade e não mentiu em suas declarações. Pelos depoimentos aqui expostos Blaise Zabini a sequestrou quando assassinou os pais dela, talvez tendo Daphne Greengrass como cumplice ou outra vítima, alterando as memórias da ré ou de ambas, mantendo-as para si no mundo trouxa para que não as encontrássemos. Não há provas de seu envolvimento ou de sua família com o Lorde das trevas nem antes e nem depois da guerra, claro que faremos mais investigações de modo a fundamentar o processo, mas não há possibilidade de revisão diante dos fatos. Dessa forma considero Pansy Parkinson... Inocente dessas acusações, sendo apenas mais uma vítima desta guerra horrenda. Deverá ser enviada ao abrigo para desamparados e seu processo de herança deve ser iniciado. Declaro encerrado esse julgamento e todos estão dispensados.

Por alguns minutos ninguém se moveu. Pansy não respirava, Draco e Harry tinham os olhos fixos nela. Então a imprensa explodiu em fotos e o falatório se iniciou. Pansy foi conduzida para uma sala externa e os participantes começaram a deixar o local.


	7. Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII

Pansy foi conduzida até um abrigo para as vítimas da guerra. O local era grande, amplo, as paredes de cor bege, com grandes portas e janelas azuis. Muitas pessoas transitavam pelos corredores num vai-e-vem agitado. Pessoas de todo tipo, mas mais excêntricas que os trouxas que ela conhecera. Aquele lugar lembrava a Pansy de um hospital psiquiátrico como ela vira nos programas de televisão que assistia com Daphne.

Ela foi conduzida por uma funcionária do local a um quarto comunitário onde haviam uma dúzia de mulheres que olhavam de soslaio para ela e faziam comentários entre si. Não houve acolhimento, não houve conforto, nem mesmo uma saudação. Pansy sentiu imediatamente a hostilidade daquelas pessoas e aquilo a fez se sentir mal. Mais uma vez ela estaria em um lugar ruim, com pessoas que não faziam nada para deixa-la melhor.

Enquanto estivera na prisão dormira sempre no chão e na sujeira. Morria por tomar um banho e deitar em uma daquelas camas que pareciam macias, assim que se voltou para a mulher que a conduzia e pediu orientações. Uma outra assistente do lugar lhe deu um vestido e uma calcinha limpos, além de um par de sapatilhas de pano. O vestido era um pouco maior que ela, mas Pansy não se importou, ela só queria tomar banho e ficar limpa, isso a deixaria feliz. 

Após o banho ela foi até o refeitório, sentou-se me uma das mesas vazias e então lhe trouxeram uma sopa de legumes que estava deliciosa. Sentia-se bem, aquecida e confortável, tentando ignorar o ambiente ao seu redor. Imediatamente após o jantar ela retornou para o dormitório e se sentou na cama sentindo a maciez do colchão. Dormir era tudo o que necessitava nesse momento. Em instantes ela adormeceu e sonhou mais uma vez com o enigmático homem de olhos verdes que a interrogou mais cedo.

Na manhã seguinte ela levantou, tomou novo banho e caminhou para o refeitório para tomar café. Sentou-se me uma mesa onde poucas pessoas estavam e estas se afastaram dela, como se ela fosse doente ou algo do tipo. Pansy estranhou, mas viu que várias pessoas estavam com jornais nas mãos e após olharem para o que aparentemente estava escrito, eles a encaravam. O café magicamente apareceu na sua frente e ela comeu como a muito não fazia. No entanto, apesar de o estomago cheio, a sensação incômoda de que falavam dela permanecia. Em dado momento começou a ouvir comentários do tipo “vagabunda” e “amante”. Pansy não pensou que fosse para si até que um grupo de mulheres passou na frente dela e jogou o jornal em cima de sua refeição.

– Podem dizer o que for, mas temos certeza que você é uma maldita comensal da morte e prostituta para os trouxas.

Pansy estremecida pegou o jornal intitulado O profeta diário, e viu uma foto sua no tribunal. Ela estranhou que a foto se movesse, mas tudo era estranho desde que ela tinha dançado naquela maldita festa de solteiro. A legenda era “Pansy Parkinson é inocentada” e muitas notas a seu respeito estavam lá, incluindo opiniões de pessoas que estiveram no julgamento chamando-a prostituta, comensal da morte disfarçada, assassina...

Pansy levantou-se abalada e deixou o local tentando conter as lágrimas que queriam cair. Buscou uma porta que a levasse para fora e então encontrou os jardins para onde ela correu desesperada e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore que ficava a beira de um lago, de modo que não ficasse tão exposta, como se pudesse fazer tudo aquilo desaparecer atrás de si. Uma angústia tomava conta dela, as lágrimas escorriam livremente. Não queria estar ali, queria sua vida de volta, mas nem sabia que vida era a sua afinal. Depois de tudo o que ouviu naquele julgamento, sentia-se mais perdida do que quando acordou depois do acidente de seus pais, se é que fora mesmo um acidente. Ela estava perdida, cheia de dúvidas e sozinha. Naquele instante ela nem sequer se importava que Daphne fosse culpada, só queria a amiga ali para confortá-la, e mesmo Blaise.

– Pansy!

Ela se virou limpando as lágrimas e contendo os soluços apenas para ver Draco, o jovem médico que a ajudara, ali na sua frente. Antes que pudesse pensar, ela se jogou contra ele abraçando-o e ele a envolveu em um aperto de volta, enterrando o nariz nos cabelos escuros dela, inalando o cheiro de violeta que ela sempre teve.

Minutos se passaram até que ela parasse de soluçar e se acalmasse nos braços dele. Ele afrouxou o abraço sem soltá-la e ela o encarou desolada.

– Como você está Pansy?  
– Como você vê... Não muito bem. – Ela estava visivelmente triste.  
– Aconteceu algo? – Draco estava visivelmente preocupado.  
– Este lugar... As pessoas... É horrível Draco, elas me chamam de coisas que...  
– Não ligue para o que elas dizem Pansy, você nunca se importou.  
– Parece que me esqueci de como fazer isso Draco... Não lembro como foi tudo antes, mas não é justo que me acusem sem que eu saiba da verdade, e não é verdade que sou uma prostituta ou uma...

Pansy não conseguiu terminar, as lágrimas voltando a lhe banhar o rosto. Draco a abraçou novamente, acariciando os cabelos dela.

– Minha querida, não chore, você não vai ficar mais aqui, eu vim buscá-la.  
– Como? – Pansy o encarou surpresa.  
– Pedi autorização do Ministério para levá-la a uma propriedade minha que fica distante de Londres e é bastante segura. Ninguém vai encontrá-la e somente eu terei acesso ao local, além de alguém designado pelo Ministério, claro. Você ficará bem lá, é um lugar que você conhece embora não lembre e do qual gosta muito.

Por um instante Pansy apenas o encarou. A perspectiva de sair daquele abrigo era animadora, no entanto, ela não recordava de sua relação com Draco apesar de se sentir muito bem com ele. Teve dúvidas sobre se devia ir, se devia confiar, mas sentia que era a coisa mais certa a se fazer. Por um instante ficou esperançosa, Draco era uma pessoa que gostava dela, ele não era como aquelas pessoas hostis que a chamavam de coisas horríveis.

– Quando iremos?  
– Agora mesmo.

Minutos depois Pansy aparatava com Draco na pequena mansão de pedra.

– É tão estranho estar em um lugar e logo após em outro.  
– Você adorava aparatar Pansy. – Draco devolveu sorrindo para ela.

Lá estava aquele sorriso. Draco tinha um sorriso tão bonito e quando ela o via sorrir e olhava em seus olhos, ela parecia recordar que era ao lado dele que ela deveria estar.

– Terei que te mostrar toda mansão de novo, apesar de você já conhecer. Se recordar de algo, quero que me diga.

Eles foram caminhando pelo piso térreo, Draco mostrando onde era a cozinha, biblioteca, sala de jogos, sala de dança, bar, escritório e demais compartimentos.

– Ficarei aqui sozinha?  
– Deixarei um elfo a sua disposição, Kioba, e Emília, uma amiga nossa, principalmente sua, vai vir ficar com você. Kioba foi buscar Mila na vila aqui perto.  
– Não me recordo...  
– Ela mora em uma vila próxima desde a guerra. Seus pais não se envolveram e ela também teve que se esconder, jamais desejando retornar a Londres por não achar ainda seguro. É da nossa idade e costumava ser sua amiga em Hogwarts. Mila tem uma grande amizade por você, ficou muito feliz por saber que você está viva e que voltou. Ela me procurou assim que soube e eu lhe expliquei sobre o seu estado e que a traria para cá. Ela implorou para ficar aqui contigo.  
– Você não ficará?  
– Virei vê-la todas as noites quando sair do Hospital. Algumas vezes precisarei ficar de plantão, mas quando for assim, terei o dia seguinte inteiro livre para vir.

Pansy pensou em perguntar sobre a mulher que o acompanhava no tribunal, sua esposa, mas tinha medo que isso o afastasse e ela não queria ficar sem ele, sem a segurança, sem sua proteção.

– Parece perfeito...  
– Você é perfeita Pansy.

Draco a envolveu pelas mãos e a puxou pelo longo corredor em que se encontravam no segundo andar até chegarem ao último quarto. Draco e Pansy entraram e ela ficou encantada com a beleza do lugar.

– Este é o seu quarto favorito, você sempre ficou aqui quando vinha passar as férias comigo.  
– Draco...  
– Você não recorda, mas sei que um dia irá. – Disse ele dando um sorriso encorajador.

Pansy caminhou pelo lugar observando tudo atentamente. Tinha uma porta que devia dar para o banheiro, grandes armários embutidos, uma penteadeira com um banco acolchoado, uma enorme cama de dossel coberta com lindos lençóis de cetim e tapetes no chão. Nas janelas haviam delicadas cortinas e por uma delas ela viu um jardim bonito, com árvores e bancos, e também que chovia lá fora e ela nem tinha se dado conta.

– Gostaria que você me contasse tudo Draco, tudo o que vivemos. – Ela voltou-se para ele no centro da habitação.  
– Farei isso minha querida, farei isso – Disse Draco aproximando-se dela. 

Draco se aproximou dela olhando-a nos olhos. A respiração deles foi se acelerando e quando Pansy sentiu o hálito dele em seu rosto ela fechou os olhos em expectativa. Sentia um certo torpor perto dele e Draco sentia uma imensa vontade de tê-la. Sem que ele pensasse no que fazia ele cobriu os lábios dela com os dele. 

Pansy ergueu as mãos e o envolveu pelo pescoço, Draco aproveitou e a abraçou, colando seu corpo no dela. A ereção dele era evidente e o abandono dela também. Draco aprofundou o beijo explorando a boca de Pansy. Por anos ele pensou que não faria mais aquilo, que não a teria mais em seus braços, que não a teria mais em sua vida, mas agora ela estava ali com ele e tudo o que ele desejava era ficar ainda mais perto dela.

Pansy suspirou quando ele desceu os lábios até seu pescoço, e ele envolveu um de seus seios com a mão. Ela o segurou com mais força, seu corpo emanado calor. Draco voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios e suas duas mãos lhe envolveram as nádegas, massageando-as. Pansy sentiu-se fraca e ele a apoiou, conduzindo-a para a penteadeira e erguendo-a para que ela se sentasse sobre. Neste instante alguns objetos caíram e foi com esse barulho que Draco despertou de seu transe. Ele não podia fazer aquilo com Pansy, não ali, não agora, não daquele jeito. Embora seu membro doesse, Draco se controlou e diminuiu a intensidade do beijo. Pansy o encarou confusa.

– Eu a desejo tanto Pansy, mas não podemos fazer amor até que estejamos realmente juntos, que sejamos marido e mulher como deveríamos ser...  
– Desculpa! – Foi tudo o que Pansy pôde dizer, ela estava envergonhada e ainda vermelha do calor que Draco provocara nela.  
– Não se desculpe minha querida, Merlin sabe que nossos sentimentos são verdadeiros, assim como nosso direito de ficarmos juntos, mas eu quero que tudo entre nós seja correto...  
– Eu... Me sinto confusa Draco, quando estou com você é como se fosse a coisa mais certa a fazer, como se fosse o único lugar onde eu devesse estar.  
– Minha querida... Eu sinto o mesmo Pansy, sempre nos sentimos assim, apesar de só termos nos dado conta no segundo ano em Hogwarts.

Pansy recostou a cabeça no peito dele. Naquele Pansy esquecera de tudo o que vivera naqueles últimos dias e somente a presença de Draco a fazia sentir-se tranquila. Draco, por sua vez, sentia como se vivesse outra vida, a vida que sempre sonhara com a mulher que amava.

– Vai ficar o resto do dia?  
– Sim, meu amor.  
– A noite também.  
– Se você quiser, sim.  
– Você quer ficar?  
– É o que mais desejo nesse momento.  
– Eu também Draco.

Eles se abraçaram e ficaram assim até normalizarem suas respirações.

Naquele mesmo instante Harry sentava no sofá de sua casa herdada de seu padrinho Sirius Black, Ginny sentava-se no sofá ao lado dele.

– Harry, você pode me perdoar? – Perguntava a ruiva com os olhos marejados.  
– Ginny...  
– Sei que o que fiz foi horrível, sei que agi como uma menina mimada, que fui imatura e tudo o mais por envolver minha família daquele jeito Harry, mas nem eu sei o que aconteceu...Acho que fiquei descontrolada quando vi você ali com aquela... Aquela vadia da Parkinson...  
– Ginny...  
– Jamais imaginei vê-lo com outra mulher Harry, e ao vê-lo ali eu pensei mil coisas ruins. Eu nunca pensei que fosse tão ciumenta, mas enlouqueci ao ver você ao lado dela e do modo como estavam, sem roupas.   
– Ginny eu não...  
– Sei que você não lembra do que houve e nem ela, ou tudo teria vindo à tona no julgamento, então talvez realmente não tenha acontecido nada, mas na hora eu não pensei direito e agora, mesmo que tenha acontecido algo Harry, sei que você estava bêbado e ela também, então foi apenas um erro.  
– Você realmente acredita nisso Ginny?  
– Sim meu amor, acredito. Sei que você me ama, sei que nossa relação é importante para você, sei que nunca me traiu de verdade.

Ginny aproximou-se de Harry e segurou-lhe as mãos. Ela o encarava enquanto falava a ele.

– Nosso casamento...  
– Marcaremos uma nova data para daqui a um mês no máximo, é o tempo para arrumar as coisas de novo.  
– Você mudou de ideia então?  
– Amo você Harry e tudo o que quero nesta vida é ser sua esposa. Perdoe-me por naquele momento ter posto meus interesses profissionais na frente de tudo, por ter parecido que eu me importava mais com as aparências do que deveria, não é assim...  
– Fico tão feliz em ouvir isso Ginny, pensei que jamais me perdoaria e que não sentisse o mesmo que eu.  
– Vamos esquecer tudo isso Harry. Foi doloroso, mas já passou.  
– É o que mais desejo Ginny. Perdoe-me por tê-la feito sofrer...  
– Sofremos juntos, agora tudo é passado, tudo está perdoado.

Ginny sorriu e se aproximou de Harry, beijando-o em seguida. O moreno intensificou o beijo, como se fosse o ultimo de sua vida. Ele tentava mostrar a Ginny todo o seu sentimento naquele gesto e ela correspondia em resposta.

Ginny sabia que eles estavam sozinhos e que teriam tempo até que ela tivesse que voltar para o treino então ela lentamente levou as mãos a camisa de Harry, desabotoando-a. O moreno, percebendo as intenções de sua noiva passou a desatar o vestido que Ginny usava, desamarrando a faixa da cintura e desabotoando-o. Como num passe de mágica eles se livraram das roupas e Harry a inclinou ali mesmo no sofá. Ambos tinham ânsia do outro, tendo passado mais de duas semanas desde a última vez que estiveram juntos. Ele a penetrou com urgência e Harry gemeu em resposta, Harry investiu contra ela de forma ritmada. 

Naqueles momentos ele percebeu que o toque de Ginny não era como o que ele sentira da última vez, que o calor dela em volta de seu membro era mais morno, que o som que ela emitia não era igual. Harry intensificou a penetração de forma a fazer Ginny emitir os mesmos sons, mas não conseguiu. Ele percebeu que estava chegando seu momento e a encarou, Ginny estava vindo também. Ela gemeu e o apertou, abraçando-o fortemente e tremendo embaixo dele, e Harry levou mais uns dois minutos para segui-la. Até sua liberação foi diferente. Da última vez, ele se derramou dentro dela, dessa vez ele pode sentir os efeitos do feitiço de proteção anticoncepcional porque sua essência parecia ter sido drenada antes de alcançar Ginny.

– Obrigado por me perdoar Harry! Amanhã mesmo eu marcarei uma nova data para o nosso casamento e enviarei as notas e convites.

Harry não respondeu, apenas deitou-se no sofá e puxou Ginny para ele, conjurando um lençol sobre eles. Até o peso dela era diferente agora.

– Meus pais ficarão muito felizes ao ver que nos acertamos.  
– Tenho certeza de que ficarão Ginny, tanto quanto nós.  
– Sim meu amor, e eu prometo que nunca mais farei algo assim. Ficaremos juntos para sempre Harry.

Minutos depois eles adormeceram.


	8. Capítulo VIII

Capítulo VIII

Harry chegou ao Ministério naquela manhã muito feliz. As coisas entre ele e Ginny tinham se acertado e logo haveria o casamento. Entrou na sala de aurores saudando a todos e caminhou para sua própria sala, sentando-se em sua mesa, os olhos lançados para os papéis que se encontravam sobre ela. Naquele instante seu amigo e cunhado Rony entrou pela porta.

– Harry! Bom dia! Já soube que você e Ginny estão bem de novo e fico muito feliz por isso.  
– Eu também Rony. – Harry sorriu – Conversamos ontem e Ginny me perdoou pelo que aconteceu. Vamos remarcar o casamento.  
– Sim, já sei. O Profeta também já sabe, só não sei como.

Rony mostrou o jornal para Harry e este leu a notícia sobre seu casamento adiado. Mais abaixo ele viu uma nota sobre Pansy Parkinson e seu desaparecimento do abrigo para vítimas da guerra.

– Você viu isso Rony? A Parkinson não está mais no abrigo.

Naquele instante o Ministro da Magia rompeu pela porta.

– Ah Harry, que bom vê-lo, Ronald, bom dia!  
– Bom dia Senhor! – Responderam ambos em uníssono.  
– Bem, como vocês foram os responsáveis pela captura dela, vim informar a sua atual localização. Pansy Parkinson está sob os cuidados do Dr. Draco Malfoy, ele solicitou sua remoção e guarda ontem e ela está com ele agora. Um de vocês deverá visita-los para verificar as condições de segurança em alguns dias, se acharem necessário para a segurança dela.  
– Certo Senhor. – Disse Rony.

Harry permaneceu calado.

– Bem, então em isso. Bom trabalho e continuem na busca por Blaize Zabini e Daphne Greengrass!

Tão logo o Ministro saiu, Harry levantou-se da mesa e passou a andar pela sala.

– Então ela está com Malfoy, isso é...  
– Natural. É inevitável que fiquem juntos agora que ela voltou. – Disse Rony com simplicidade.  
– Isso é um absurdo Rony!   
– Por quê? – Perguntou o ruivo, sem entender a reação do amigo.  
– Não vê que eles não devem ficar juntos? Malfoy é casado!  
– Vejo, mas também vejo o outro lado.  
– Que outro lado?  
– Eles eram noivos, eram namorados em Hogwarts e nós os víamos sempre juntos. Era evidente que o Malfoy gostava dela e ela dele, e que eles foram feitos um para o outro.  
– Ele está casado agora e sua esposa espera um filho dele.  
– Ele só casou porque pensou que ela tinha morrido, mas ele a ama, se é que algum slytherin pode amar.  
– São amantes então.  
– Se ainda não são, serão sem dúvidas.  
– E você diz isso com tanta naturalidade? – Harry estava visivelmente irritado.  
– Escute, não estou defendendo, não acho correto a infidelidade, mas nesse caso...  
– É errado do mesmo jeito.  
– Acredito que o Malfoy vai se separar em breve e resolver essa questão.  
– Acredita mesmo que ele vai se separar da esposa? Eu duvido.  
– E por quê?   
– Porque eles têm toda a história de puro sangue... O divórcio não é aceito no meio deles.  
– Mas acredito que o Malfoy não se importa com isso, ou do contrário ele não estaria agindo assim.

Harry suspirou, estava profundamente irritado. Não sabia o motivo, mas estava. Pensar que Pansy Parkinson estava agora com Draco Malfoy lhe dava calafrios de raiva. Ele tentava se controlar, mas era em vão.

– Posso ir vê-los quando for necessário, você não precisa ir se isso for um incômodo.  
– Não, eu irei quando for a hora.

Naquele momento Hermione entrou pela porta radiante e correu abraçando Harry.

– Wow, assim eu ficarei com ciúmes. – Disse Rony brincando para a esposa e o amigo.  
– Harry, estou tão feliz por você e Ginny. – Disse a castanha alheia ao clima pesado que tinha se instalado.  
– Eu também Mione, tudo ficou bem.  
– Agora podemos prosseguir com os preparativos do casamento. Ah não vejo a hora, vai ser tão lindo Harry!  
– Obrigado por ajudar Ginny.  
– Vocês são meus amigos, faço com prazer.

Harry sorriu para os amigos, esquecendo momentaneamente a raiva em relação a Parkinson e o Malfoy. A perspectiva do casamento, de finalmente ter uma família lhe encheu de alegria e esperança, e ele se sentiu mais do que ansioso por isso. Desejava que as semanas passassem logo e o casamento chegasse de vez. Pensava em Ginny e seu sorriso, queria tê-la para sempre ao seu lado. Era sua companheira, a garota mais próxima em sua vida, depois de Hermione. Era amiga e amante, perfeita para ele. Tinha certeza de que seria muito feliz ao lado dela.

Assim os dias foram se passando e Ginny envolveu-se com os preparativos do casamento, auxiliada por Hermione e sua mãe. Ambas passaram várias horas em lojas e fornecedores, buscando tudo o que fosse como Ginny queria para o casamento perfeito. Não seria ostentoso, mas seria muito bonito, a ruiva desejava que seu casamento fosse o comentário do mês. E ela tinha certeza de que seria.

Harry e ela se viram algumas vezes e a tensão das semanas anteriores se dissipara, o foco era no enlace que estava por vir. Ambos se sentiam mais apaixonados do que nunca e tudo estava calmo e colorido entre eles.

Distante dali Draco e Pansy passaram as duas semanas seguintes juntos, sempre que ele não estava no hospital. Eles faziam piqueniques, jantavam juntos, passeavam pelos jardins, liam na biblioteca, conversavam sobre tudo. Draco lhe contava sobre a vivencia deles, cada detalhe do que aconteceu com eles em férias, em Hogwarts, na relação deles. Era evidente que ele estava apaixonado e ela se sentia da mesma forma. Permitia que ele a beijasse sempre e ansiava por isso. Chegaram ao ponto de dormir juntos na mesma cama abraçados, sem jamais terem relações sexuais. 

Pansy o desejava como nunca desejou alguém antes, mas Draco percebendo seu desejo desviava a atenção dela para outra parte, lutando para conter a si mesmo. Em uma noite ele avisara que ficaria alguns dias ausente porque precisaria viajar para um congresso, mas que assim que retornasse estaria com ela. Pansy despediu-se dele com tristeza, o coração repleto de amor e saudade. Ela não pensava se era certo ou não, não pensava no futuro, queria aproveitar ao máximo o presente ao lado dele, com medo de que algo lhe acontecesse ou que tudo mudasse como já aconteceu antes. Ela sentia insegurança, ao mesmo tempo que apenas o amor dele a fortalecia.

Emília viera no dia seguinte ao que Pansy chegou a mansão e cuidava de Pansy, ajudando-a a se adaptar a tudo aquilo, contando-lhe também sobre o passado delas juntas. Apesar de Pansy não se recordar, a conexão com ela foi imediata e elas ficaram próximas. Emília, no entanto, se sentia incomodada com a relação de Draco e Pansy porque ele era casado, mas não comentava e até entendia a posição deles. Estavam destinados a ficarem juntos, mas por culpa de Blaise eles foram impedidos e agora as coisas eram bem mais complicadas. Algumas vezes ela fazia companhia a eles e os momentos que passavam juntos eram muito divertidos. Emília via claramente o sentimento que um tinha pelo outro e de certa forma lamentava pelo casal de amigos. O mundo não era justo, não era feliz e nem todos os sonhos se realizavam, pensava ela.

Quando Draco partira naquela manhã elas preparam um piquenique e fizeram-no a beira do lago, conversando sobre um romance que haviam lido e as notícias no Profeta. Emília contara que todos pensavam que ela havia fugido, mas que o Ministério da Magia havia publicado uma nota dizendo que ela estava sob os cuidados deles, protegida como uma testemunha chave em um processo contra verdadeiros comensais, assim os comentários sobre ela cessaram. Agora quem estava em evidencia era Harry Potter e seu casamento. Emília contara a ela a relação deles com o menino-que-sobreviveu, falando dos insultos, da antipatia, da concorrência constante entre Draco e ele. Pansy rira e se julgara completamente diferente daquela pessoa que a amiga descrevia.

– Ainda bem que mudei. – Dissera Pansy – Eu era patética pelo que você descreveu.

Quando terminaram o piquenique elas caminharam para a mansão e se dirigiram aos seus quartos. Pansy sentia-se cansada e um pouco fraca, havia acordado não se sentindo muito bem naquela manhã. Talvez já estivesse adoecendo de saudades de Draco.

Pansy entrou em seu quarto e se assustou, havia uma pessoa lá, uma mulher, a esposa de Draco, Astoria Malfoy.

– Olá Parkinson! – Disse Astoria com um sorriso gelado.

Pansy não respondeu, ficou imóvel. Ela não esperava aquilo, não queria um confronto, não queria saber da mulher de Draco Malfoy, o homem a quem ela amava.

– Talvez não se recorde, então vou me apresentar. – Disse a mulher caminhando pelo quarto. – Sou Astoria Malfoy, nascida Greengrass, a esposa de Draco e a irmã de Daphne.  
– Olá! – Foi tudo o que Pansy conseguiu dizer.  
– Então é aqui que você está escondida. – Ela fez um gesto apontando ao redor – Draco fez um bom trabalho, demorei muito para descobrir onde ele passa o tempo quando não está no trabalho. Devia ter adivinhado que ele estaria com outra mulher, uma amante.  
– Não somos amantes. – Disse Pansy em sua defesa.  
– Ah não? Como você chamaria a relação que tem com meu marido?  
– Amizade.  
– Mesmo? Amigos agora vivem juntos, se beijam e dormem juntos?

Pansy não respondeu.

– Não se dê mesmo o trabalho de negar. Soube de tudo o que se passa nessa casa assim que pus os pés aqui. Kioba é um elfo doméstico bastante leal aos seus donos.  
– Não sei o que você ouviu, mas posso garantir que eu e Draco não somos amantes.

Astoria caminhou na direção de Pansy de forma agitada e lhe deu uma bofetada. Pansy levou a mão ao rosto olhando sentida para a mulher a sua frente e dando dois passos para trás.

– Não ouse mentir para mim na minha própria casa vagabunda! Sei que você e Draco estão juntos e odeio você por isso. Você quer separá-lo de mim e de nosso filho, mas eu não vou permitir. Não permitirei que ele se divorcie, que eu seja humilhada, que meu filho seja rejeitado ou cresça sem o pai. Você devia ter morrido e nunca ter retornado para o mundo mágico.

Pansy tentou conter as lágrimas que se formavam. Mais uma vez ela era acusada de coisas e rejeitada. Sentia-se suja por ter se deixado envolver com um homem casado, embora ela estivesse apaixonada por ele. Sabia agora que não era correto, na verdade sempre soube que ele tinha alguém e que iria ter um filho, um inocente naquela história toda e que não merecia sofrer, mas ignorara por seu próprio bem-estar.

– Quero que vá embora daqui. Posso lhe dar dinheiro se precisar, mas precisa desaparecer da minha vida com Draco. O que me diz?

Pansy tremia toda, sentia que ia desmaiar.

– Astoria.  
– Emília, o que faz aqui? É você também uma das amantes de Draco?  
– Você deve estar louca! Sabe que eu e Draco somos apenas amigos.  
– Se você for como ela, então é mais uma de suas prostitutas.  
– Não fale do que você não sabe e não me ofenda! – Emília enfrentou Astoria encarando-a, os olhos faiscando. – Peço que saia dessa casa e não volte. Draco não está aqui e eu o comunicarei de sua visita.  
– Esta é minha casa! Eu faço e digo o que quero.  
– Esta casa é de Draco!  
– Sou sua esposa e tenho o direito sobre tudo o que é dele.  
– Não estou discutindo isso, mas peço que saia mesmo assim. Draco deixou-nos aqui sem você, e é assim que deve ser.  
– Ela é só mais uma, você sabe! – Disse Astoria com desdém – Mais uma das mulheres que ele leva pra cama e descarta quando enjoa. É assim que ele faz sempre, é assim que ele vai fazer com ela. Nunca vai se divorciar de mim porque seria a ruina de sua imagem, além do fato de que eu carrego seu filho e herdeiro, e ele valoriza isso mais que tudo no mundo. Não se engane e não deixe que ela se engane, tenha certeza que ele só está se divertindo com ela, matando a saudade dos tempos de adolescência, mas logo enjoará dela e a deixará sozinha e sem nada, como soube que ele fez com outras antes dela.  
– Você não sabe o que diz!  
– É meu marido Emília, sei tudo sobre ele, acompanho todos os seus passos. Soube de todas as suas amantes, de como ele foi com elas e o que fez para elas. Desde que nos casamos Draco nunca foi fiel, sempre buscando uma e outra, mas no final ele sempre volta para casa, para mim.  
– Não me importo e seus problemas conjugais não me interessam. Estou aqui para cuidar de Pansy e é isso que farei, portanto, deixe-nos em paz!

Astoria encarou a mulher com ódio, uma ameaça velada em seus olhos. Erguendo a cabeça ela passou por Emília deixando-a sozinha com Pansy, e em segundos o som de uma aparatação se fez ouvir.

Emília olhou para Pansy com o coração partido. A amiga estava pálida e frágil, tinha uma aparência etérea, alheia ao mundo. Emília a envolveu com os braços.

– Venha Pansy! Vou preparar um banho para você relaxar.

Pansy seguiu Emília, incapaz de agir por si só. Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos. Pensava sobre sua vida ao lado de Blaise e Daphne, no tempo que ficou na prisão, na relação que ela tinha com Draco e em tudo o que a esposa de Draco tinha dito. Ela estava sendo enganada mais uma vez? 

– É verdade o que ela disse?  
– Pansy...  
– Por favor Emília, me diga, é verdade?  
– Draco não tem sido fiel, mas é porque ele não ama a esposa.

Pansy soluçou, o peito oprimido.

– Não pense nisso, tenho certeza que ele a ama e que tudo vai ficar bem.  
– Isso é errado não é Emília? Mesmo que eu ame Draco, é errado.  
– Não é a coisa certa minha amiga, Draco devia se divorciar e casar com você.  
– E me trair como ele faz agora?  
– Ele não faria isso, seria diferente, eu sei. Você é a única mulher na vida dele.  
– Não quero mais pensar nisso, quero ir embora daqui Emília, me ajuda.  
– Pansy, minha querida – Emília a abraçou com força.  
– Eu quero ir embora.  
– Você não tem para onde Pansy, sua fortuna não foi liberada, Draco não permitiria e ainda tem o Ministério que precisa limitar seus passos por enquanto, para sua própria segurança.  
– Acredita que Blaise e Daphne podem me fazer mal?  
– Agora que você desapareceu, sim Pansy. Blaise a quer e fara de tudo para tê-la de volta, já Daphne eu não sei. Mas não pense nisso agora, esqueça Astoria e venha.

Pansy tomou banho, tomou uma sopa e depois se deitou. Emília a deixou sozinha, recomendando que descansasse. De repente o medo, a tristeza, a angústia de estar novamente sozinha a envolveram. As lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos molhando o travesseiro e em poucos segundos ela estava soluçando. Mais uma vez perdida no mundo, mais uma vez sozinha, mais uma vez sem nada.

Naquela noite, Pansy não dormiu. Nem nas seguintes.


	9. Capítulo IX

Capítulo IX

Pansy olhou-se no espelho do banheiro e sentiu-se horrível. Ela havia finalmente dormido nessa noite, mas acordou sentindo-se tonta e nauseada. Não demorou para ela vomitar toda a sopa do jantar que Kioba lhe tinha preparado. Ela se perguntava se não conseguiria nunca mais se livrar daquela bendita doença.

Era domingo e Pansy estava sozinha com Kioba, uma vez que Emília tinha ido para casa na sexta-feira ver como estavam as coisas. Ela não se importava. Estava tão triste desde a partida de Draco e a visita de Astoria, que aquela doença apenas serviu como o pretexto que ela precisava para ficar trancada no quarto e deitada na cama. Desde que Draco viajara havia se passado já uma semana, e desde o dia seguinte em que Astoria apareceu ela começou a sentir aquele mal-estar. Devia ser de tristeza, ela pensava. Sentia fraqueza, tontura, vontade de ficar sempre deitada, e nessa manhã, enjoo. Estava claro que ela precisava se cuidar.

Pansy saiu do banheiro e caminhou em direção à cama, tudo o que desejava era deitar um pouco, mas então bateram na porta de seu quarto. Ela sentiu um aperto no estômago. Seria Draco? Astoria outra vez? Daphne? Ninguém poderia aparatar ali em seu quarto, mas na mansão sim, pessoas da família e autorizados. Pansy não respondeu e então voltaram a bater, agora com mais insistência.

Com um suspiro de desgosto, ela se dirigiu à porta. Sentiu o suor frio se formar em sua testa, a cabeça latejou e ela se apoiou na porta. Se a pessoa do outro lado soubesse o quanto ela estava perto de um desmaio, com certeza desistiria e a deixaria em paz. 

No momento que Pansy pôs a mão na maçaneta, bateram mais uma vez.

– Pansy! Sou eu Emília, está me ouvindo? Você está bem? Abra por favor! – O desespero na voz de Emília era evidente, então Pansy decidiu abrir a porta para a amiga.  
– Puxa Pansy, pensei que você não fosse abrir – disse Emília, entrando sem esperar ser convidada. – Achei que ficaria feliz em ver sua melhor amiga, uma vez que estive fora por alguns dias e você ficou sozinha nessa mansão fria. – Emília tentava suavizar o clima pesado entre elas. – Trouxe seu café da manhã.

Emília colocou a bandeja sobre a mesinha próxima da janela e abriu a tampa que mostrava o que ela tinha trazido: bolo, pão, biscoitos, geleia, suco e frutas. Pansy teve tempo somente de olhar para a bandeja e então o cheiro da geleia de morango a nauseou.

– Oh não!

Ela cobriu a boca com a mão e correu para o banheiro, vomitando tudo o que parecia ter restado em seu estômago. Quando Pansy acabou de vomitar, ela lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes, Emília estendeu-lhe uma toalha e ajudou-a a voltar para a cama. Felizmente, a amiga removera a bandeja de comida de sua vista.

– Por Merlin, Pansy, você está realmente doente.  
– Acredito que sim. Não é tristeza que me faz ficar assim – murmurou Pansy, tampando os olhos com a toalha.  
– Você está pior do que quando a deixei na sexta. Acho que devemos ir ao médico.  
– Não podemos, você sabe que não posso sair e ninguém pode vir a menos que seja a família Malfoy ou autorizado por eles.  
– Há quanto tempo está assim?

Pansy realmente gostava da amiga, mas gostaria que ela parasse de fazer tantas perguntas nesse momento. Tudo o que queria era ficar deitada ali e sofrer em paz. Mas sabia que isso não aconteceria porque no tempo que convivera com Emília ela pôde notar que a amiga era uma tagarela nata e, apesar de ser da idade de Pansy, às vezes, agia como uma mãe. 

– Não me recordo exatamente. Talvez uma semana. Desde que Astoria esteve aqui.  
– Humm.

Pansy levantou um canto da toalha.

– O que isso pode significar?  
– Não estou certa. Conte-me de todos os seus sintomas.  
– Sinto cólicas, meu corpo dói, principalmente meus seios, sinto-me fraca e cansada, tenho tonturas, dor de cabeça, alguns cheiros me dão enjoo, mas somente hoje comecei a vomitar.  
– Febre? Tosse? 

Pansy meneou a cabeça negativamente, mas parou quando o movimento revirou seu estômago novamente.

– Você foi cuidadosa?  
– Cuidadosa com o que? – Agora, aquela era uma pergunta tola, pensou Pansy.  
– Cuidadosa com Draco.  
– Draco? O que tem ele? Draco estava doente e eu não percebi?  
– Não querida, cuidadosa quando dormiram juntos, quando tiveram relações.  
– Oh, não! Não, não, mil vezes não! Não posso estar grávida. Nós... ele... eu...  
– Acalme-se! – disse a amiga movendo-se para a beirada da cama e sentando-se. – Quando você ficou menstruada pela última vez?

Pansy parou para pensar por um instante buscando na memória a lembrança de seu período.

– Duas semanas antes de eu dançar naquela festa e ser enviada aquele lugar horrível onde fiquei presa. – Lágrimas encheram os olhos de Pansy. 

Emília ficou séria e pôs uma mão em cima da de Pansy.

– Quanto tempo esteve presa?  
– Umas duas semanas. – Ela fungou.  
– E nós estamos aqui na mansão por mais três semanas, assim já são quase dois meses depois de seu último período.  
– Emília...  
– Vou buscar uma poção Pansy, basta algumas gotas de seu sangue para que possamos saber se está ou não grávida. Tome um banho e me espere aqui. Volto logo!

Pansy fez o Emília sugeriu e agora não segurava as lágrimas. Podia mesmo estar grávida? Como podia ter sido tão tola para não adivinhar? Ela perdera a memória, mas não a inteligência. Sabia que essas coisas aconteciam porque ela vira muitos filmes na TV. Talvez fosse porque se convencera de que nada realmente acontecera naquela noite fatídica em que dançara na despedida de solteiro. Quantas vezes dissera a si mesma que tudo aquilo fora um sonho e que não se entregara para um desconhecido? Como pudera ter perdido a virgindade com um homem que não era seu marido? O que Draco diria? Com certeza a odiaria. Ele a respeitava tanto e ela nem sequer merecia.

De volta a cama, Pansy sentia-se entorpecida. Não era possível que mais uma tragédia fizesse parte de sua vida.

Emília voltou meia hora depois e trouxe um vidro com um liquido amarelo dentro. Ela furou o dedo de Pansy com uma pequena agulha e deixou que algumas gotas caíssem no liquido, agitando-o em seguida.

Pansy caminhou até a penteadeira e sentou-se, esfregando as mãos nervosamente. Ela notou que a poção adquiriu uma tonalidade azul. Emília virou-se para ela com o rosto inexpressivo. Pansy a encarava com ansiedade.

– E então? O que significa? – O coração de Pansy pulsava acelerado.  
– Você está grávida. E espera um menino.

Pansy segurou-se na penteadeira. Ela sentia que ia desmaiar. 

– Você quer o bebê?

Levou um minuto para as palavras da amiga atingirem seu cérebro. Alguns instantes no consultório médico e seu problema podia ser resolvido, ela sabia que isso acontecia também. Uma mão protetora descansou sobre o estômago.

– Sim – foi a resposta.  
– Tudo bem. Você não tem que fazer nada que não queira. Conte a Draco. Tenho certeza que ele ajudará.  
– Draco vai me odiar.  
– Claro que não Pansy! Ele ficará encantado, ele a ama de verdade e ter um filho com você será apenas a cereja do bolo.  
– Um filho comigo? – Pansy a encarou sem compreender.  
– Sim, o bebê que você espera. Draco ficará feliz em saber que será novamente pai. – Emília retrucou impaciente.  
– Ele não é o pai. – sussurrou Pansy.

Emília ficou em silencio, o choque evidente em sua face.

– Blaise...  
– Não. Blaise nunca me tocou, éramos noivos, mas ele sem sequer me beijava.  
– Estranho, mas não se não foi Blaise e Draco...

Pansy suspirou. Seu estômago doía de nervosismo, a cabeça latejava mais do que nunca, ela sentia que ia sufocar...

– Pansy, se você sabe quem é o pai, deve dizer-lhe. – Emília pôs as mãos sobre os ombros da amiga. – Ele tem que lhe ajudar com o bebê, pelo menos enquanto você está sem renda.  
– Acredita mesmo que vou receber o dinheiro de meus pais?  
– Sim, todos que não estavam envolvidos receberam. Pode levar alguns meses, mas você vai ser uma mulher muito rica em breve. Seus pais não gastaram dinheiro na guerra como os meus.  
– Então não precisarei de ninguém, nem meu filho. – Ela disse orgulhosamente.  
– Não. Mas por enquanto sim. Realmente não poderá continuar aqui com Draco, acho que ele vai ficar confuso com tudo isso.  
– Claro que não posso. Confuso é o mínimo, ele vai me odiar, ficar decepcionado. E eu já pensava em ir embora por causa de Astoria, apesar de não ter para onde ir.  
– Eu gostaria de poder ajudá-la, mas não posso protegê-la adequadamente, não tenho recursos para isso...  
– Eu sei minha amiga, mas preciso mesmo sair daqui.  
– Pretende partir antes de Draco voltar?  
– Não sei quando ele volta e não posso sair daqui, esqueceu?  
– Claro que pode! Comigo!  
– Acha que posso? – Pansy estava surpresa.  
– Sim, Draco me disse que poderia sair se fosse comigo, mas apenas em uma emergência, para que não corresse perigo de ser levada outra vez por Blaise.  
– Isso é uma emergência, e eu não quero que Blaise me encontre, ainda mais nessa situação. Não imagino o que ele poderia fazer.  
– Nem quero pensar sobre isso Pansy.  
– Então você vai me ajudar Emília.  
– Vai procurar o pai do bebê?  
– Acho que ele me odeia.  
– Impossível! Se fosse assim, vocês não teriam um filho. A menos que ele tenha te forçado. – Emília olhou assustada para Pansy.  
– Não. Quer dizer... 

Pansy encarou Emília e então contou a ela tudo o que lembrava da noite em que dançara na festa de despedida de solteira, e também o que aconteceu depois. Contou como encarou o homem de olhos verdes, como aceitou a bebida do amigo ruivo do noivo, como acordou ao lado do homem, de a noiva dele ter aparecido, de ela ter sido levada para a prisão, de tê-lo visto no julgamento e então nunca mais.

– Merlin Pansy! Não acredito!  
– Em mim?  
– Não! Mas Harry Potter!? Isso é... Nem sei o que dizer. Se me dissessem que Voldemort ressuscitou eu ia acreditar, mas você grávida do Potter, jamais.  
– Por que é tão absurdo? – Pansy levantou-se incomoda e voltou para a cama sentindo-se fraca novamente.  
– Você e Potter sempre foram inimigos, viviam trocando insultos na escola. Draco também, mas agora eles convivem pacificamente, já não se odeiam, apesar de viverem numa disputa velada.  
– Eu tentei me convencer de que nada aconteceu...  
– Mas claramente aconteceu, e será um menino. Caramba! Isso vai ser um escândalo!  
– Não quero isso Emília. Não quero ninguém falando sobre mim ou minha gravidez, imagino quais coisas horríveis dirão. Já chega o que escutei e como tratada desde que acordei ao lado desse homem.  
– Você tem razão. Precisamos encontrar uma forma de manter isso em segredo.  
– É o que mais quero.  
– E Draco?  
– Direi a ele que estou grávida, não sobre o pai, não quero deixá-lo mais chateado.  
– Ele vai insistir.  
– Não direi mesmo que me sangre o coração.  
– Ele ia querer matar Potter se soubesse.  
– Isso é absurdo! Ele não faria isso.  
– Mas Potter ia acabar com ele, de certeza, afinal ele derrotou Voldemort, quem seria Draco Malfoy para ele!? Aí o escândalo seria maior.  
– Harry Potter é assim tão poderoso?  
– Não sei, mas ele é um excelente bruxo e o melhor auror do Ministério, acho que até do mundo mágico.  
– Ele poderia me defender de qualquer perigo?  
– Com certeza!  
– E ele tem dinheiro?  
– Potter é o bruxo mais rico do mundo mágico. Tenho certeza que é por isso que a Weasley está com ele.  
– Ah sim, a noiva. – Disse Pansy com desgosto.  
– Ela vai morrer quando souber e eu aposto que não haverá casamento.  
– Harry Potter gosta mesmo da noiva?  
– Com certeza. Tirando você, nunca ouvimos falar sobre o envolvimento dele com outra mulher depois que começou a namorar a Weasley. Ele é louco por ela.  
– Então ele não vai querer romper o noivado, não vai querer que ninguém saiba sobre minha condição.  
– Creio que não. Você é o segredo sujo do Potter.  
– Isso é ótimo então! É essa a saída!  
– O quê? Não estou acompanhando seu raciocínio!  
– Vou procurar Potter e dizer a ele que estou esperando seu filho. Pedirei que ele me esconda e proteja onde ninguém me encontre até que eu receba minha fortuna, então eu pago a ele por tudo o que ele fez e desapareço com meu bebê.  
– Entendi. É realmente um bom plano Pansy.  
– Sim. E você vai me ajudar. Quero falar com ele antes que Draco volte.  
– Draco voltará amanhã. Ele mandou uma coruja ontem.  
– Então preciso falar com Harry Potter Hoje.  
– Eu levarei você. Mas prometa-me que deixará que eu saiba para onde você irá.  
– Não posso prometer enquanto estiver com Potter, mas depois sim.  
– Então está bem.

Pansy lembrou-se dos olhos verdes como esmeraldas, da pele clara e cremosa que ele tinha, do cheiro masculino de colônia, dos cabelos negros e bagunçados. Não era provável que ele quisesse ajudá-la, principalmente depois de ela ter sido o instrumento que quase arruinou seu casamento e que poderia fazê-lo de vez agora. Considerando que ele a queria presa naquele lugar horrível, era provável que ele a mandasse para lá mais uma vez. Ele não gostava dela, provavelmente ele a odiasse. Mas ela teria que arriscar pelo bem do bebê que esperava. Por que tudo tinha que acontecer a ela?


	10. Capítulo X

Capítulo X

– Emma, quero que essas cartas sejam postadas hoje, sem falta — disse Harry, vasculhando uma pilha de papéis sobre sua mesa e entregando para a secretária.  
– Sim, sr. Potter.  
– Confirme o almoço com Aleksey Kirillovich e lembre-se, não agende nenhum outro compromisso para a próxima semana. Preciso voltar toda a minha atenção para o casamento.  
– Sim, senhor, e suas chaves de portal para o Rio de Janeiro chegaram mais cedo. Tenho certeza de que o sr. e a srta. Wasley se divertirão bastante.  
– Acredito que sim!

Harry pegou uma pilha de folhas de papel e começou a rascunhar, efetivamente dispensando a secretária. Ela entendeu e se retirou, deixando-o em sua grande sala de chefe dos aurores.

Pansy e Emília aparataram na entrada do Ministério da Magia e se dirigiram para o segundo piso, onde ficava o esquadrão dos aurores. Pansy andava com o rosto baixo e Emília ia na frente, ela sabia onde ficava o escritório de Harry.

Pansy tinha o coração acelerado e lhe faltava o ar. Ela não se sentia bem, temia ser reconhecida e hostilizada mais uma vez, mas precisava encontrar forças para fazer aquilo, para falar com o pai de seu filho e pedir ajuda antes do retorno de Draco.

Emília chegou a sala de espera do esquadrão e Pansy viu que haviam várias portas com nomes escritos e uma grande ilha de mesas com várias garotas, que ela concluiu serem secretárias, estando algumas mesas vazias, como a que estava em frente a sala de Harry Potter. 

De repente uma senhora saiu da sala do Chefe dos Aurores e Emília segurou sua mão, como a lhe dar confiança.

– É agora.

Pansy apenas estremeceu.

Harry empurrou os papéis para o lado e reclinou-se na sua cadeira de couro preto. Deu um sorriso de satisfação. Aleksey Kirillovich. Seu esquadrão correra atrás dessa parceria por anos e agora ele conseguira com pouco tempo no esquadrão de aurores. Aleksey era o chefe dos aurores russos e eles possuíam equipamentos e estratégias especiais muito eficientes na captura dos comensais da morte, eles já tinham capturado 90% deles na Rússia, e Harry queria essa mesma estatística para o seu departamento.

É claro que Harry tinha que dar a maior parte do crédito à Ginny. Fora ela quem persuadira Aleksey a entrar em contato com Harry para firmarem uma parceria de troca de experiências em segurança no mundo mágico. Ginny era jogadora profissional de quadribol e Aleksey era fã do esporte e do time de Ginny. 

Então Harry pensou em como tinha sorte de ter finalmente feito Ginny entender que tinha sido Rony quem armara toda aquela confusão, mesmo sem má intenção. Harry levara quase dois meses para convencer Ginny de que a amava e ela era a única mulher em sua vida, além de o casamento deles ser muito lucrativo para ambos e desejado pela família Weasley. E agora, dentro de uma semana, estariam casados. 

Suspirando, Harry pensou que tudo estava funcionando às mil maravilhas, exceto pelo contínuo sentimento de culpa que não o deixava em paz. Sabia que não era culpa sua o fato de Pansy Parkinson ter terminado na sua cama, Rony teve que assumir a culpa por aquilo. Entretanto, perturbava-o pensar em como ficou sua vida depois desse encontro entre eles. Ela foi presa, julgada e agora estava isolada com Malfoy porque necessitava de proteção contra seus antigos amigos. Além, é claro, de ela não recordar a vida anterior e não ter sua fortuna.

Mas havia algo que o incomodava ainda mais, o fato de que não fora capaz de tirá-la do pensamento. Seria mais fácil se não tivesse aqueles benditos sonhos quase todas as noites, sonhos eróticos, cheios de paixão. Nesses sonhos sempre haviam corpos nus, suados, entrelaça¬dos. E eram as imagens desse sonho que ele via quando imaginava que ela estava com o Malfoy.

Ele mudou de posição na cadeira, sentindo-se desconfortável, e então o interfone tocou, interrompendo seu pensamento de uma noite sensual passada com uma ex-inimiga e do envolvimento dela com seu ex-inimigo. 

– Sim? – respondeu ele.  
– Sr. Potter, há uma mulher aqui querendo vê-lo, chama-se Emília Bulstrode.  
– Não tenho nenhuma hora marcada. Agende uma visita.  
– Sim, senhor.

Harry recostou-se novamente na cadeira, os pensamentos voltando para a brincadeira de mau gosto de Rony. Ele tiraria aquela mulher da cabeça em breve. Ele e Ginny teriam um casamento perfeito e Pansy Parkinson seria apenas uma lembrança de sua despedida de solteiro. Não importava o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer com Draco Malfoy.

O telefone interfone tocou de novo.

– Sim, Emma, o que é agora? – respondeu ele, exasperado.  
– Sinto muito, mas a jovem diz que é extremamente importante falar com você.

Ele franziu o cenho. Geralmente, Emma era muito eficiente como secretária.

– Diga-lhe para marcar uma hora.  
– Bem, eu já disse isso.  
– E?  
– A jovem insiste que não sairá daqui até que tenha a chance de falar com você, e que se tiver que acampar na saleta de recepção, acampará.

Harry não se lembrava de ver Emma tão nervosa e atrapalhada, e tinha que admitir que estava curioso para descobrir o que podia ser tão importante para alguém ameaçar passar o dia na sala de recepção.

– Tudo bem. Mande-a entrar. Mas não deixe mais ninguém me incomodar. Se alguém que não está agendado aparecer, diga que já fui almoçar.

– Senhorita, você pode entrar. O sr. Potter a atenderá agora – disse Emma.  
– É minha amiga quem irá.

Pansy umedeceu os lábios secos com a língua. Agora que o momento chegara, não estava certa se podia levar em frente sua decisão.

Não, pensou Pansy, não ficaria nervosa. Quase dois meses se passaram e se esperasse por mais tempo não haveria razão para explicar seu dilema, traria o filho nos braços. Não podia voltar atrás agora. Não depois do que eles tinham lhe feito e das consequências que toda aquela loucura ainda poderia trazer.

– Vá, querida. Estarei aqui. – Disse Emília encorajando-a.

Respirando fundo, ela adentrou a "jaula do leão" e imediatamente ela viu o homem que a perturbara algumas vezes em sonho. Um rosto que ela esquecera ao lado de Draco.

A face de Harry expressou profunda surpresa.

– Bem, devo dizer que não esperava vê-la novamente, muito menos aqui. Draco a trouxe? Por que disse que era Emília Bulstrode?  
– Draco não sabe que eu vim e foi Emília quem me trouxe.  
– Você deveria estar sob os cuidados do Malfoy. – Disse Harry erguendo-se da cadeira e caminhando em direção a Pansy – Quem é Emília?  
– É uma velha amiga de escola e me faz companhia na mansão Malfoy. Draco viajou, não sabe que eu estou aqui.  
– Então por que veio?  
– Eu preciso falar com você – murmurou. Ela encarava os pés, não ousando olhá-lo nos olhos.  
– Você não precisava ter se incomodado. Podia simplesmente ter mandado uma coruja. Além do mais eu ia vê-la em breve para cumprir a rotina de proteção do Ministério.  
– Eu precisava vir pessoalmente.  
– Então suponho que seja algo muito importante.

Ela ergueu o rosto e empalideceu em perspectiva. Harry começava a sentir-se incômodo. 

– Então, o que é que você queria?

Ela sentiu-se empalidecer ainda mais. Como poderia dizer a alguém que era estranho para ela que estava grávida de seu filho? Ajudaria se apenas ele não fosse tão absurdamente bonito e sexy que a fizesse recordar a sensação do corpo dele no dela, que ela tentara inutilmente esquecer afirmando ser um sonho. Ela fechou os olhos, gemendo. Não devia pensar essas coisas, afinal ela amava Draco.

— Você está doente? — Perguntou ele com voz preocupada. 

Pansy sentou-se de repente na cadeira em frente à mesa dele. O estômago revolveu-se só de pensar na noite que passaram juntos e nas consequências. Ela abaixou a cabeça, Emília dissera que aquilo poderia diminuir o enjoo.

– Você está doente? – Repetiu ele.  
– Não – murmurou ela. – Apenas grávida.  
– O que foi que você disse?

O espanto dele era notório, a voz trêmula. Pansy ergueu a cabeça, sua face quase sem cor.

– Eu disse que estou grávida. 

Ele ficou silencioso. Ela prendeu a respiração, lutando contra o crescente enjoo. Ela esperava que ele falasse algo, qualquer coisa.

– Vai me dizer que criança é minha?  
– Sim, a criança é sua.

Harry pôs-se a caminhar pela sala.

– Estamos no século XXI. As mulheres não ficam grávidas assim facilmente a menos que queiram – Ele olhou-a diretamente com desconfiança. – Você nunca pensou nisso? Além disso só estivemos juntos uma vez!  
– Não, não pensei. Nunca foi a minha intenção ser posta na sua cama, também! E desde que você declarou que estamos na idade moderna, não foi minha responsabilidade o que aconteceu. Eu deveria ter apenas dançado naquela festa, não passado a noite com você!

Ela abruptamente ficou de pé com as mãos sobre os quadris. O peito arfava de raiva. Mas sua raiva somente durou alguns segundos, quando o estômago começou a ficar embrulhado. Ela diminuiu o ritmo da respiração, o que não ajudou em nada.

Harry sequer tomou conhecimento dos sintomas dela.

– Qualquer mulher no seu juízo normal teria se preparado para a possibilidade de alguma coisa acontecer, mas imagino que você nunca...

Pansy não o ouvia mais e pôs-se a procurar, freneticamente, uma porta que pudesse levá-la ao banheiro. No entanto, não havia uma porta que não fosse a saída e a única possível solução foi a cesta de lixo que estava ao lado de seu pé. Ela curvou-se e imediatamente vomitou. Quando acabou, percebeu que ele a estava segurando pelos ombros, muito sem jeito, batendo-lhe nas costas.

– Sinto muito – murmurou ela.  
– Não, sou eu quem deve se desculpar. Eu não tinha o direito de esbravejar contra uma mulher no seu... estado. Você gostaria de deitar-se?  
– Ficarei boa num momento. Todavia, eu gostaria de ir ao banheiro.

Harry a conduziu pela porta até o banheiro da saleta de recepção. Para sua sorte estavam apenas Emília e a secretária do auror. A mulher a olhava como se ela fosse um monstro de sete cabeças. Emília esfregava as mãos nervosamente.

– Por favor, ficarei ótima tão logo lave meu rosto. – Disse Pansy ao chegar em frente ao banheiro.  
– Tem certeza?

Por um momento, ela pensou que ele pudesse entrar no banheiro com ela para certificar-se. 

– Absoluta.

Quando fechou a porta do banheiro ela deu uma espiada no seu reflexo no espelho, o que quase a fez enjoar de novo. O rosto estava pálido, a testa transpirando e a maquiagem borrada sob um dos olhos. Não era de admirar que a secretária a olhara com tanta estranheza. 

Pansy encostou a cabeça no vidro frio do espelho. Gostaria que o dia tivesse terminado, ou melhor, que nunca tivesse começado. Uma lágrima correu pela sua face. Oh, Senhor, não ficara grávida de propósito, pensou. Claro, queria filhos algum dia, mas seus sonhos não incluíam alguém como Harry Potter na sua vida. 

– Você precisa de alguma ajuda? – perguntou uma voz do outro lado da porta.  
– Um minuto apenas – respondeu ela. A última coisa que precisava era Harry entrando ali.

Ela escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto rapidamente. Depois passou os dedos dando um jeito nos cabelos. Terminou com um toque de batom nos lábios e uma pastilha de hortelã na boca. Achando-se melhor, ela suspirou e saiu.

Harry estava encostado na parede próxima quando ela saiu do banheiro. Ele a conduziu pelo cotovelo de volta a sua sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Temos que conversar, mas longe daqui. Já falei com sua amiga Emília, e quando terminamos eu a levarei de volta à mansão.  
– Você conversou com Emília? Não poderá entrar na Mansão, não é um Malfoy ou uma pessoa autorizada.  
– Sou o responsável pelo seu caso e como está sob a custódia de Draco Malfoy, ele me deu permissão para ir até você. Eu estava adiando essa visita para depois do meu casamento.  
– Entendo.

Pansy ficou calada. A menção de casamento a recordou que precisava pedir logo ajuda dele para sair da mansão de Draco e dar um jeito na sua vida.

– Vamos!

Ainda sentindo-se um pouco fraca, Pansy não teve forças para argumentar. Harry pegou um objeto sobre sua mesa e segurando a mão de Pansy, aparatou.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

Harry levou Pansy para sua casa, na Grimmauld Place nº 12. Era o único lugar que ele imaginou poder ficar sem ser incomodado. Eles aparataram na sala de estar.

– Onde estamos? – Pansy perguntou temerosa. Harry Potter a intimidava.  
– No meu apartamento.  
– Oh!  
– Sente-se, por favor! – Ele indicou um sofá.  
– Obrigada! – Disse Pansy sentando-se.  
– Você quer beber alguma coisa?  
– Água, por favor!

Harry saiu para pegar água e Pansy olhou ao redor. A casa parecia ser era antiga e ampla, a julgar pelo tamanho da sala, pelos móveis e pela decoração. Pansy podia ver que as paredes claras foram pintadas recentemente e algumas coisas pareciam diferentes de tudo ali, incluindo uma televisão.  
Harry voltou e entregou a água para ela.

– Sua casa é... Antiga.  
– É bem velha mesmo e eu estou tentando deixá-la mais habitável. Ainda não pude dedicar-me a reforma-la completamente, mas alguns cômodos já estão modernizados. – Harry acrescentou.

O silencio caiu sobre eles e a atmosfera tensa era quase palpável. Pansy bebia a água encarando os pés de Harry. Ele sentou-se no sofá em frente a ela.

– Diga-me como isso aconteceu!  
– Não sei o que quer que eu diga, você estava lá, sabe tanto quando eu... Apesar de eu não ter recordações muito claras.  
– Entendo. E o que você está planejando fazer sobre o bebê?

As palavras dele caíram como pedras de gelo batendo no fundo de um copo.

– Não quero abortar, se é o que você está perguntando. Decidi que vou tê-lo. – Pansy respondeu corajosa.  
– Entendo.

Harry na verdade não entendia. Não sabia o que Pansy queria com aquela história e nem sabia mesmo se acreditava nela. Seria possível que ela estivesse esperando um filho dele?

– E o que você espera que eu faça?

Ela detestou continuar, mas suas próximas palavras tinham que ser ditas.

– Eu pensei em uma solução. Eu preciso de proteção contra as pessoas que fizeram mal aos meus pais, pelo que entendi, e também preciso de alguma ajuda financeira. Preciso que você arrume um lugar seguro para eu ficar e onde ninguém me encontre. Também preciso que me dê algum dinheiro para eu me manter. Não precisarei de muito e lhe devolverei tudo tão assim que minha herança for liberada. Então irei embora e tudo estará resolvido.

– Não – interrompeu ele, calmamente levantando-se.  
– Não? – sussurrou ela, espantada que ele pudesse ser tão insensível. O que ela faria? Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos. – Eu preciso...

Sua visão ficou completamente ofuscada com as próximas palavras de Harry.

– O que você realmente quer Parkinson? Essa história toda é muito estranha e eu nem sei se está dizendo a verdade. Essa criança pode nem ser minha.  
– Ela é. – Pansy disse num murmúrio.  
– Você esteve até uns dias antes de nos encontrarmos com Blaise Zabini e depois passou algumas semanas com Draco Malfoy. Essa criança poderia ser de um deles, mais provavelmente do Malfoy, e como ele é casado e não pode assumir a paternidade, talvez tenha pensado que poderia me enganar.  
– Eu não faria isso...  
– Não! Um slytherin jamais faria algo assim, jamais agiria como uma cobra. Não posso acreditar em você. Quase destruiu meu casamento uma vez e agora aparece novamente. O que você pretende? Quais são suas reais intenções?  
– Eu já lhe disse! – Respondeu Pansy exasperada – Não sou uma cobra! Eu só preciso de um lugar para ficar enquanto minha fortuna não retorna as minhas mãos. Depois que isso acontecer eu lhe darei o que você achar necessário para pagar por me ajudar e então vou desaparecer. 

– Assim facilmente?  
– Sim. Não tenho intenção nenhuma de viver neste mundo de vocês. Quero ir para algum bom lugar onde eu possa viver minha vida sem medo e sem esse negócio de magia.  
– Você é uma bruxa!  
– Deixei de ser e você sabe disso. Não tenho nenhuma magia desde que acordei ao lado de Blaise e Daphne. Você ouviu minha história no tribunal.  
– Então você é uma vítima?  
– Não sei. Só sei que tive uma vida da qual não lembro, mas já nem quero lembrar. Quero receber o que me pertence e ter uma nova vida bem longe daqui e de tudo isso. Você nunca mais terá notícias minhas e nem dessa criança.

Harry empalideceu. Se fosse seu filho, isso significava que nunca veria a criança crescer. 

– Malfoy não sabe que você está aqui?  
– Não!  
– E ele sabe de sua gravidez?  
– Ainda não. Direi a ele apenas que estou grávida, mas não direi quem é o pai.  
– E se ele quiser que você continue com ele.  
– Duvido que isso aconteça, mas mesmo que seja assim, eu não poderia. Draco é casado e sua esposa terá um bebê em breve.  
– E eu devo casar em breve também.  
– Eu não pretendo atrapalhar isso, se é o que pensa. Posso ficar bem distante e você nem vai saber de mim. Só me leve a um local seguro e então eu ficarei lá e você poderá me esquecer.  
– Por que fala tanto em proteção? Do que você tem medo?  
– Blaise. Tenho medo que ele me leve e apague minha memória de novo. Ou que machuque meu bebê. É a única coisa que tenho no mundo.  
– Você já se recordou de sua vida?  
– Não. Mas Draco e Emília me contaram e mostraram muitas coisas naquela bacia com água.  
– Penseira.  
– Isso.  
– Memórias podem ser alteradas. – Harry sentia-se irritado ao ouvi-la falar de Malfoy.  
– Acha que eles me enganaram também?  
– Não. Malfoy quer que você saiba a verdade. Quer que você fique com ele.  
– Eu acredito em tudo o que ele me disse.

O silencio pairou entre eles novamente. Pansy pensando sobre o que faria se Harry Potter decidisse não ajudá-la. Harry sentindo-se confuso. O casamento com Ginny estava próximo e agora acontecia isso. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Seria fácil escondê-la por um tempo e casar com Ginny, mas se a criança fosse sua, ele jamais seria um verdadeiro pai para ela. Romper com Ginny também não era uma possibilidade plausível, ele a amava. 

– Você está dificultando tudo. Você só precisa me ajudar, então você vai estar livre, vai se casar e eu vou ter algum dinheiro em breve para reconstruir minha vida. Cada um vai para o seu lado e pronto, tudo acabado.  
– Você fala como se tudo fosse simples e fácil. Se isso acontecer, nunca verei essa criança novamente.  
– Esquecerá dele quando tiver seus filhos com a mulher que ama. Além do que talvez você nem o veja nascer. Assim que eu receber o dinheiro eu vou partir.  
– E para onde você iria?  
– Para outro país. Para bem longe, onde ninguém me encontre.  
– Ainda estamos procurando Zabini, mas ele bom demais em escapar, pode estar em qualquer lugar.  
– Por isso preciso de sua ajuda. Disseram que é o melhor auror do Ministério.  
– Exagero. A equipe toda é boa.  
– Então talvez outra pessoa possa me ajudar. Não precisa ser você se não quiser, só achei que você não gostaria que as pessoas soubessem dessa situação. Somente eu, você e Daphne estamos cientes.  
– Isso não me faz sentir melhor, se é o que você pretende.  
– É o correto a se fazer. Você tem uma vida e eu não quero estraga-la. Já basta a minha. Eu só quero desaparecer daqui a um tempo e ter meu filho, viver com ele onde ninguém possa nos ferir. Esconder-me e me deixar partir, continuando com sua vida é o correto a se fazer nessa situação, pois nenhum de nós planejou isso.

Harry a encarou por alguns minutos, ela parecia tão... Desamparada. Pansy sustentou o olhar suplicando que ele concordasse com o ela sugeria.

– Não. – Harry disse de repente – O correto é eu fazer o exame de paternidade e se esse bebê for meu, nos casarmos.

Pansy engasgou.

– Não pode estar falando sério. Eu não quero me casar com você! 

Pansy esperara ouvir tudo, menos isso. A ideia era hilariante. Eles nem sequer se conheciam bem. Certamente, ele não estava falando sério.

Ela voltou-se para encará-lo. O queixo de Harry projetava uma linha determinada. Quando ele a olhou, Pansy soube que aquele era um tipo de homem que não brincava.

– Seria a única solução – disse ele. — Não quero meu filho crescendo com o rótulo de bastardo e sem saber que sou seu pai.

O homem que ela subestimara aparentemente tinha padrões de alta moral.

– Mulheres solteiras mantêm seus bebês hoje em dia e ninguém pensa mal delas ou de seus filhos. Tudo o que estou pedindo é um pequeno empréstimo. Se você quiser, pode até mesmo redigir um contrato, eximindo-o de qualquer futura responsabilidade. – Ela sentiu-se muito orgulhosa da maneira como explicou tudo.  
– Eu não me importo com o que outras mulheres solteiras fazem. Sei como é viver longe dos pais e não desejo isso para nenhuma criança.

Pansy sentiu que ia desmaiar. A maneira que planejara não estava funcionando e as próximas palavras dele confirmaram seu temor.

– Já tomei minha decisão. Farei o teste de paternidade e nós nos casaremos se for positivo. 

Muito bem, ela não queria casar com ele e destruir a vida deles. Precisava se eximir daquela situação desagradável e só havia um meio: mentir. Seus olhos se cruzaram, mas ela não conseguiu manter o olhar e dizer o que pretendia. 

– E se o bebê não for seu? Ou talvez, eu não esteja realmente grávida.  
– Você fez um teste de gravidez?  
– Bem, sim, mas não consultei um médico. Essas coisas podem falhar.  
– Foi um teste trouxa ou bruxo?  
– Bruxo imagino, Emília trouxe para mim.  
– E o teste deu positivo?

Ele certamente não estava facilitando as coisas.

– Sim, mas...  
– Poderia alguém mais ser o pai da criança?

Pansy enrubesceu. Abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saíram. Seus olhares se cruzaram novamente. Ela precisava mentir, não queria casar com ele, não queria estar presa a alguém que não amasse ou que a amasse, queria apenas que ele lhe ajudasse.

– Você sabe que sim. Na verdade, é realmente de Draco. 

Harry encarou-a, aquela mulher era exasperante. Uma hora dizia que o filho era dele e depois dizia que era do Malfoy. Talvez nem mesmo ela soubesse, mas Harry não poderia conviver com a dúvida.

– Muito bem. Faremos o teste mesmo assim e se o resultado for positivo, nos casaremos. Se não for, ajudarei você até que seu dinheiro seja liberado e então você pode ir para onde quiser, se assim o desejar. – murmurou ele com um sorriso de satisfação!

Ele achava que tinha todas as respostas. Era a hora de aprender que ela não obedecia a ordens de ninguém.

– Não vai ser positivo. E mesmo que fosse eu não me casaria com você. Só preciso de alguma ajuda.  
– Você se casaria sim – afirmou ele.  
– Não, não me casaria. Você não entende? Não quero mudar nossas vidas.  
– Você devia ter pensado nisso antes de ter vindo aqui e dizer que espera um filho meu.  
– Se eu soubesse que seria assim, jamais teria vindo, teria simplesmente fugido de Draco.  
– Bem, agora é tarde. Você se casará comigo e essa criança terá meu nome se for minha. E quer que eu lhe diga como sei disso? Tenho dinheiro e influências. Posso lhe dizer o primeiro nome de todos os juízes do mundo bruxo e o nome de suas esposas. Não seria difícil convencer um deles de que você não seria uma mãe capacitada. Então se você quiser fazer parte da vida deste bebê depois que ele nascer, fará o que estou dizendo.  
– Você... Você tomaria ela de mim?  
– Sim.  
– É minha única família... – Disse Pansy, as lágrimas formando-se nos olhos dela.

Harry sabia que estava sendo duro demais, mas ela tinha que ver que aquela era a única solução se o bebê fosse dele. Ele não tinha culpa por ela ter acabado na sua cama, mas era, pelo menos, parcial¬mente culpado da gravidez dela.

– Qual é a sua resposta? – perguntou ele.  
– Se o teste for positivo, eu me casarei com você – respondeu ela sem olhá-lo, sabendo que seria positivo.  
– Então está combinado. Faremos o exame de sangue hoje.  
– Tão rápido? – Ela o encarou assustada.  
– Quanto mais cedo melhor. Meu casamento está marcado para daqui a uma semana.

Ele não podia evitar ter pena de Pansy. Eles podiam ter o bebê juntos, mas eram ainda dois estranhos. Ele nem queria pensar em Ginny. No final das contas, todos sofreriam com aquilo.

– Por quê? – sussurrou ela.  
– Por quê o quê?  
– Por quê você se incomoda com o que acontece com o bebê? 

Que espécie de homem ela pensava que ele era?

– Você não deve ter uma opinião muito elevada de mim, Parkinson.  
– Na verdade, não tenho opinião alguma sobre você, isso é um problema. Apenas nunca pensei que quereria assumir a responsabilidade de um filho estando prestes a se casar com a mulher da sua vida.  
– É uma decisão difícil. Alguns homens podem se sentir dessa maneira, mas eu assumo a responsabilidade do que me pertence.

Os olhos dela ficaram tristes. Ele quis puxá-la para os seus braços, deixá-la descansar a cabeça no seu ombro, e dizer-lhe que não se preocupasse, que tudo correria da melhor maneira. Pansy Parkinson era tão bonita! A pele de porcelana com aqueles cabelos negros eram muito atraentes. Ele gostaria de pôr a mão nas mechas sedosas de seus cabelos, sentir o corpo delicado contra o seu.

Merlin! Quando seus pensamentos mudaram de direção? 

– Eu não quero me casar com você.

Levou apenas alguns segundos para que as palavras dela atingis¬sem o cérebro de Harry.

– E eu não quero me casar com você – replicou ele.

Por um momento, ele achou que viu um traço de dor, mas aquilo era ridículo. Por que Pansy Parkinson se importaria que ele não quisesse se casar com ela?

– Ouça, o casamento durará somente até o bebê nascer. Depois nós nos divorciaremos tranquilamente e estabeleceremos um acordo de custódia que seja bom para ambos. O bebê terá um pai e uma mãe e você não precisará ir embora do mundo bruxo se não quiser realmente.  
– Emília me disse que o divórcio não é aceito...  
– Em famílias tradicionais não, mas a minha não é tradicional, meus pais não eram puro-sangues.  
– Os meus sim.  
– Mas estão mortos agora, assim como os meus. Suponho que não tenhamos famílias a se preocuparem.  
– Mas as pessoas vão falar...  
– Nunca me importei com isso Parkinson. Espero que você faça o mesmo.

Ela não pareceu satisfeita com o plano, mas ele não sabia o que mais dizer. 

– Nenhum de nós dois tem escolha.  
– Seu casamento...  
– Falarei com Ginny. Direi a verdade a ela.  
– Pensa que ela vai aceitar ou esperar por você?  
– Gostaria que sim, mas não posso culpá-la se ela desistir de tudo o que temos.  
– Soube que vocês se amam de verdade.  
– Sim. Nós nos amamos.  
– Não precisa ser assim. – Disse Pansy tristemente.  
– Isso logo veremos. Quero que me espere aqui enquanto vou ao Saint Mungus me informar sobre o teste de paternidade. Estarei de volta em alguns minutos.

Harry saiu e Pansy ficou sozinha na casa. Ela decidiu que morreria se ficasse ali esperando e resolveu caminhar pelo local. Lentamente ela andou pelos corredores e abriu algumas portas, visualizando diversos cômodos. A casa era realmente grande e muito sombria. Precisava mesmo de uma boa reforma para ficar alegre e moderna. Seria ali que ela viveria até seu filho nascer?

Depois de sua breve exploração ela decidiu deitar um pouco no sofá, sentia-se repentinamente muito cansada. Em instantes ela adormeceu.

Harry voltou meia hora depois. Estava muito frustrado pelas notícias que se recebera. Procurou por Pansy e a viu deitada no sofá adormecida. Ela era a plácida imagem de um anjo, a mão sobre o ventre. Seria dele o bebê ou não? Em qual das vezes ela dissera a verdade? Não saberia até que ela tivesse o tempo de gravidez necessário e isso seria depois da data prevista para seu casamento. O que faria agora?

– Pansy! – Ele murmurou suavemente.

Nenhum sinal.

– Pansy! – Ele murmurou novamente.

Ela lentamente abriu os olhos.

– Você já voltou? Oh me desculpe, eu acabei... – Ela disse erguendo-se.  
– Tudo bem. Pode ficar deitada.  
– Não. Já descansei o bastante. Vamos fazer o exame agora?  
– Infelizmente, o exame só pode ser realizado a partir do quarto mês de gravidez.  
– Oh! – Ela ficou surpresa.  
– Teremos que esperar.  
– Mas você vai se casar em uma semana.  
– Creio que terei que adiar meu casamento.

Naquele momento uma coruja piou do lado de fora de uma das janelas da sala e Harry correu para deixá-la entrar. Era Errol, a velha coruja dos Weasleys. A carta saltou das mãos de Harry e tomou forma de lábios transmitindo a mensagem oralmente.

“Harry querido! Ginny sofreu um acidente no jogo de hoje. Disseram que um balaço a atingiu e ela caiu ao solo de uma grande altura. Ninguém conseguiu apará-la porque quem tentava era atingido também. Acreditamos que o balaço estava enfeitiçado e que o ataque foi de propósito. Ginny quebrou vários ossos e não vai se recuperar até o casamento. Já enviei as cartas e notas cancelando o casamento e avisando que uma nova data será marcada quando ela melhorar. Neste momento está sendo transferida para o Saint Mungus. Esperamos você! ”

Então a carta se desfez e Harry pensou que aquilo era uma coisa de Merlin. O acidente de Ginny faria com que o casamento fosse adiado e assim ele teria tempo para fazer o teste de paternidade e resolver sua situação.

– Creio que isso resolve tudo.  
– Sinto muito por ela.  
– Vou ver como ela está, mas antes vou deixa-la na mansão.

Pansy não ousou perguntar o que fariam, mas como se lesse seus pensamentos, Harry respondeu as suas dúvidas.

– Você vai voltar para o Malfoy e dar suas explicações para deixá-lo. Diga que veio me ver e pedir outro lugar para ficar, e que eu irei arrumá-lo no serviço de proteção secreta. Assim que estiver pronta basta por este anel no dedo e aparatará aqui. Se eu não estiver aqui, me aguarde. – Disse Harry tirando do bolso um anel de rubi e entregando a Pansy. – Vejo você em breve.

Em seguida eles aparataram na Mansão Malfoy em que Pansy estava, Emília a aguardava sentada em uma cadeira no Hall. Harry despediu-se das duas mulheres e partiu para o Saint Mungus. Pansy suspirou encarando Emília.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

– Preparei um chá com biscoitos para você. Está na saleta.

Pansy e Emília caminharam até a saleta, sentando-se num baixo sofá verde próximo a mesa com o lanche.

– Então ele vai ajudá-la? – perguntou Emília encarando Pansy.  
– Oh, ele vai ajudar-me, sim. – Respondeu Pansy com um sorriso triste.  
– Ótimo! Está vendo? Eu disse que tudo se arranjaria. – Emília sorria aliviada.  
– Sim, ótimo. Harry Potter arranjou tudo. Vamos nos casar. Parece que ele tem um peso na consciência e quer que o bebê tenha seu sobrenome.

Emília quase engasgou com o chá, ela tinha um olhar atônito no rosto.

– Você disse casar com Harry Potter?  
– Sim. E não foi ideia minha. – Disse Pansy depositando a xicara no pires e se recostando no sofá.  
– Querida, ele é o solteiro mais cobiçado do mundo bruxo. – Começou Emília entusiasmada – Tem boa aparência, dinheiro, um dos mais velhos sobrenomes, uma profissão de renome, mas está... – As palavras morreram na boca dela.  
– Está o quê?  
– Noivo – respondeu Emília, a face vermelha como tomate.  
– Sim, eu sei. Ele romperá com ela para casar comigo.  
– Foi o que ele disse?  
– Sim.  
– Bem... É interessante – Emília continuou hesitando.  
– O quê?  
– Semanas atrás algo aconteceu para separá-los e ela o dispensou. Saiu em todas as colunas de fofocas dos jornais que não haveria casamento, mas então eles fizeram as pazes e devem se casar no próximo fim de semana.  
– O que aconteceu você já sabe. A noiva chegou justo quando nós acordamos e deduziu o que tinha acontecido. Foi então que fui presa e toda a história ficou como pano de fundo. As manchetes que vi só estampavam minha foto e falavam coisas ruins de mim. Foi como se o Harry Potter tivesse simplesmente aparecido ali ao acaso e me encontrado fazendo programa. – Pansy revirou os olhos.  
– Lembro disso também. Disseram que você era uma prostituta trouxa, mas eu sempre soube que era mentira. – Emília acrescentou.  
– Ninguém comentou que era a festa de despedida de solteiro do Potter, só que eu dancei em uma festa num hotel trouxa. – Pansy suspirou triste com as lembranças do que diziam sobre ela. Sua imagem estava arruinada para sempre. Não havia espaço para ela naquele mundo bruxo.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Emília não conseguiu conter a curiosidade.

– Então como fica a questão do casamento?  
– Não irão se casar porque Ginny sofreu um acidente e quebrou vários ossos, impedindo-a de se casar por algum tempo. O casamento será adiado, o que dá tempo suficiente para ele fazer o teste de paternidade e ... Casar comigo.  
– Oh, meu Merlin, Pansy! Então vocês realmente vão se casar! – Emília tinha uma expressão de incredulidade, a mão tapando a boca.  
– Não! Eu não quero! – Pansy afirmou inquieta – Tudo o que quero é que ele me proteja por um tempo, mas ele ameaçou tirar o bebê de mim. Na verdade ele sugeriu que fiquemos casados até o bebê nascer e depois nos divorciemos, encontrando um acordo justo de compartilhamento da guarda.  
– E Ginny?  
– Ele disse que contará a verdade a ela e que ela decidirá se o esperará ou não.  
– Com certeza que ela vai. Ninguém seria louca de deixar Harry Potter escapar.  
– A não ser eu.  
– Sim.  
– Isso será um escândalo Pansy, o maior de todos os tempos!  
– Não me diga essas coisas Emília, não quero que as pessoas saibam. – Pansy levantou-se do sofá e pôs-se a andar pela sala.  
– E você acredita que algo assim pode ficar em segredo? Impossível, é sobre Harry Potter! O mundo bruxo morre por saber da vida do salvador do mundo bruxo.  
– Meu Deus, onde me meti?  
– É realmente inacreditável! Você e Potter. Sempre foi você e Malfoy.   
– Draco... – Pansy murmurou o nome gemendo.  
– O que fará sobre ele?  
– Vou contar a Draco que estou grávida, mas não sobre quem é o pai.   
– E se ele insistir?  
– Não direi e você não deve dizer também. E eu decidi que para evitar maiores problemas eu irei morar com Harry Potter.  
– Pensa que ele desconfiará?  
– Não. Insistirei que Potter é quem pode me manter segura.  
– Espero que dê certo.  
– Tem que dar.  
– Eu poderei ir vê-la?  
– Não sei como farei, falarei com Harry e se for seguro...  
– Sentirei sua falta – Emília deu a amiga um olhar triste.  
– Eu também. E muito. De você, de Draco... – Pansy tentou conter as lágrimas.  
– Talvez isso não seja tão mau – Falou sua amiga, trazendo a atenção de Pansy de volta ao presente. – Quero dizer, ele deve ter algumas boas qualidades se quer dar o nome ao bebê. Além de ser o salvador do mundo, é claro!  
– Bem, se ele tem, não notei ainda – Suas palavras denotavam desgosto. – Oh, Emília, você imagina o que vai ser viver com aquele homem?

Emília respondeu com uma expressão sonhadora.

– Acho que eu não me importaria.  
– Você não está sendo de muita serventia – disse Pansy, irritada.

Emília deu de ombros.

– Não posso evitar. É Harry Potter afinal, o solteiro mais cobiçado do mundo bruxo. E não vejo nada de errado no que ele está fazendo. Mas talvez ele mude de ideia, uma vez que tiver tempo para pensar sobre isso.   
– Duvido muito. Harry Potter parece ser o tipo de homem que tem controle sobre todas as situações. Não tive chance de discordar. Se casamento é o que ele quer, então será casamento o que terá. Uma coisa é certa, se minha vida tem que ser modificada, a dele também tem.  
– Oh Pansy, pare de antecipar as coisas! Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.   
– Eu espero porque eu não sei o mais poderia fazer...  
– Sobre o quê minha querida?

Pansy e Emília enrijeceram. Era Draco.

– Draco querido, você chegou antes do esperado. – Emília disse com um sorriso forçado tentando esconder o tremor que lhe ocorreu.  
– Sim, terminei tudo e vim embora, não podia esperar para estar em casa novamente. – Ele encarou Pansy – Senti muita falta de você.  
– Eu também.

Pansy caminhou apressadamente até Draco. Eles se abraçaram fortemente.

Emília observou a cena e se sentiu incomodada, ela sabia o que estava por vir, não queria estar por perto quando Pansy falasse com Draco.

– Se me dão licença, eu preciso fazer umas coisas. – Disse Emília retirando-se.

Draco apertou Pansy em seus braços sentindo o cheiro de violeta que vinha dela. Ela era macia, confortável e fazia com que ele se sentisse seguro, forte, cheio de vida e vontade de ser feliz. Ela era sua alegria.

Pansy sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ela já sentia a dor antes mesmo de falar com Draco. Sabia que não teria mais aqueles abraços, a companhia dele, as conversas, o amor. Tudo ia acabar.

– Draco... – Ela precisava ter coragem.  
– Sim meu amor.  
– Eu... Eu não posso mais ficar aqui com você. – Pansy disse e prendeu a respiração esperando.

Draco afrouxou o abraço sem soltá-la e buscou os olhos de Pansy.

– O que aconteceu?  
– O que estamos fazendo é errado.  
– O quê?  
– Ficar na mesma casa, nos beijarmos, dormir na mesma cama, falar de amor. Isso tudo é errado, você é um homem casado. – Pansy não tinha coragem de encará-lo.  
– Pansy, meu amor, olhe para mim – Draco pediu.

Pansy relutante ergueu os olhos para ele.

– O amor não é errado.  
– Não é, mas nossa situação sim. Você tem uma esposa e ela terá um filho seu em breve.  
– Meu casamento foi um erro Pansy, você sabe disso, eu só me casei com outra mulher porque pensei que você estava morta.  
– Eu sei disso, mas mesmo assim.  
– Eu procurei você por vários anos sem sucesso, não vou perder você agora. Eu pensei muito nessa viagem e decidi que vou me divorciar de Astoria.  
– E se tornar um pária na sociedade? – Pansy estava angustiada – Emília me contou como são os divórcios entre famílias tradicionais.  
– Eu não me importo. Superei o estigma de minha família ser aliada das trevas, posso superar o de divorciado se você estiver comigo.  
– E seu filho?  
– Eu jamais o abandonarei, ele terá todo o necessário.  
– Mas não a sua presença... Ou você pretende tirá-lo de Astoria?  
– Farei o que for melhor para ele. Não pretendo separá-lo de Astoria, mas se ela não for uma boa mãe eu não hesitarei em fazer isso.  
– Seria uma grande mudança em suas vidas.  
– Sim, mas é a mudança que eu quero. Não sou feliz Pansy, apenas quando estou aqui com você é que sinto amor pela vida. Não tire isso de mim. – Draco tinha um olhar suplicante.  
– Eu não quero que você sofra. – Pansy tocou o rosto de Draco e ele fechou os olhos.  
– Não me deixe...

Pansy não segurou as lágrimas.

– Astoria veio aqui. – Ela revelou.  
– Como? Quando?  
– Ela soube por algum elfo.  
– Ela fez algo a você?  
– Não, só me disse a verdade.

Draco sentiu raiva. Pansy viu os olhos cinzentos nublarem.

– Seja lá o que for que ela disse, não é verdade.  
– Você já teve outras amantes Draco?

Por um instante Draco pensou em negar, mas ele não podia mentir para Pansy.

– Sim.  
– Quantas? – Pansy temia o que iria ouvir, mas precisava saber.  
– Algumas, mas não vejo o ponto da questão.  
– O ponto é que você já esteve com outras mulheres fora do casamento Draco e eu posso ser mais uma, não quero ser a da vez.  
– Não meu amor, nunca, você é especial, você é única. – Draco envolveu o rosto de Pansy forçando-a a encará-lo. – Eu amo você. Você é a única mulher que amei nesta vida.  
– Eu não sei se posso acreditar... O que estamos vivendo é intenso, mas minha vida é muito confusa e eu preciso de algum porto seguro. Eu não me sinto inteiramente segura com você Draco. Amo você e acredito que você me ama, mas nossas vidas estão ligadas a de outras pessoas. Temo que no final de tudo, depois de tantas renuncias, você perceba que não valeu o sacrifício e também me traia por estar infeliz e insatisfeito.  
– Por Merlin, Pansy! Pois eu vou mostrar que te amo, todos os dias, por toda a minha vida. Você vai ficar comigo Pansy, eu nunca mais vou deixar você partir.

Draco a abraçou fortemente. Não podia permitir que ela fosse embora, ele a amava, ela o amava, as coisas precisavam se ajeitar entre eles, deviam ficar juntos. Esse sempre fora o destino deles, ficarem juntos, ele jamais seria infeliz com ela. Pansy era o amor de sua vida e ele seria unicamente dela.

Pansy não estava conseguindo se afastar dele, ela não conseguiria partir. Se continuassem daquele jeito ele a convenceria de que o lugar certo para ela era ao lado dele, mas ela sabia que era impossível. Ela estava grávida de outro homem. Isso complicava tudo.

– Tem mais uma coisa Draco...  
– Não Pansy, não tem mais nada. Por favor não diga mais nada. Por favor não insista em me deixar. Deixe-me amá-la.  
– Eu estou grávida.

Pansy prendeu a respiração pela segunda vez naquela noite e aguardou.

Draco deixou os braços caírem ao redor dele. Ele não a tocava. Ele não dizia nada.

– Eu descobri isso dias atrás e decidi que quero ficar sob a proteção do Ministério, dos aurores. Esperarei até que saia minha herança e então vou para outro país, algum lugar onde eu possa ficar segura e criar meu bebê longe desse mundo de magia ao qual não sinto que pertenço.

Pansy esperou que Draco dissesse algo, qualquer coisa. Esperou que ele gritasse, que ele a mandasse embora, que ele dissesse que a odiava, mas não o silêncio, e aquilo era pior. Ele não a encarava, mas ela via a dor nos olhos dele.

– Não queria que fosse assim Draco, mas esse bebê muda tudo... Ele só tem a mim, mas o seu pode ter os dois pais e isso é o melhor pra ele.

Draco a olhava sem ver. 

Pansy sentia o coração partido em mil pedaços. Era uma dor como ela nunca sentiu antes, pelo menos não que lembrasse. Dizer adeus ao homem que amava era como matar uma parte de si mesma.

De repente Draco moveu-se.

– O melhor auror que pode protegê-la é Potter, falarei com ele.

Sem esperar Draco aparatou, deixando Pansy atônita e sozinha.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII

Ela saiu em busca de Emília, encontrando-a em seu quarto.

– Pansy, como foi? – Emília ficou de pé quando Pansy entrou.  
– Draco disse apenas que Harry Potter era o melhor auror para me proteger e em seguida saiu em busca dele.

Emília arregalou os olhos.

– Você contou a ele?  
– Que estava grávida sim, mas não quem é o pai. Foi a única forma de Draco me deixar ir. Ele insistiu de várias formas para que eu ficasse e eu estava quase cedendo... – Pansy sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas.  
– E por que ele foi atrás de Potter?  
– Porque ele é o melhor auror.  
– Sim. Draco deve ter ido pedir que ele cuide de você. Vamos esperar que Potter não estrague tudo.  
– É disso que tenho medo, que ele conte algo. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.  
– Não Pansy, não há nada a fazer além de esperar.

Pansy encarou Emília cheia de dúvidas, mas concordou com a cabeça limpando as lágrimas. Ela devia esperar e mentalmente começou a pedir ao Deus dos trouxas que tudo ficasse bem em sua vida.

Longe dali, no hospital Saint Mungus, Draco aparatou em busca de Harry Potter. Ele sabia que a noiva dele tinha sofrido um acidente, tinha certeza que ele estava lá ao lado da garota Weasley.

Harry estava sentado no corredor sozinho. O Sr e a Sra Weasley estavam no quarto com Ginny, juntamente com Ron e Hemione. Ele tinha saído para respirar. A situação de Ginny era delicada e ele suspeitava que não tinha sido um acidente, mas um ataque, estava tenso pensando sobre a possibilidade de aquele ser um ataque pessoal. Harry já tinha perdido pessoas importantes demais, não queria perder mais alguém que ele amava.

Levantou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos suspirando. Amava Ginny e não queria perdê-la. E ainda tinha a situação com a Parkinson que alegava esperar um filho dele. Não sabia o que fazer, que rumo tomar, estava exausto. Nesse momento ele viu Draco Malfoy caminhando na direção dele parecendo transtornado.

– Potter, preciso falar com você. Siga-me, por favor!

Harry poderia ter dito não, mas ele sentiu que precisava ir. Sentiu que Malfoy tinha algo a dizer a ele e parecia ser importante. Seria a respeito de Ginny ou de Pansy? Logo ele saberia.

Quando entraram na sala de Draco este lançou feitiços de segurança e proteção para que não fossem ouvidos ou interrompidos. Harry pensou que era algo muito importante e sigiloso.

– Preciso de um favor seu Potter. – Disse Draco passando as mãos pelo cabelo.  
– O que seria? – Harry sentia o coração acelerado.  
– Preciso que esconda Pansy. Preciso que a proteja, que a leve a um lugar seguro e a mantenha lá até que sua herança seja liberada e Zabini esteja em Askaban. – Draco o encarava.  
– Eu...  
– Sei que não gosta dela, mas você sabe de sua situação agora. Além dela não lembrar de nada e ter estado sob a guarda de comensais ela está grávida, ela está grávida Potter! – Draco gritou 

Naquele momento Harry prendeu a respiração.

– Pansy já sofreu o bastante, não quero que ela passe por mais esse sofrimento. Se as pessoas souberem de sua gravidez, ela vai ser mais desprezada do que já é, e ainda tem Astoria que a incomodou e a fez se sentir cheia de culpa por ficar comigo. 

Harry permaneceu calado.

– Pansy é a mulher da vida Potter, eu não saberia o que fazer se a perdesse, agora que a tenho de volta. Você é o melhor auror, você é o melhor para cuidar dela. Só posso confiar em você.  
– A criança... – Harry se ouviu dizendo.  
– Sim, a criança. Pansy vai tê-la e eu vou amá-la como se fosse minha, mas entendo que agora não é o melhor momento, Pansy está determinada a me deixar e eu vou respeitar sua decisão, mas jamais desistirei dela e vou fazre tudo para ficar com ela pelo resto de minha vida.   
– Você não é o pai? – Harry morria de curiosidade, precisava ouvir o que Malfoy ia dizer, precisava saber de todas as possibilidades.  
– Naturalmente não, jamais me relacionaria assim com ela sem poder oferecer-lhe meu sobrenome. E acredite Potter, eu vou matar o maldito Zabini com minhas próprias mãos por ter tocado nela, por tê-la desonrado, por tê-la separado de mim e feito-a sofrer.

Harry sentiu o sangue gelar. Draco Malfoy não era o pai, Pansy alegou em seu depoimento que Blaise Zabini nunca a tocou, poderia haver outra pessoa ou seria ele mesmo o pai do filho que ela esperava? Estaria ela mesmo grávida? Harry teria que esperar mais de um mês para poderem fazer o teste de paternidade.

– Isso não é o certo a se fazer. Nos pegaremos Zabini e ele será punido.

Draco ignorou o comentário de Harry.

– Você pode fazer isso Potter? Pode cuidar dela? – Draco tinha os olhos marejados, o que surpreendeu Harry.  
– Você realmente a ama?  
– Pansy é tudo para mim, mas não consigo lidar com tudo isso agora.  
– Não se preocupe. Eu a manterei a salvo.  
– Fará isso discretamente? Não quero que a magoem mais.  
– Somente eu saberei onde ela estará, ninguém mais, para a sua própria segurança.  
– Muito bem, não sei como o agradecê-lo. Se houver algo que eu possa fazer...  
– Não se preocupe. Eu aviso se precisar de algo.  
– Pedirei a uma amiga que a leve até você amanhã no Ministério.  
– Certo.  
– Cuida bem dela Potter. Pansy é preciosa demais. Não deixe que nada a magoe mais, por favor!  
– Farei o possível para que ela se sinta bem.  
– Obrigado!

Draco hesitou, mas aproximando-se de Harry e o abraçou. Naquele momento Draco se sentia perdido e a única pessoa com que podia contar a respeito dos cuidados com Pansy era o Potter.

Harry sentiu-se desconfortável. Malfoy amava de verdade a Parkinson, mas ao que parecia, ela ia ter um filho dele. Sentiu como se estivesse Malfoy, Ginny, todos que conheciam ao manter a mulher escondida enquanto ela tinha a criança ou recebia sua herança para partir. No final das contas, ainda tinha esperança que tudo fosse um pesadelo, que ele acordasse e não existisse Parkinson em sua vida, apenas ele e Ginny. Pensar em Ginny era ainda mais inquietante. Agora ferida ele não poderia romper com ela ou mesmo explicar a situação da outra mulher que alegava um filho dele. Talvez o melhor mesmo fosse manter tudo aquilo em segredo.

– Sei que sua noiva sofreu um acidente, conte comigo para cuidar dela da melhor forma. – Disse Draco se soltando do abraço.  
– Obrigado Malfoy! Faça o possível por Ginny também.  
– Farei, não se preocupe! Vou agora mesmo vê-la.  
– Nesse caso eu o acompanho.

Harry e Draco foram até o quarto de Ginny e Draco verificou seu prontuário, examinando-a em seguida. Ao final ele disse que Ginny estava estável, mas tinha muitos ossos quebrados que levariam algumas semanas para crescerem novamente, o que a impedia de mover-se de qualquer forma. Ela poderia ir para casa em alguns dias, mas ficaria de cama por um bom tempo.

Os Weasleys ficaram felizes com a notícia e Harry suspirou aliviado. Depois disso, Draco voltou a sua Mansão.

Pansy não conseguiu dormir. Ficara andado no salão principal aguardando o retorno de Draco. Ela pensava em toda a incerteza que era sua vida, seus sentimentos por Draco, seus sentimentos pelo filho que teria... 

Passava das três da madrugada quando Draco aparatou.

– Draco! – Disse Pansy quando ele chegou.  
– Pansy!

Por alguns minutos eles se encararam e Pansy não conseguiu conter as lagrimas. Ali estava um homem que ela amava, que era maravilhoso com ela e que ela não queria ferir, mas com quem não podia estar.

– Não chore minha querida! Tudo ficará bem! – Disse Draco aproximando-se e envolvendo Pansy em um abraço. – Eu falei com Harry Potter, a melhor pessoa para levá-la a outro lugar e protegê-la. Ele cuidará de você, ninguém poderá encontrá-la, e ainda manterá segredo sobre tudo.   
– Sentirei sua falta – Murmurou Pansy com a voz abafada.  
– E eu mais ainda a sua.  
– Mas é melhor assim, não é? – Pansy passara a duvidar de sua decisão.  
– Por enquanto sim, mas não pense que desisti de você, porque não o fiz. Levei um susto ao saber de sua gravidez, mas isso me levou a enxergar a realidade da nossa situação. Sou um homem casado, com uma esposa grávida e que ama outra mulher, uma mulher perseguida por pessoas ruins, sem lembranças e sem seus direitos, e que ainda espera um filho sozinha. De meu lado preciso esperar meu filho nascer e então me separar de Astoria da melhor forma possível. Você precisa ficar protegida de Zabini e tranquila para ter seu bebê, enquanto espera que seus bens voltem a suas mãos, para somente depois decidir o que fara de sua vida, porque terá poder e segurança para isso. Então eu estarei pronto e você também, ficaremos juntos e vou amá-la e ao seu bebê como se fosse meu, assim como sei que você amará meu filho. Nos casaremos Pansy, estaremos juntos outra vez. Eu prometo!

Naquela noite Pansy e Draco ficaram juntos pela primeira vez. Quando chegaram no quarto de Pansy, Draco beijou-a num misto de doçura e ansiedade. Pansy entreabriu a boca, acolhendo a língua ávida, passandoos braços pelos ombros dele o que fez com que Draco a puxasse contra si fazendo com que os corpos se colassem. Num movimento rítmico sugestivo, ele penetrava a língua e voltava a tirá-la, provocando uma onda irreprimível de desejo em Pansy.

Draco soltou uma das mãos e começou a acariciar os seios de Pansy, apertando os bicos e sentindo-os enrijecer. Ele desarramou o laço do vestido preso ao pesçoco e seus lábios foram deslizando do pescoço até os seios, provocando-a devagar antes de se fecharem em torno de um mamilo. pansy gemeu quando Draco começou a sugá-lo, levando-a a arquear o corpo instintivamente.

Draco guiou-a até a cama e fez com que ela deitasse, retirando o vestido. Ele diminuiu um pouco a intensidade da luz e voltou-se para olhá-la, admirando o corpo da mulher que amava. Pansy sentiu-se envergonhada, tentando cobrir os seios. 

– Você é linda Pansy, é perfeita!

Draco livrou-se de todas as suas roupas, exceto a cueca e lançando-se sobre pansy ele voltou a beijar-lhe os seios. Em seguida passou a beijar-lhe o ventre, traçando uma trilha mais abaixo, até que a língua encontrou o umbigo, as mãos descendo, retirando a única peça de roupa que restara nela, e ousando mais, os lábios agora também desceram.

Pressentindo o que ele faria a seguir, ela entrou em pânico, mas Draco não lhe deu tempo para hesitação e continuou, os lábios quentes deslizando para mais baixo, entre as pernas. Ao beijar a pele sensível e perceber Pansy ofegando de prazer, ele prosseguiu, então sugando o sexo feminino, quente, macio, provovando gemidos enlouquecidos nela e fazendo crescer sua própria excitação.

Quando Draco levantou a cabeça, a respiração de Pansy estava entrecortada, suas mãos agarravam os lençois. 

– Ainda não – sussurrou.

Draco voltou a subir os beijos pelo ventre, brincando um pouco com os mamilos, e em seguida beijando Pansy profundamente, deitando-se sobre ela para que ela sentisse sua excitação.

Com um esforço doloroso, Pansy quebrou o beijo e obrigou os olhos a se abrirem para encarar Draco. Ela viu o rosto dele tenso e nublado de desejo, mas ainda assim havia ternura, o que fez seu coração bater ainda com mais força, mal suportando a expectativa. Apesar de estar grávida, essa era para Pansy a primeira vez. O que ela lembrava da noite que passou com Harry eram apenas imagens difusas, ela não lembrava o que pensou ou o que sentiu. Com Draco era diferente, ela estava ali com ele, ela o amava, eles faziam amor pela primeira vez e ela nunca esqueceria essa noite.

– Amo você, Draco. Preciso de você!

Draco segurou a mão dela contra o próprio coração, para que ela pudesse sentir a violência com que batia e soubesse que ele estava tão excitado quanto ela. Feliz, Pansy fitou-o por um instante, mas, invadida por uma súbita urgência de vê-lo por inteiro, baixou os olhos para o tronco e Draco percebeu, o que o levou a livrar-se de sua cueca.

Na baixa iluminação do quarto, a pele de Draco era mais marmórea do que nunca, e ela pôde ver o corpo dele por inteiro, que a fazia recordar uma estatua grega, mas com um membro bem maior e mais bonito. 

Pansy quis tocá-lo, mas hesitou, sem saber ao certo como acariciá-lo.

Draco percebeu a intençao de Pansy e guiou uma das mãos dela ate seu peito. Pansy, com curiosidade deslizou as mãos pelos músculos firmes do peito, observando como se contraíam, numa reação reflexa e apaixonada. Tocar a pele de Draco era como tocar veludo, e não resistiu ao impulso de roçar os lábios em seu braço. Depois, com um pouco mais de atrevimento, beijou-lhe o pescoço, tocando-o com a língua, sentindo Draco arfar de desejo e pressionar as mãos com mais força em suas cinturas. Ela estava tão concentrada no prazer que obtinha ao lhe dar prazer, deslizando as mãos em suaves carícias, que demorou a perceber que a mão dele não mais a acariciava nas costas. Incapaz de impedir a reação instintiva, Pansy fechou as pernas, os olhos assustados encarando-o repletos de apreensão.

– Não, meu amor – ele pediu num sussurro ardente, fitando-a com intensidade – Não se feche para mim...

Escondendo o rosto no peito dele, Pansy soltou um suspiro entrecortado e obrigou-se a obedecer. Então gemeu de prazer, quando sentiu que Draco finalmente penetrava a estreita passagem de seu corpo, até que ela o sentisse por inteiro, fazendo movimentos lentos e profundos. Guiada pelo instinto e pela imensidão de seu amor, Pansy moldou os quadris aos dele e passou a acompanhar-lhe os movimentos, levando-o a uma agonia indescritível de desejo. Ele se continha, determinado a assegurar-se de que ela chegaria ao clímax antes dele. 

Pansy sentiu algo desconhecido crescer dentro de si, correndo em suas veias, explodindo em todo seu corpo. Beijava-o intensamente, as unhas enfiando-se nos ombros de Draco, enquanto esperava pela chegada daquilo que sabia que ele iria lhe dar quando a penetrava mais uma vez, e outra, e outra... Então, a sensação explodiu em cheio, fazendo-a arfar contra a boca dele e gritar.

Com os braços e ombros tensos pela contenção que se impunha, Draco atirou-se a ela com movimentos breves e afoitos, entregando-se em seguida ao gozo, apertando-a mais em seus braços, jorrando dentro dela e gemendo alto, respirando ofegante contra seu rosto. Seus corações dispararam no mesmo ritmo frenético e enlouquecido e suas vidas se uniam de forma inexorável.

Quando um pouco de suas forças retornaram, Draco virou-se para o lado levando-a consigo. Os cabelos de Pansy derramaram-se em seu peito nu como uma cascata de cetim e, com a mão trémula, ele acariciou o rosto afogueado, sentindo-se o mais afortunado dos homens por ter feito amor com a mulher que amava.

– Amo você Pansy, mais do que a minha vida.  
– Amo você Draco, amarei para sempre.

No dia seguinte Draco despediu-se cedo de Pansy depositando um beijo suave em seus lábios, declarando seu amor e afirmando que eles ficariam juntos em breve e para sempre. Horas depois Emília levou Pansy até o Ministério, tomando todo o cuidado para que elas não fossem reconhecidas. Quando encontraram Harry em sua sala, Pansy se despediu da amiga com um forte abraço e um agradecimento. Minutos depois Harry e Pansy estavam sozinhos na sala de Harry se encarando.

Pansy e Harry saíram do Ministério uma hora depois, quando Harry concluiu a papelada de transferência dela, guardando os arquivos nos sigilosos. Eles caminharam até um ponto seguro e Harry tomou a mão de Pansy. Eles aparatam no Grimmauld Place, nº 12.

Ela não gostava da situação. Aquele era o mundo dele, a casa dele. Um lugar que não a deixava à vontade, como se a lembrasse o tempo todo: você não pertence a este mundo. Contudo, lá estava ela, olhando em volta do quarto de hóspedes. Ela verde claro e tinha uma grande janela de vidro por onde os raios de sol infiltravam-se, aquecendo e iluminando o local. Tinha uma porta pequena que dava para um banheiro razoável. Com um sorriso, ela sentou-se na cama, constatando que além daquele, havia apenas mais dois móveis que eram um pequeno guarda roupas de duas portas e uma penteadeira com espelho e banco. Pansy gostou.  
Então ela se ergueu da cama com determinação e passou a arrumar as poucas coisas que tinha trazido da Mansão Malfoy e que fora Draco quem lhe dera. Havia roupas, que ela pensou que em breve não usaria porque a barriga não ia permitir, sapatos confortáveis e itens pessoais. E ainda tinha uma foto dela e Draco, juntos, abraçados e rindo felizes no meio do jardim de rosas. Daphne tirou aquela foto dias antes de Draco viajar e ela descobrir que estava grávida, dias antes de Astoria aparecer e ela ter que encarar a realidade.  
Uma sombra de tristeza passou pelo rosto de Pansy, mas ela logo pôs a foto na penteadeira e decidiu mudar o foco. Ela agora viveria outra experiência e estava disposta a fazer o possível para ser agradável. Até porque seria por pouco tempo, ela pensou, logo ela receberia seu dinheiro e partiria com seu filho para sempre, deixando aquele mundo hostil que não a acolhera.  
Olhando para seu estômago ainda achatado, ela deixou o quarto à procura de algo que pudesse animá-la. Andou pelos corredores, verificou que tinham vários quartos, mais uns dois banheiros e foi observando os quadros que a admiravam e elogiavam, chamando-a Puro-sangue, até que encontrou uma porta que ao abrir parecia levar ao sótão. Pansy subiu as escadas e encontrou um monte de coisas entulhadas e cobertas com lençóis. Parecia muito com a sala precisa de Hogwarts que Draco lhe mostrara nas memórias. Ela caminhou por entre tudo até encontrar um grande espelho que a atraiu imediatamente.  
Pansy ficou diante do espelho e então viu que a imagem refletida não era a real. Ela via a si mesma grávida ao lado de Draco. Eles sorriam felizes e tinham alianças iguais. Eram casados e estavam formando uma família. Pansy tocou o espelho enquanto sentia as lagrimas brotarem de seus olhos.

— Temos regras aqui. Você não pode sair por aí mexendo em tudo.

Pansy assustou-se e encontrou Harry encarando-a.

— É o espelho de Ojessed, mostra aquilo que mais desejamos intimamente. Mas é tudo uma ilusão. — Sem dizer mais uma palavra, ele saiu.

Pansy não podia acreditar nisso. O homem era... era... Ela foi para o quarto de hóspedes e bateu a porta com toda força, não iria viver como uma prisioneira restrita apenas ao quarto.   
Para conter a ira decidiu tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa confortável. Mais calma e revigorada, usando um vestido verde claro leve com mangas e médio comprimento, Pansy sentou-se na penteadeira, passando a escovar os cabelos. Então uma leve batida soou à porta, mas ela saltou como se uma bomba tivesse explodido.

— Entre! — disse ela, esperando que sua face não traísse o que estivera pensando.

Harry abriu a porta.

— Tomei a liberdade de encomendar comida chinesa, você gosta?

Sua boca ficou cheia de água. Carne ao molho agridoce? Rolinhos primavera? Frango xadrez? Uma incontrolável vontade a atingiu. Ela tinha que comer.

— Acho que posso comer um pouquinho — Respondeu, tentando parecer casual. — Pelo bebê — acrescentou.

Pansy seguiu Harry até a cozinha, observando que ele tinha um andar bonito e seguro, muito autoconfiante. Ele tinha tomado banho e estava usando roupa social. A camisa branca cobria as costas e os braços, mas permitia entrever que ele era forte, esbelto e viril. A calça preta era quase justa, permitindo que Pansy visse que ele tinha belas nádegas.

Harry parou de repente e ela quase tropeçou nele, apoiando-se em suas costas para não cair. Rapidamente ela rompeu o contato e então pousou os olhos na mesa de jantar com a refeição sobre a toalha alva. Cuidadosamente, deu um suspiro profundo. Oh, o aroma. Fechou os olhos, deliciando-se. Ela estava faminta.

— Acho que a carne com brócolis será o prato mais leve para seu estômago — disse Harry, puxando a cadeira para ela. — Quando fiz o pedido, enfatizei que mandassem o que havia de mais leve, se é que há comida chinesa leve. Espero que lhe agrade.

Eles comeram em silêncio.

— Sobremesa? — perguntou Harry, oferecendo-lhe um biscoito da sorte.

Imediatamente, ela estendeu a mão e pegou um dos famosos biscoitos chineses que várias vezes ela comera com Daphne. Quebrando a dura crosta do biscoito, puxou o pedacinho de papel de dentro dele. Distraidamente, leu as palavras escritas no papelzinho e então seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela olhou através da mesa.

— O que está escrito aí? — perguntou Harry, estranhando a expressão na face de Pansy.  
— Oh, nada — replicou ela, tentando um sorriso. — Quem é bobo de acreditar num pedaço de papel enfiado dentro de um biscoito?  
— Ouça! Eu sei que esses últimos tempos não foram fáceis para você. Você não escolheu ser afastada de todos aqueles que a amavam, mas foi o que aconteceu, e Zabini, que você pensava ser seu amigo foi a pessoa quem a traiu. Sei que ama Draco Malfoy e ele também a ama, mas ele está casado e não pode ficar com você agora. Nossa situação também é delicada e embora nós não tenhamos desejado estar juntos aquela noite, aconteceu e agora você alega estar grávida de um filho meu. Não é fácil, mas veja meu lado também. Eu tenho uma noiva, que é a mulher que eu amo, e não quero magoá-la com nossa história, ainda mais agora que ela sofreu esse acidente. Decidi que não contarei nada, que resolveremos tudo entre nós dois, como você sugeriu. Ficará aqui até que sua fortuna retorne a suas mãos e então, se for seguro, você poderá ir embora e nunca mais nos veremos. Portanto, pense que será somente por alguns meses e tente fazer o possível para que tudo dê certo. 

De repente Harry notou que Pansy parecia que ia chorar. Ele se perguntou se disse alguma coisa errada, mas só repetiu as palavras que ela dissera uma vez. Que Merlin o ajudasse ou não conseguiria conviver com ela pelos próximos meses.

— Olhe, se falei algo que a aborreceu, peço desculpas.

Uma mulher chorando na frente de Harry o deixava perdido, e ele temia que estivesse prestes a ter uma mulher histérica nas mãos. Ela o fizera lembrar de Cho Chang quando eles se envolveram no quinto ano. Cho estava sempre chorando pela morte de Cedric.

— Você — o corpo dela se sacudia inteiro — você não me quer aqui.  
— Se eu não a quisesse aqui, por que insistiria que se mudasse para cá? — apontou ele, exasperado.  
— Por causa do bebê e do pedido de Draco.  
— Ouça, você está extenuada. Não me importa o que Malfoy pediu. Eu sei que você precisa de proteção e é minha responsabilidade protegê-la, independentemente da situação que nos envolve ou a você e Malfoy. Por isso, por que não se deita por um mo¬mento? Acredito que a excitação de toda essa mudança a cansou.

Ela assentiu e Harry suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos, ela não ia chorar. Ambos levantaram-se e ele caminhou a seu lado para o quarto.

— Estou certo de que poderemos conviver muito bem pelos próximos meses. Basta pensarmos em nós como colegas de quarto em Hogwarts e tudo funcionará esplendidamente.

Pansy concordou novamente e quando chegou ao quarto, deitou-se. Harry puxou o cobertor e cobriu-a.

— Tentarei — sussurrou ela com voz trêmula.

Ele sentiu-se vitorioso. 

— Você se sentirá melhor depois que descansar — afirmou ele. — Vou sair por um momento enquanto você descansa. Se acordar antes que eu tenha voltado, fique à vontade em casa.  
— Você disse que tinham regras aqui. Não posso andar por onde quero. — As lágrimas pareciam prestes a saltar novamente.  
— Você pode andar por onde quiser, só não pelo sótão. Há muitos artefatos de magia lá que podem ser perigosos para você e para mim. Essa é a única restrição.  
— Tudo bem então.

Harry pareceu satisfeito com a atitude dela e então saiu do quarto, pensando no quanto Pansy era estranha. Sem dúvidas ela não fazia o seu tipo, mas isso não importava, pois ele tinha Ginny e era ela quem ele amava. 

Meneando a cabeça, foi para a sala de jantar e começou a retirar a louça da mesa. Quando retirou o prato dela, notou o papelzinho embaixo. No momento que leu as palavras, começou a rir. 

“Não se afaste do caminho que o destino escolheu para você.”

Esse seria o motivo do estranho olhar que dominou as feições dela no fim do jantar? Será que pensava que viver com ele era seu destino? Só poderia ser isso.

Distraidamente, pegou o outro biscoito da sorte e o quebrou. Seu sorriso rapidamente desapareceu quando ele leu a mensagem.

“O destino sempre conduz para o que é certo, mas a consciência disso demora a ocorrer.”

Tolice! Pansy estava certa. Era apenas uma porção de bobagens que os chineses inventavam!


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV

Os dias se passaram rapidamente e logo se tornaram semanas. 

Ginny Weasley estava na toca cercada pela família e recebendo todo o carinho e atenção dos colegas de time. Harry ia vê-la todos os dias e passava o tempo que tinha disponível com ela. Ginny amava a atenção que recebia e Harry adorava fazer o que podia por ela. Ele lhe trazia tudo o que ela pedia e fazia tudo para mantê-la bem e feliz. 

No fundo, Harry sabia que agia daquela forma não só porque Ginny estava machucada, mas também para compensar a culpa que ele sentia por manter Pansy Parkinson em sua casa, grávida de um provável filho seu. Era uma situação que ele ainda não sabia como resolver.

Naquela tarde, Draco Malfoy aparatou na toca para a visita de rotina. Ele era o médico oficial de Ginny e cuidou dela da melhor forma, garantindo sua recuperação. Draco examinou-a e informou que tudo estava indo bem, os ossos estavam crescendo a contento e dentro de uma semana estariam no tamanho normal. Ela iniciaria a fisioterapia e logo poderia voltar a jogar e casar com Harry.

Ginny sorriu feliz ao receber a notícia e imediatamente mandou uma coruja para a cunhada Hermione, avisando que elas precisavam se reunir para retomar os preparativos do casamento. Hermione era sua madrinha. 

Draco aproveitou o momento e dirigiu-se a Harry:

— Potter, eu gostaria de conversar com você em particular.  
— Claro! Por aqui... — Disse Harry conduzindo Draco para fora da casa.

Caminharam em silêncio até o quintal. Harry com um certo receio. Draco com ansiedade.

— Obrigado por cuidar de Ginny! Ela tem se recuperado muito bem e em apenas dois meses!  
— Temos um acordo Potter, essa é apenas a minha parte. E é sobre Pansy que quero falar. Você deu as vitaminas a ela? Ela tem tomado? Como ela está?

Alguns dias depois da mudança de Pansy para o apartamento de Harry, Draco tinha ido até o ministério deixar umas vitaminas que Pansy precisava tomar por conta da gravidez. Ele escreveu as recomendações e Harry entregou depois a Pansy. Naquele momento Harry voltou a pensar que o filho de Pansy era de Draco e que os dois estavam mentindo para ele. Longe de irritar Harry, ele até desejou que fosse assim, pois estaria livre de Pansy e de todo problema que ela trazia para sua vida. 

— Pansy está bem, está tomando todas as vitaminas e seguindo todas as suas recomendações.  
— Isso é bom. A criança deve estar se desenvolvendo bem.   
— Acredito que sim.  
— No entanto ela precisa consultar um médico. Já está com três meses e meio e isso é mais que necessário.  
— Isso não é possível. Como poderei levá-la ao médico? — Harry estava horrorizado com a possibilidade de que descobrissem o estado de Pansy e a presença dele na companhia dela.  
— Sim, é possível — Disse Draco com tranquilidade — Você irá levá-la a um médico trouxa.  
— O quê?  
— É Potter. Eu sei que você está familiarizado com este mundo, portanto não será difícil para você. Mas para facilitar sua vida eu já localizei o melhor médico trouxa, agora é só você levar Pansy. Basta vocês irem transfigurados e não haverá problemas.  
— É mesmo necessário?   
— Sim, é uma questão de saúde dela e do bebê.  
— Certo. Levarei ela ao médico.  
— Aqui está o endereço.

Draco entregou a nota para Harry.

— Tem outra coisa que quero falar com você. Recebi essa coruja a alguns dias e acredito que é de Blaise.

Draco mostrou outro papel para Harry e este leu.

“Entregue-me o que me pertence ou eu tirarei o que é seu”

— Tem certeza que é de Zabini? — Questionou Harry franzindo o cenho.  
— Não, mas imagino que se trata de Pansy. Ele a vê como se fosse sua. E acredito que ameaça me tirar Astoria.  
— Precisamos formalizar a investigação pelo Ministério e proteger sua esposa.  
— Quanto a Astoria não se preocupe. Eu a enviei à França com minha mãe, ela está em segurança. Mas quero lhe pedir que faça a investigação de ameaça em sigilo, Blaise é astuto e pode arrumar uma forma de descobrir nossos passos.  
— Certo. Farei como você deseja. Se receber mais alguma coruja avise-me!  
— Sim, eu farei. E quanto ao acidente da Weasley?  
— Constatamos que o balaço estava encantado, foi enfeitiçado para atingir Ginny. Foi um ataque.  
— Suspeita de Blaise?  
— Também, mas há tantos outros comensais soltos que as possibilidades são diversas.  
— Entendo.

O silêncio recaiu sobre eles, ambos pareciam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

— Harry, Ginny está lhe chamando. — Gritou a Sra. Weasley da porta dos fundos, despertando os dois bruxos de seus transes.

Draco se despediu e aparatou. Harry se encaminhou até o quarto de Ginny.

— Oi meu amor! — Disse Harry dando um beijo nos cabelos de Ginny.  
— O que Draco queria?  
— Falar sobre uma coruja que ele recebeu e teme ser uma ameaça a sua esposa — Respondeu Harry, omitindo a parte relacionada a Pansy.  
— Ah! Certo... Harry eu estive pensando... Podemos adiar o casamento por mais alguns meses?  
— O quê? Por que? — Perguntou Harry assustado.  
— Não pense que não quero me casar com você Harry — Ginny gesticulava nervosamente — É só que quero jogar a próxima temporada antes de nos casarmos. Acredito que precisamos desse tempo para nos recuperar desses imprevistos que ocorreram nos últimos meses.  
— Entendi. Isso seria mais quatro meses e meio então?  
— Sim. Não é muito diante da vida toda que temos pela frente. O que me diz?

Harry pensou por um breve momento antes de responder.

— Acho uma boa ideia. Tenho muito trabalho no Ministério e seria difícil me afastar agora também. — Concordou Harry.  
— Ótimo! Você faz o que precisa em seu trabalho e eu no meu, então estaremos felizes e satisfeitos, e realmente dispostos e disponíveis para nos casarmos e construirmos nossa própria família. Quero casar e seguida já ter um filho seu — Disse Ginny com um sorriso amoroso.

Harry sorriu de volta e a beijou nos lábios, despedindo-se me seguida. Ele saiu da toca refletindo sobre a mudança das coisas. Ginny adiara o casamento e embora ele quisesse muito se casar com ela, sentia que não era possível ainda, não antes de resolver a situação de Pansy Parkinson. A decisão de Ginny viera a calhar e fora o melhor que acontecera agora. Ele teria tempo para pensar no que fazer para sair daquela situação. E por falar em Pansy, ele teria que fazer o que Draco sugeriu, levá-la a um médico trouxa para uma consulta.

Ao aparatar em seu apartamento ele encontrou Pansy assistindo televisão na sala e achou engraçado como ela gostava dessas novelas trouxas. Ele comunicou que a levaria ao médico e informou a data da consulta, deixando-a em seguida como ele tinha feito todo esse tempo. Harry evitava estar em casa para evitar estar com Pansy. E ela sabia.

No dia marcado para a consulta Pansy despertou cedo e tomou seu café, sozinha como sempre. Ela nem sabia que Harry estava em casa até ouvir uns sons estranhos vindo do banheiro de visitas.

— Harry? Você está bem? — perguntou Pansy.

A resposta dele foi abafada e ela teve dificuldade de saber exatamente o que ele estava dizendo, mas parecia que respondera que estava bem.   
Pansy notara que ele estava no banheiro a algum tempo e o barulho indicava que o estômago do bruxo não estava nada bom. Ela aguardou no corredor com preocupação e alguns minutos se passaram, antes de ele finalmente sair.

— Não fique muito perto de mim. Não quero que você se conta¬mine com algum vírus que peguei. — Harry disse com rudeza.

Pansy notou que ele parecia péssimo. A face estava pálida e a testa úmida.

— Há algo que eu possa fazer por você? — Perguntou ela com certa apreensão. — Talvez uma canja ou uma sopa?

Aquilo não parecera ser a melhor coisa a sugerir, pensou ela quando a porta do banheiro bateu na sua cara e Harry voltou a vomitar. Aquilo vez Pansy imediatamente recordar de como se sentira no início da gravidez.

— Tem certeza que quer ir ao médico comigo hoje? — gritou Pansy. — Você sabe, posso perfeitamente ir sozi...

A porta se abriu, batendo na parede com estrépito. 

— Eu disse que iria com você e vou. Mas, por favor, não mencione comida novamente.  
— Será que você está com gravidez psicológica também? — brin¬cou ela para aliviar a tensão.

Mas o olhar que ele lhe devolveu mostrava que a brincadeira não causara o efeito que ela esperava. Harry ignorou o comentário.

— Vou pegar a varinha para a transfiguração.

Harry mudou os cabelos de Pansy, alongando-os e escurecendo-os. Ele mudou seus cabelos para um castanho claro e os olhos para um tom azul, retirando os óculos e a cicatriz em sua testa. Ambos colocaram óculos escuros e chapéus e em seguida aparataram próximo ao consultório médico.

Harry e Pansy sentiram-se desconfortáveis ao chegarem no consultório. Havia um casal aguardando a consulta e eles observaram que o casal demonstrava abertamente o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, com mãos dadas e beijos furtivos, muito diferente de Pansy e Harry que estavam mais distantes que nuca.

Para alívio da bruxa ela foi conduzida a uma sala para retirar sangue e Harry a uma sala de espera. Algum tempo depois eles foram até o consultório médico.

— Seus exames mostram que tudo está perfeitamente normal, Sra. Potter. De acordo com meus cálculos, você está com três meses e meio de gravidez — O Dr. Matthews sorriu-lhes através da mesa. — Quero que tome algumas vitaminas durante toda a gravidez. Queremos um bebê saudável, não queremos?

Pansy sorriu empolgada, pensando se o médico idoso era assim tão empolgado com todas suas pacientes.

— E quanto a mim, doutor? — continuou Harry. — Deverei ficar longe de Pansy até que me livre desse vírus.

O médico sorriu com discrição.

— Esta é a razão pela qual pedi à enfermeira para tirar seu sangue também. Como eu suspeitava, você está sofrendo de indisposição matinal da gravidez.

Pansy meneou a cabeça.

— Oh, eu já passei por isso. Na verdade, estou me sentindo ótima.  
— Não você, Sra. Potter. É do sr. Potter que estou falando.  
— O quê? — Harry agitou-se na cadeira. — Você está brincando! Homens não sentem esse tipo de indisposição.  
— Realmente não é tão incomum como a maioria das pessoas pensam. Chamamos isso de dor empática. Na maioria das vezes, não dura muito tempo. — O médico tirou os óculos e começou a limpá-los com o lenço.  
— Isto é ótimo. Formidável! — disse Harry frustrado. Ele se imaginou no meio de uma reunião ou missão importante, tendo que correr para o banheiro. Como explicaria isso?   
— Não se preocupe, dura apenas algumas semanas! E vou receitar uns remédios para você também. Vai se sentir melhor.  
— Obrigada!

Quando saíram do consultório Pansy pôs-se a rir.

— Não vejo graça alguma. — disse Harry por entre os dentes.   
— Você tem razão — concordou Pansy, contendo-se para não mais rir. 

Ela não deveria continuar, mas alguma força invisível a forçava. Ela sentia necessidade de perturbar Harry Potter.

— Além do mais, isso durará apenas algumas semanas. Então suas alterações emocionais começarão.  
— Que alterações? — Harry estava incomodado.  
— Oh, você sabe, rompantes de choro, altos e baixos emocionais. Depois disso, há a dor nas costas, suas mãos e pés incham, você tem que ir ao banheiro a cada cinco minutos — Neste momento, ousou exagerar — E então há o parto. Pelo que ouvi falar, não é somente um trabalho muito difícil, mas é...

Ela o fitou e percebeu que aquele tom esverdeado estava colorindo as faces dele novamente.

— O médico explicou bem que esses sintomas no homem são apenas questão de empatia — murmurou ele.  
— Você acha isso? Você nem mesmo fica perto de mim, como pode saber o que eu sinto e ser empático a isso? — Pansy alfinetou.

A voz de Harry era um pouco rouca ao responder, notando a mágoa na voz de Pansy.

— Tenho certeza que passará dentro de poucos dias. 

O resto da caminhada até o ponto de aparatação foi em silêncio, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Pansy não conseguia entender por que Harry estava tendo aquele tipo de sintomas, afinal, Harry a evitava a todo custo, deixando-a sempre sozinha.

Engraçado, mas tal pensamento a deixou com vontade de chorar. Ela não queria admitir, mas ficar sozinha na casa de Harry a fazia enxergar que não era querida, que ela era um problema, um incomodo, uma presença não desejada na vida dele. 

Pansy alisou o próprio abdômen. Ainda estava chato, mas sabia que muito breve, começaria a arredondar-se. Em breve seria evidente que ali existia mais um ser e então seriam ela e o filho rejeitados.

Harry nunca quereria eles em sua vida, nunca se apaixonaria por alguém que pulava de dentro de bolos em festas de despedida de solteiro ou que mesmo sem recordar o passado, estava ligada pessoas ruins. Ele amava a noiva, a ruiva estonteante e independente que jogava algo e era famosa. Ele amava Ginny Weasley e era ela quem ele queria em sua vida, como sua esposa e era mãe de seu filho, era com ela que ele queria uma criança.

Pansy se perguntou se o que fazia era certo. Talvez ela devesse deixar Harry Potter também e pedir para ele levá-la a outro lugar que fosse seguro, mas onde ele não tivesse mais que vê-la. Ela não queria ser um fardo na vida dele, não queria ser mais uma vez rejeitada, não queria que seu filho fosse. 

— Você ainda pretende fazer o teste de paternidade?  
— Sim, agora que você tem o tempo suficiente, podemos fazê-lo. Mas não precisamos ter pressa, afinal você ficará comigo por um bom tempo, seja até sua herança ser liberada ou bebê nascer...  
— Não vai ser necessário... — Disse Pansy controlada — Não é seu filho...


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV  
Naquela noite Pansy não conseguiu dormir. Ela pensava uma e outra vez se fizera o certo ao negar a Harry a paternidade de seu filho, argumentando consigo mesma que sim. Era melhor que seu bebê não tivesse pai, do que ser rejeitado por ele.

Harry, por outro lado, dormiu aliviado. Finalmente Pansy admitira a verdade e agora ele teria novamente paz. Ela ficaria com ele até receber a herança ou até quando fosse necessário, mas sem o peso e a cobrança que a questão da paternidade tinha em sua vida, sem que ele corresse o risco de perder toda a estabilidade que ele tinha.

Quando mais alguns dias se passaram, Pansy ouviu os diversos comentários de Harry sobre o quanto ele amava Ginny, sobre como ele desejava casar com ela e fazer parte da família Weasley. Pansy sentiu que jamais teria espaço na vida de Harry porque jamais fora desejada por ele. Isso se tornou ainda mais evidente quando Hermione Weasley informou que estava grávida de três meses, uma semana a mais que Pansy, o que deixou toda a família Weasley em êxtase e Harry desejoso de que logo ele e Ginny estivessem esperando seu bebê também. Pansy sentia como se um punhal tivesse sido cravado em seu coração, era doloroso, mas ela suportou tudo com um sorriso forçado no rosto. 

Ela dizia a si mesma que não tinha porque se sentir daquele jeito, porque ela e Harry não tinham nada além de uma noite compartilhada. Ela sentia-se um pouco confusa, porque acreditava amar Draco, mas sabia esse era outro homem impossível para ela, muito mais que Harry Potter, porque Draco já era casado e sua esposa esperava um filho para daqui a poucos meses.

Pansy não tinha ninguém além de seu filho, mas ele bastaria para ela. Ela faria tudo para protegê-lo e o amaria como a sua vida, ele era sua razão de viver. Depois de tudo isso, ela se convenceu de que era melhor assim, que ninguém soubesse mesmo quem era seu pai, que ela pudesse viver em paz com sua criança.

— Potter, você está acordado? — gritou Pansy do lado de fora da porta.  
— Sim. Irei num momento — Ele já se sentia melhor. Indisposição matinal de gravidez...O médico trouxa não sabia do que estava falando... — Pensou Harry.  
— Ótimo, eu fritei bacon e agora vou fritar ovos. Como você gosta dos seus ovos? Moles ou duros?

Pansy não obteve resposta. Harry voou para o banheiro e apenas vinte minutos depois, Harry juntou-se a ela. 

— Imagino que você não quer o café da manhã, ainda — murmurou ela em tom de empatia.  
— Apenas chá, por favor — disse ele, sentando-se e evitando se movimentar muito.  
— Saindo. — replicou ela, alegremente.

Apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa, ele descansou a cabeça nas mãos. Pelo menos, a sensação de enjoo se fora. Pansy estava certa quando disse que provavelmente aquilo duraria alguns dias. 

Harry levantou a cabeça quando Pansy lhe serviu uma xícara de chá. O aroma flutuou no ar e ele com precaução, tomou um gole. Era bom e não sentiu mal-estar algum. 

Depois de alguns minutos, Pansy pôs um prato de torradas secas sobre a mesa.

— Você poderia experimentar algumas. Isso não lhe revolverá o estômago. — Sugeriu ela com um sorriso indulgente.

Pegando uma torrada, Harry começou a mordiscar enquanto ela deixou a cozinha de novo. Ele começou a relaxar sentindo-se melhor. A sensação de vazio foi diminuindo, gradualmente. 

Pansy reentrou na cozinha, carregando seu prato com ovos. Ele não ousou prová-los. O bacon tinha desaparecido, para sua sorte.

— Temos um jantar para ir amanhã à noite — anunciou Harry, mordendo a torrada.

Ela parou de passar geleia de morango na torrada e o encarou.

— Jantar? Onde? Eu preciso ir? 

Ele suspirou.

— Venho tentado firmar uma parceria com Aleksey Kirillovich, o chefe de aurores russos há meses. Ele dá muita importância ao trabalho e ajudaria muito se você fosse.  
— Como eu poderia ajudá-lo? — Questionou Pansy confusa.  
— Você é parte do meu trabalho, afinal. Sua história com os comensais será interessante para ele.

Pansy sentiu uma pontada de tristeza, Harry a estava usando. Mas afinal ela fazia o mesmo, estava com ele pela proteção que ele lhe garantia.

— Haverá muitas pessoas importantes lá?  
— É apenas uma pequena reunião. Provavelmente vinte e cinco ou trinta convidados, no máximo.  
— Pequena reunião? Imagina se fosse grande! — exclamou ela. — É seguro?  
— A maioria dos que estarão lá são aurores, e dos melhores. Você estará segura, e não precisara ir disfarçada.  
— Não estou certa se serei de grande ajuda.  
— Não seja tola! Já disse que todos se interessaram pela sua história. O próprio Kirillovich me perguntou sobre você e por isso achei melhor levá-la.  
— E onde será essa reunião?  
— Em Moscou. Iremos com chave de portal e voltaremos em seguida.  
— Chave de portal?   
— Esqueci que você não lembra mais de algumas coisas. É como aparatar, mas usando um objeto específico que nos leva a um lugar certo.  
— Certo!  
— Tudo que você tem a fazer é sorrir muito, responder sobre quando perguntarem da sua vida e fingir que somos estranhos, colegas de trabalho.   
— Não deixa de ser verdade. — apontou ela.  
— Eles não podem saber do que aconteceu entre nós na despedida de solteiro. Eles dão muito valor a família e Kirillovich é fã de Ginny, inclusive a conhece.   
— Ela sabe que moramos juntos?  
— Não, ninguém sabe e nem deve saber. Isso é um segredo e todos sabem, você não precisará comentar sobre.  
— Entendi.  
— Se não quiser fazer isso por mim, então pense em você e seu filho. Algum dia, ele tomará seu lugar na sociedade e as fofocas maldosas podem atingi-los. 

Ela parou o garfo no seu caminho para a boca.

— Acho que você tem razão.

Pansy continuou comendo sua mistura de geleia com ovos em silêncio, observando Harry deixar a mesa. 

Ali estava ela, num ambiente estranho, grávida, convivendo com um estranho e vivendo uma vida cheia de segredos. Harry Potter claramente não a considerava boa o suficiente para ele, mas ela não se importava realmente. Algum dia teria seu dinheiro de volta e faria o que quisesse, provendo um lar decente para seu filho. Nada mais importava.

Ela ergueu o olhar e franziu o cenho quando observou que Harry voltava à cozinha. Ele estava vestido à perfeição com um terno escuro, gravata de seda pura vermelha, cabelos quase arrumados. Parecia um pouco pálido, mas ela não deu importância ao fato.

— Aqui está um cheque para você poder ir às compras esta tarde e encontrar algo que possa usar no jantar íntimo. Pedirei a Emma, minha secretária, para acompanhá-la.

Ela deixou cair o garfo sobre o prato com um estrépito. 

— Não é necessário. Tenho muitas roupas e encontrarei algo apropriado.  
— Claro! Esqueci que você trouxe várias coisas que Malfoy te deu.  
— Draco é um amigo generoso. Eu não tinha nada quando ele me acolheu. — Disse Pansy na defensiva.  
— Entendo. É bom que tenha sido assim. Sua situação era realmente muito difícil. — Disse Harry compreensivo.  
— Ainda é — Murmurou ela fracamente.  
— Bem, então tenho certeza que você achará algo apropriado. Não é um jantar de gala, mas é um pouco formal.  
— Sim, tenho certeza que encontrarei.  
— Tudo bem.

Harry aparatou e Pansy dirigiu-se ao guarda-roupa. Ela tinha que admitir que estava super nervosa pelas circunstâncias. Olhou para seu reflexo no espelho de corpo inteiro do quarto, vestida apenas de calcinha e sutiã e pôs-se a experimentar tudo que tinha trazido da Mansão Malfoy. 

Ela mentira quando dissera a Harry que seu guarda-roupa era adequado. Lembrava de algumas das roupas que Draco comprara, mas não sabia se realmente tinha algo apropriado para um jantar formal. Ela encontrou vários vestidos bonitos e longos, de excelente tecido, mas que já estavam um pouco apertados na cintura. Como usava calças de moletom e blusas longas na maioria das vezes, não notara que a barriga estava começando a aparecer.

Pansy colocou a mão sobre seu ventre. Havia uma pequena protuberância, mas estava ali, era real. Ela estava mesmo carregando uma criança. Seu filho. Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas e Pansy sorriu. Não importava seu passado ou as circunstancias que a levaram até ali. Tudo o que importava era seu filho e ela o protegeria da melhor maneira.

Limpando as marcas de lágrimas das bochechas ela voltou a olhar as roupas, encontrando um vestido preto rendado no modelo tomara-que-caia com saia longa. Ela experimentou e achou que era adequado. A saia escondia perfeitamente seu estomago já proeminente, impedindo que as pessoas soubessem de seu estado. Era perfeito.

Achado o vestido ela passou a buscar um sapato que combinasse, e achou umas sandálias de salto médio prateadas que ficavam perfeitas. Depois procurou por joias e encontrou um par de brincos de pérolas. Não era o mais apropriado, mas serviria. Por fim procurou por alguma maquiagem, encontrando os itens necessários para dar um ar natural e belo ao seu rosto.

Pansy ouviu quando Harry chegou, mas não saiu do quarto para falar com ele. Ela estava concentrada em estar perfeita a noite. Banhou-se e deitou-se um pouco para descansar algumas horas. Quando despertou, ela pôs-se a se arrumar.

Olhando-se no espelho ela viu que tudo parecia bom. Embora simples, o vestido era elegante, novo e brilhava um pouco quando a luz o atingia. Pansy adorou o modo como o tecido da saia caía em suaves pregas até os tornozelos. Os cabelos castanhos estavam puxados para trás e presos no alto da cabeça em um coque meio frouxo com uma presilha de pedras que Draco também lhe dera, deixando os ombros desnudos. Os brincos de pérola não combinaram no final, e ela achou melhor não usar nada. Apesar de não estar com joias, Harry não teria razão para envergonhar-se dela. Dando um profundo suspiro, saiu do quarto.

Seu passos vacilaram e ela parou. Ainda podia fingir uma dor de cabeça. Dizer-lhe que não poderia ir, que não estava se sentindo bem. Ela de repente sentiu-se simplória. Como podia esperar competir com as mulheres que ele usualmente saía ou namorava, como Ginny Weasley?

Harry estava de pé ao lado da lareira na sala. O smoking escuro que usava tinha, sem dúvida, sido confeccionado sob medida. Começou a virar-se quando ele a viu. Seus olhos se encontraram. Então, vagarosamente, o olhar de Harry a envolveu de cima a baixo. 

Pansy tremeu quando ele começou a andar em sua direção, os olhos fazendo-a prisioneira. Quando ele estendeu-lhe a mão, ela quase teve medo de tomá-la.

— Você está deslumbrante! — sussurrou ele.

Foi o melhor elogio que ela recebera, porque ele dissera aquilo primeiro com os olhos. Era quase como uma carícia.

— Há apenas mais uma coisa que você precisa. — Ela entristeceu-se. Harry não a achara boa como ela previra.

Pansy deixou-o conduzi-la para a lareira. Ele largou sua mão e o calor de um momento atrás rapidamente desapareceu. Ela ficou surpresa quando ele retirou o quadro de um bruxo sentado em uma escrivaninha e apareceu um cofre. Harry girou o segredo da fechadura e o cofre se abriu.

A curiosidade a atingiu quando ela o viu tirando uma caixa preta longa e fina do cofre, e quando ela viu o que estava dentro, ficou sem fôlego. Sobre o veludo negro, havia um par de brincos de diamantes. Era a coisa mais bonita que ela jamais vira.

— Gostaria que você usasse isso esta noite. Pertenceu à minha mãe.

Ela podia ouvir o coração batendo tão alto que ele certamente ouvia também.

— Não posso, deve valer uma fortuna.  
— Tolice! Estes brincos precisam ser usados e não posso pensar em ninguém mais adequada do que você.

Harry tirou os brincos da caixa e entregou a ela. Pansy os colocou com mãos trêmulas.

— E se eu perder isso? — perguntou ela, tocando os brincos com os dedos e voltando-se para encará-lo.  
— Você não perderá. Oh, e no caso de eu me esquecer de lhe dizer mais tarde, você será a mulher mais bonita na festa esta noite.

Ela sentiu as faces corarem violentamente.

— E fica ainda mais bonita quando enrubesce.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI  
Pansy sentia-se a própria Cinderela trouxa quando segurou a mão de Harry para aparatar. Mas seu nervosismo voltou quando eles pegaram a estradinha particular que levava à propriedade de Aleksey Kirillovich e Harry soltou sua mão.

A casa era nada menos do que uma mansão, totalmente iluminada pelo lado de fora. Colunas elevavam-se, apoiando uma sacada em forma de balcão imenso no segundo andar. Arbustos podados artis¬ticamente completavam a estrutura da mansão.

Ela sentiu-se uma ave fora do ninho quando Harry parou em frente de portas duplas e um jovem de uniforme vermelho apressou-se para abrir a porta. 

— Você se sairá muito bem. Não se preocupe tanto! — sussurrou Harry.

Pansy tentou sorrir.

As portas já estavam abertas quando eles subiram os largos degraus. Risadas enchiam o ar, mas, em vez de dar-lhe confiança, somente fez suas pernas tremerem mais. Pansy desejou pendurar-se no braço de Harry quando entraram, mas sabia que não poderia. 

Quando entraram no salão, o olhar de ambos varreu a sala e imediatamente focalizaram Ginny Weasley. Ela quase não ouviu a exclamação sussurrada de Harry quando Ginny os viu. Era impossível que Ginny não fosse vista, ela se destacava na multidão. 

Pansy recordou que há pouco tempo que se sentira uma Cinderela, mas bem, estava no baile, o príncipe estava a seu lado, mas esquecera-se de um detalhe importante, ela não era a princesa, a princesa era Ginny Weasley. Ela era a noiva de Harry Potter e uma mulher estonteante.

Ginny usava um vestido de cetim vermelho do mesmo modelo que o de Pansy, tomara-que-caia, mas ela estava infinitamente mais elegante e parecia reluzir no salão.

— Não faça nada de modo intempestivo e cuidado com o que revela às pessoas aqui presentes. Lembre-se, estamos aqui para causar boa impressão e garantir sua segurança! — disse Harry.  
— Por que você pensa que eu faria alguma coisa que nos prejudicasse? — Pansy perguntou um pouco irritada.   
— Não penso nada, só estou lhe lembrando. — Disse Harry.

Pansy notou que ele olhava de uma forma apaixonada para Ginny Weasley. Ela pensou que ele podia pelo menos ter lhe dito que Ginny estaria ali. Ela estaria preparada, mais bem capacitada para lidar com a situação.

De repente Pansy sentiu-se da mesma forma que sentira quando estava frente a Astória. Ela se sentia culpada e deslocada, como se estivesse no lugar errado e com as pessoas erradas. Mas Pansy não teve muito tempo para pensar, porque Ginny se aproximou sorridente dela e Harry.

— Harry meu amor. Está atrasada! — Disse Ginny beijando o moreno e agarrando-se a ele.  
— Desculpa querida! Você recorda de Pansy Parkinson?  
— Olá Ginny, que bom ver você novamente. — O tom de voz de Pansy era doce, porém, frio.

O rosto de Ginny mudou para um tom de rosa brilhante e Pansy percebeu imediatamente que a ruiva não gostava dela. 

— Estou surpresa que ela esteja aqui na festa de Aleksey, quando deveria estar escondida de seus amigos comensais. — Ela falou para Harry, ignorando a presença de Pansy.

Quando Harry abriu a boca para responder, Pansy o interrompeu bruscamente:

— Oh, querida! Estou aqui porque fui convidada.   
— Aleksey ficou interessado em Parkinson, ele gostaria de saber mais sobre sua história. — Disse Harry.  
— Não vejo o que há de interessante, mas não vamos perder nosso tempo com esses assuntos. Vamos até Aleksey. Ele está aguardando por você.

Pansy observou como Ginny caminhava de braços dados com Harry de maneira altiva e satisfeita. Ela não pôde deixar de pensar que ela parecia estar exibindo um troféu, ao invés de andar com o homem que era o amor de sua vida. Resignada, ela viu que fora deixada sozinha e que as pessoas a olhavam com curiosidade. Ela decidiu que precisava de um lugar sossegado, não queria ser tratada como uma aberração. Fora um erro ir até ali, agora não tinha como voltar a não ser com Harry. Mas, onde poderia ir?

Pansy saiu do salão e chegou a um grande corredor. Muitas pessoas conversavam e bebiam algo e ela pensou que talvez fosse menos barulhento no andar de cima. Se pudesse controlar suas emoções, poderia ser capaz de encarar Harry e Ginny sem demonstrar o que ela sentia. 

Harry esqueceu de Pansy enquanto estava com Ginny. Eles encontraram Aleksey, mas esse não deu nenhuma resposta a respeito da proposta de Harry de unir forças e partilhar experiências. Somente quando o homem perguntou por Pansy foi que Harry recordou que a tinha trazido, mas não a encontrou enquanto olhava pelo salão.

— Não consigo ver Pansy daqui, mas irei procurá-la. — Disse Harry depositando sua taça de champanhe na bandeja de um garçom que passava.  
— Não é necessário. Fique com sua noiva. Quando encontrar a Srta. Parkinson me apresente.  
— Farei isso. — Garantiu Harry.

Nos momentos seguintes ele e Ginny caminharam pelo salão cumprimentando as pessoas, falando da carreira de Ginny e da dele. Muitas vezes o tema era sobre o casamento e Ginny respondia com satisfação que adiaram até o fim da temporada de jogos de quadribol, pois assim que casasse ela queria engravidar e cuidar de seus filhos com Harry, e ele precisava de algum tempo para organizar o departamento e providenciar um substituto.

Harry estava nas nuvens, amava Ginny e não via a hora de concretizar os planos que tinham feito juntos, mas alguma coisa a respeito de Pansy o incomodava.

Em dado momento um garçom passou com uma bandeja de comida. O cheiro o atingiu em cheio. Harry começou a suar na testa e pedindo licença se dirigiu até o jardim, sentando-se num banco de cimento. Ginny o acompanhou, preocupada com ele. 

No corredor no andar acima Pansy encontrara seu refúgio. Era uma sala pequena, com apenas um piano de cauda e um banco próximo da janela. Deixando a porta entreaberta, Pansy dirigiu-se até a janela, abrindo-a e permitindo-se respirar um ar fresco. A noite estava agradável e ela pôs-se a pensar em Harry Potter. Ela não tinha que se sentir incomodada ao vê-lo com a noiva, ela era apenas uma hospede provisória em sua casa, apesar de ser a hospede que carregava seu filho... ela desejou que Draco estivesse ali, que a abraçasse e confortasse. Mas ele não estava e nem estaria. Somente ela e seu bebê.

Passados alguns minutos ela se dirigiu ao piano, seus dedos dedilharam as teclas. Começou a se sentir relaxada imediatamente. O que não daria para ter tal instrumento? Pansy sentou-se no banco enquanto pensava das memórias que Draco lhe mostrara. Ela sabia tocar, Draco a havia feito recordar que ela era uma boa tocadora de piano e sabia várias melodias, principalmente algumas irlandesas que sua mãe ensinara, e uma, em particular era a favorita de Pansy e se tornara a de Draco, como ele dissera. E foi essa melodia que ela começou a tocar. O som era doce e ela acompanhou o ritmo. Quando terminou, teve que enxugar uma lágrima cadente. 

O aplauso foi suave, porém assustou-a. Ela virou-se e olhou para o homem na soleira da porta, um cavalheiro com aparência muito distinta, que aparentava estar na faixa dos trinta anos. Ele era alto, forte, com cabelos loiros e cacheados. Tinha traços afilados, pele bastante clara, com intensos olhos verdes e um bigode. Era muito bonito e curiosamente a recordava de Draco e Harry, como se fosse uma mistura dos dois.

— Desculpe-me, estava tão barulhento lá em baixo que pensei que aqui fosse mais tranquilo. Quando abri a porta e vi o piano, não pude resistir.  
— E qualquer pessoa que toca tão maravilhosamente como você não resistiria à tentação. Foi um prazer ouvi-la.

Pansy corou.

— Obrigada!  
— Minha mãe era irlandesa — contou ele. — Ela costumava tocar e cantar velhas melodias. — Lágrimas brotaram nos olhos do homem. — Essa era uma de suas favoritas. Você não conhece algumas outras, conhece? — Dissera o homem com um sorriso encantador.  
— Algumas — respondeu ela, sorrindo. — Minha avó era irlandesa e minha mãe me ensinou umas canções.  
—Você poderia? — perguntou ele, apontando para o piano e caminhando para sentar-se ao lado dela.

Pansy sentiu-se maravilhosamente bem depois de mais algumas melodias. Voltou-se para seu novo amigo depois de terminar a última:

— Acho que esgotei meu repertório de canções irlandesas.  
— Está ótimo. Pelo menos a tristeza desapareceu de seus olhos.

Pansy baixou a vista para as teclas do piano.

— Bem, não preciso dizer que você é espetacular ao piano! E eu sou considerado um bom ouvinte, se você quiser conversar sobre sua tristeza. 

Ela hesitou, mas ele lhe inspirava confiança.

— Sinto que estou no lugar errado e com as pessoas erradas. Não recordo vários anos de minha vida, passei por diversas situações complicadas e desgastantes nos últimos meses e hoje... Sinto-me mais deslocada e inadequada do que nunca. Vim aqui com um amigo, mas não sei como me portar e temo prejudica-lo. Esta noite é muito importante para ele.  
— E quem é seu amigo?  
— Harry Potter. Ele ia casar-se com Ginny Weasley, mas acabou tendo que adiar o casamento quando eu apareci em sua vida. Agora Harry tem a missão de me proteger e eu não tenho ninguém que possa substituí-lo nessa tarefa. Ele me trata bem, mas ela não gosta de mim e eu não quero ser um problema para eles, não quero ser um problema para ninguém. Eu nem teria vindo, se não fosse para ajudar Harry a firmar uma parceria que é muito importante para ele.  
— E o que você acha dessa parceria que ele quer firmar?  
— Não conheço o homem, mas pelo que Harry me disse seria muito bom se acontecesse. Poderia ajudar a capturar mais comensais e entre eles, talvez, capturassem aqueles que me enganaram.  
— Se Harry Potter é mesmo seu amigo, e aposto meu último galeão que sim, estou certo que a perdoará e entenderá sua situação e atitude.

Pansy sabia que não podia contar a um estranho as circunstâncias de seu real relacionamento com Harry, mas o homem a sua frente parecia ser bom e honesto.

— Obrigada por me ouvir.

O homem tomou a mão dela na sua num gesto de carinho. Pansy sentiu-se tao reconfortada que permitiu.

— Eu estava imaginando para onde minha acompanhante fugira.  
— Harry, entre e junte-se a nós!  
— Vocês dois se conhecem? — Perguntou Pansy assustada enquanto Harry entrava na sala e se apoiava no piano.  
— Sim.  
— Pansy, sou Aleksey Kirillovich. — Disse o homem levando a mão dela que ele segurava aos lábios.

Os olhos de Pansy arregalaram-se. 

— Engraçado, pensei que vocês tivessem se apresentado, uma vez que você estava de mãos dadas com ele.

Pansy não sabia por quem estava mais constrangida, por si mesma ou por Harry, porque ele estava sendo um tolo, parecendo ciumento. Ela não entendia o motivo do sarcasmo. 

— Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Kirillovich. Obrigada pelos agradáveis momentos. Espero que me perdoe por abandonar sua festa cedo, mas de repente, não estou me sentindo bem.

O sorriso de Aleksey foi cheio de calor.

— Eu mesmo não me preocupo muito com festas — disse Aleksey. — Diverti-me muito mais com uma audição de piano. — Disse ele piscando para ela. — Espero que venha à próxima festa. — Completou o homem beijando novamente a mão de Pansy.  
— Eu adoraria — replicou, sorrindo docemente e levantando-se para sair em seguida.

Ela não entendeu porque Harry a encarou com um olhar sombrio. 

— Vou apenas me despedir de Ginny e então partiremos.

Pansy conteve-se para não revirar os olhos. Ela observou que Ginny parecia desconfiada e irritada quando Harry se despediu dela com um beijo suave nos lábios. Ela percebeu que Ginny a encarava com olhos fuzilantes.

Era simplesmente perfeito! Não bastava Harry, agora Ginny também lhe dirigia olhares assassinos.

Na saída, enquanto caminhavam até o local de aparatação, o semblante dele era de pura raiva contida. O homem estava furioso e ela não sabia porquê. Ao chegar em casa, a vontade de Pansy era correr para a cama, mas, para que Harry não pensasse que o humor dele a amedrontava, dirigiu-se para a cozinha.

Pansy abriu o refrigerador trouxa, ao qual se acostumara, à procura de comida, como se não comesse há uma semana. Esperava muito que a vista do espaguete o deixasse enjoado ao perceber que ele a seguia.

— O que você pensa que estava fazendo com Aleksey? — A voz dele era fria e dura quando ele falou:

— Bem, achei que acabaria na cama dele. — Ela respondeu provocativa, sem nem saber ao certo porque queria provocar Harry Potter.  
— Não permitirei que você me faça de bobo. 

Ela virou-se para encará-lo.

— Oh, não se preocupe com isso. Você mesmo se fez de bobo com sua atitude naquela sala de música. Não entendo como pode agir daquela forma se você armou todo o show de irmos juntos para conseguir ser parceiro daquele homem. — respondeu ela, batendo a porta do refrigerador.  
— E você estragou tudo flertando com ele.  
— Eu não estraguei nada! Ele é um bom homem, tenho certeza que vai aceitar sua proposta.  
— Você já o conhece muito bem, não é? Não posso nem imaginar o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse chegado naquela hora.  
— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Pansy estava irritada, ela apoiava as mãos na mesa da cozinha.  
— Que se continuassem sozinhos você teria rasgado a roupa dele. A maneira como se olhavam, deixou-me saber exata¬mente o que se passava entre vocês.  
— E daí que algo se passasse entre nós? Você não tem nada com isso. Por que não vai buscar sua noiva e fazer aquilo que eu e Aleksey estávamos prestes a fazer? Assim você pode me deixar em paz!  
— Claro! E então o quê? Ia dizer que o filho que carrega é dele também, assim como fez comigo depois que dormimos juntos?  
— Eu nunca quis estar com você. Jamais me rebaixaria a ponto de rastejar ir para sua cama.  
— Claro que não, você é do tipo que entra furtivamente na cama de um homem. Aposto que foi assim comigo, com Malfoy, com Zabini e sabe-se lá quantos mais.  
— Você é desprezível — esbravejou ela, pegando um punhado de espaguete e atirando nele.

Harry desviou-se e seu rosto mostrava surpresa. O macarrão caiu em cima da pia. Pansy não acreditou no que fizera. Ela nunca agira assim tão agressivamente.

Sem que ela esperasse Harry caminhou até ela e puxou a mão suja de molho de tomate, levando-a a boca em seguida. Harry lambeu todos os dedos dela de uma forma sensual.

— Você está louco! — exclamou ela, com um súbito tremor de desejo a invadindo.  
— Estou? — perguntou ele, puxando-o para os braços. 

Harry a beijou de uma forma intensa que fez o corpo de Pansy estremecer e o coração disparar. Ele colou o corpo ao dela, deixando-a saber de sua ereção e seu desejo. Pansy o envolveu pelo pescoço.

— Vamos para o quarto. — Murmurou ele contra os lábios dela.   
— Não... Nós não deveríamos — sussurrou Pansy com voz rouca de paixão.  
— O que não devemos fazer? Isto? — perguntou Harry, as mãos deslizando pelas costas dela e desabotoando o vestido que caiu no chão e embolou-se a seus pés.   
— Isso não está certo — murmurou ela.  
— Isso não a faz sentir-se bem? — perguntou ele, deslizando as mãos dos ombros dela até os seios. — Ou é disso que você não gosta? — completou, inclinando-se e passando a língua de leve pelo mamilo.

Pansy não pôde evitar um gemido de prazer. Seu corpo parecia estar em chamas. E mesmo achando que aquilo não estava certo, não queria que ele parasse. 

Harry não tinha intenção alguma de parar.

— Ou talvez isso? — perguntou ele, quando enfiou a mão entre suas coxas para apalpá-la.

No momento que seus joelhos começaram a fraquejar, Harry tomou-a nos braços e carregou-a para seu quarto. Ele abriu a porta, chutando-a, e colocou-a sobre a cama.

Pansy queria sentir a nudez de Harry contra a sua. Puxou a camisa dele com tanta força que os botões saltaram para fora, espalhando-se pelo chão. Havia bastante luz da cozinha para que ela o enxergasse, e o que viu foi o suficiente para mexer com seus sentidos. Seus dedos correram através dos pêlos do peito de Harry. Ela o sentiu tremer e vibrou com a consciência de que tinha o poder de excitá-lo.

Harry puxou-lhe a calcinha pelos quadris, deixando o tecido sedoso deslizar para o chão.

Pansy mordiscou delicadamente o peito de Harry enquanto as mãos baixavam o zíper da calça dele, sentindo a ereção. Ele gemeu quando a mão feminina envolveu seu sexo.

As carícias continuaram em ritmo cada vez mais alucinante e a cama fez um ruído em protesto.

— Acho que quebramos a cama — murmurou ela.  
— Quem se importa? Oh, Merlin, como isso é bom.  
— Harry, oh Harry! — sussurrou ela, freneticamente enquanto ele a penetrava, fazendo-a gemer de prazer.

Sentindo cada uma das investidas, ela queria mais. Circulando-lhe com as pernas, puxou-o para mais perto. E quando eles atingiram o clímax, ambos gritaram.

A batida do coração de Pansy diminuiu quando Harry rolou de cima dela para o lado, puxando-a para seus braços. Ela descansou a cabeça contra o peito largo, arfando, suavemente agora.

— Eu... — começou ela.  
— Não diga nada — sussurrou Harry. — Apenas descanse. 

A respiração de ambos se fundiu. Quando ela virou-se de lado para dormir, um forte sentimento de segurança a envolveu.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVII  
— Harry, Harry o que aconteceu? Seu refrigerador explodiu ou coisa assim? —perguntou Rony entrando no quarto do amigo.

Ainda sonolenta Pansy foi tirada de seu sono pelo som de uma voz estranha. Sentia-se pegajosa.

— O que você está fazendo aqui em casa? — questionou Harry. — Deveria estar naquela missão em Lion.  
— Já está concluída, consegui identificar os comensais e eles estão na prisão — respondeu Rony — Então, o que aconteceu por aqui? Uma continuação da guerra da cozinha? — disse ele, olhando para a cama quebrada.

Pansy percebeu que era o amigo e cunhado de Harry e queria morrer. Nunca se sentira tão constrangida. Meu Deus, suas roupas estavam ainda espalhadas pelo quarto. Ela puxou as cobertas até a cabeça rezando para que ele não tivesse prestado atenção a ela. 

— Harry eu estou louco para saber como foi ontem a noite com Aleksey...

De repente Rony se calou encarando o corpo escondido ao lado de Harry.

— Esta não é Ginny. — Disse o ruivo encarando Harry, seu rosto adquirindo um tom avermelhado.  
— Não. Rony eu...  
— Quem está aí?  
— Não adianta se esconder. — Disse Harry para Pansy.

A morena lentamente baixou o lençol, deixando apenas seu rosto descoberto. Pansy encarou Rony aguardando os xingamentos e as ofensas.

— Eu conheço você. Você é a garota do bolo. Você é Pansy Parkinson.  
— Eu posso explicar Rony.  
— Eu espero mesmo Harry. Espero você na sala. Não demore.

Rony respirou fundo e saiu. Ele tinha vontade de bater em Harry, mas precisava ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer primeiro. Conhecia Harry muitos anos para saber que o amigo não era do tipo que ia para a cama com qualquer uma.

— Você pode sair de debaixo das cobertas agora. Não há perigo à vista.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Não, ficarei aqui para o resto da vida.

Ele deu uma gargalhada e puxou-lhe as cobertas de cima da cabeça. Pansy o encarou.

— Ainda há comida no meu rosto?  
— Não — replicou ele, beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz.  
— Graças a Merlin.  
— Bem, eu preferiria ficar na cama com você, mas conheço Rony e se eu não for para lá logo, ele voltará para me atormentar.

Harry empurrou as cobertas, levantou-se e caminhou para o banheiro, aparentemente despreocupado de sua nudez. Pansy não conseguiu tirar os olhos do corpo dele, Harry tinha um corpo magnífico, nascera para andar despido. Ele virou-se antes de abrir a porta do banheiro.

— Se você continuar me olhando desse jeito, ficarei tentando em petrificar Rony e voltar para a cama.

Ela pôde sentir as chamas da paixão se reavivarem. 

— Segure esse pensamento para depois, quando Rony se for, repetiremos a noite passada — disse ele entrando no banheiro.

Pansy sentiu seu rosto queimar. Harry Potter era mais seguro e livre do que ela pensara. Aliás, nada saíra como ela pensara. Pansy nunca imaginou dormir mais uma vez com Harry. A vida era mesmo uma caixa de surpresas. Ali estava ela apaixonada pelo pai de seu filho, o homem que não queria ter um filho com ela, que estava noivo de outra. A insegurança se apoderou de Pansy.

Quando Harry saiu do banho, Pansy se preparou para seu turno. Harry a encarou com um olhar de afeto e duvida, caminhando até ela e beijando-a de uma maneira sufocante.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. Não se preocupe. — Harry garantiu.

Pansy entrou no banho esperando que a água lavasse a tristeza que ela sentia nesse momento.

No corredor, Harry respirou fundo e caminhou até Rony.

— O que aconteceu Harry? O que você está fazendo com a Parkinson? O que ela faz aqui? — disparou Rony.   
— Após o julgamento ela ficou sob a proteção do Malfoy, mas a algumas semanas ele pediu que eu a protegesse porque ele não podia mais. Não sei porquê.  
— Ele cansou da prostituta e então chegou a sua vez? É isso?  
— Ela não é uma prostituta Rony, gostaria que você a respeitasse.  
— Se ela se desse o respeito e você também Harry, eu poderia fazê-lo.  
— Pansy e Draco foram amantes, mas ela não quis continuar com isso. Malfoy mesmo me contou. Quando eu a trouxe para cá eu jamais pensei em me relacionar com ela. Aconteceu apenas na noite passada.   
— Você está falando a verdade Harry?  
— Sim. Juro Rony, eu amo a Ginny.

Rony encarou Harry e eles passaram alguns minutos sustentando esse olhar.

— Por que você a trouxe para cá então? Se Ginny souber...  
— Ela está grávida.  
— O quê?  
— Pansy Parkinson está grávida. Ela me procurou pedindo para que eu arrumasse um lugar seguro para ela, isso antes do Malfoy. Ela disse que esperava um filho meu e naquele momento eu acreditei, afinal, ficamos juntos naquela festa no hotel trouxa. Combinamos fazer o teste de paternidade quando fosse possível, mas Pansy confessou que eu não era o pai. Como ela já estava aqui, decidi mantê-la enquanto ela espera a liberação da sua herança para ir embora. Nunca mais a verei então.  
— Malfoy é o pai? Ele poderia garantir que ela fosse para outro lugar.  
— Ele disse que não, que ele nunca a tocou. Afirma ser de Zabini.  
— No julgamento ela disse que ele nunca a tocou também, que nunca foram além de beijos.  
— Eu lembro disso. Ela não poderia ter mentido porque estava sob a poção da verdade.   
— Acredita que Malfoy mentiu?  
— Não sei, mas é possível. Ele a reencontrou quando nós a encontramos, mas tratou dela em Askaban. Eles podem ter estado juntos desde lá. Malfoy tem uma esposa grávida e seria um escândalo se ele a abandonasse por outra mulher. O costume entre eles não permite um divórcio. Pansy parece não ter aceitado isso muito bem e rompeu com ele.  
— Você poderia ser...  
— Ela disse que não, que não é meu e dadas as circunstâncias, se fosse acredito que ela não hesitaria em falar a verdade. Ela não tem ninguém, não terá ninguém quando for embora.  
— O que você fará agora?  
— Ficarei longe dela Rony. Prometo a você! Ginny é a mulher que eu amo, com quem eu quero ficar.  
— Não estou de acordo com o que você fez, mas eu sei que sua relação com Ginny está balançada. Entendo que você tem necessidades e que...  
— Obrigado Rony! — Harry abraçou o amigo.

Pansy ouvia pela porta entreaberta. O que esperava? Que Harry declarasse seu amor imortal a ela? Não, ele amava Ginny, ela era a mulher da sua vida. Pansy era só uma distração, tão logo ela recebesse sua herança ela partiria e ele nem hesitaria em deixá-la ir. Ele, com certeza, não via a hora de isso acontecer, de estar livre dela e se casar com Ginny.

Pansy tentou conter as lágrimas. Ela amava Draco e ele não poderia ser seu. Apaixonou-se por Harry e ele não a queria. Tudo que eles compartilhavam era um bebê, um bebê que ele não queria e um bebê não era suficiente para construir uma relação. Era uma tola em alimentar falsas esperanças.

Pansy levantou-se. Se ele podia ser insensível sobre tudo, ela também poderia. Havia estado tão apaixonada por Draco também e o tinha de certa forma esquecido, assim que não seria diferente com Harry.

Saindo do quarto, seus passos hesitaram quando entrou na sala de estar e ambos os homens se voltaram para ela. 

— Não tive a intenção de interromper — começou ela.  
— Por favor, junte-se a nós. Acredito que você se recorda de meu amigo Rony.

Como ela poderia se esquecer? Houve uma consolação. Rony ficou de pé quando ela entrou, parecendo tão desconfortável quanto ela. Mas não ia deixá-lo impune tão facilmente.

— Não é a primeira vez que seu amigo nos encontra na mesma cama. Se bem que na primeira vez, foi ele quem provocou isso.  
— Quero me desculpar por tudo — começou Rony. — Se pudesse voltar atrás, voltaria.  
— Eu também. Jamais teria ido aquela festa. Mas o que está feito, está feito. E não se preocupe, isso jamais vai acontecer de novo. Agora, se ambos me permitem, vou para meu quarto.

Pansy apertou o roupão que tomara emprestado de Harry e virou-se para ir embora.

— Esqueci-me de mencionar na noite passada — As palavras de Harry a detiveram — Tenho que partir por algum tempo. Uma viagem a trabalho.  
— Quanto tempo você ficará fora?  
— Umas duas semanas, no máximo três. Rony verificará, durante esse tempo, se há algo que você precise.  
— Estou certa de que posso me cuidar sozinha. Tenha uma boa viagem — disse ela, correndo para seu quarto.

Harry a observou partindo. Ele poderia ter dito um mês e ela nem sequer pestanejaria. Aparentemente, a noite calorosa entre os dois não significara nada para Pansy.

Harry sentia-se desgostoso. Era como uma bofetada no seu ego. Quisera que ela demonstrasse tristeza pela viagem dele, e, em vez disso, agira com indiferença, como se nada fora do normal tivesse acontecido na noite anterior.   
Ele voltou-se abruptamente.

— Você sabe que isso é segredo não é? Não poderá contar a Hermione — perguntou para Rony.  
— Não se preocupe Harry. Podemos fazer um pacto se você quiser.  
— Prefiro.  
— Certo. E eu garanto vir vê-la de vez em quando.  
— Obrigado.

Rony e Harry fizeram o pacto e Harry partiu no dia seguinte, sem se despedir de Pansy.

Três semanas se passaram e Harry não tinha voltado. Naquela manhã, Rony chegara com uma mensagem de Harry. Suas reuniões durariam pelo menos umas semanas mais. Pansy sabia que ele a estava evitando.

Rony fora muito solícito, oferecendo-se para ir às compras por ela, ou providenciar tarefas. Pansy sentiu-se grata, aceitando sua oferta, apesar de não ser Rony quem ela queria.

Os dias se passaram de forma lenta. A única mudança era o volume em seu abdômen. Pansy tinha certeza agora que trazia uma criança em seu ventre, sua barriga estava crescendo, pelo menos ela não estava só. Aquilo a animou.

Durante o dia ela vagava pelo apartamento e falava com seu bebê. Contava a ele coisas de sua vida e da vida de Harry. Mostrava-lhe o apartamento, lia livros e assistia a novelas. A noite ela dormia sob os lençóis de Harry, com roupas dele, agarrada ao cheiro que impregnava suas coisas.

Seis semanas depois ela recebeu uma coruja, uma coruja de Draco destinada a Harry. Draco dizia para Harry levá-la ao médico para os exames necessários. Ela estaria agora com algo em torno de cinco meses.

Decidida a fazer tudo para que o bebê ficasse bem ela aguardou por Rony. 

— Rony, por favor, você tem que me ajudar.  
— Você está bem? Feriu-se? O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Rony quando chegou ao apartamento de Harry e encontrou Pansy aflita.  
— Preciso ir ao médico, preciso fazer exames. E também preciso comprar roupas, veja como minha barriga cresceu. — Pansy exibiu o abdômen avolumado.  
— Bastante. — Disse Rony surpreso.  
— Draco escreveu para Harry, a carta chegou essa manhã. Na primeira vez foi Harry quem me levou, é um médico trouxa, como vocês chamam. — Pansy entregou a Rony a carta de Draco.

Rony olhou para ela hesitante, mas cedeu. Não queria ser responsável se algo errado acontecesse ao bebê.

—Certo. Vou dar uma saída, mas volto depois do almoço para irmos a sua consulta.

Naquela tarde Rony levou Pansy ao consultório indicado, aguardando por ela do lado de fora. Quando ela saiu eles se puseram a caminhar rumo a um shopping para comprar roupas novas para ela.

— Está tudo bem com o bebê?  
— Sim. Tenho que continuar tomando as vitaminas e me alimentando de modo saudável.  
— É sempre a recomendação.  
— Sua esposa também está grávida, não é? Está tudo bem com ela?  
— Hermione está incrível! Ela e o bebê estão bem.  
— Que bom. Temos quase o mesmo tempo de gravidez.  
— Hermione está com pouco mais de cinco meses.  
— Eu estou com exatos cinco meses. Ela engravidou uma semana antes de mim. Lembro quando Harry contou sobre o anuncio da gravidez. Já sabe o sexo?  
— Uma menina. E você?  
— Não deu pra saber ainda, o bebê não estava em posição.  
— Na próxima você com certeza já saberá. E por falar em anúncio, Draco Malfoy anunciou o nascimento de seu primeiro filho hoje ao meio-dia. — Disse Rony olhando de soslaio para Pansy.  
— Fico muito feliz por ele. Draco deve estar encantado. — Disse Pansy sorrindo docemente.

Rony percebeu que ela não ficou perturbada. Parecia genuinamente feliz com a notícia. 

— Você o ama Pansy?  
— Draco?  
— Sim.  
— Acredito que sim. Mas meus sentimentos por ele estão enterrados. Draco é um homem casado e jamais ficaremos juntos.  
— E quanto a Harry? — Rony parou de andar e a encarou.  
— Harry é um homem comprometido com sua irmã, e apesar de eu me sentir atraída por ele, não desejo relacionar-me mais com ele, ele também é um homem fora do meu alcance. Tudo o que me importa agora é meu filho e apenas ele.  
— Harry é o pai? — Rony a encarava.  
— Não. — Pansy mentiu.

Rony não disse mais nada. Eles caminharam até as lojas e Pansy comprou várias roupas de grávida, inclusive em números maiores para não precisar ir lá outra vez. Rony lhe ajudou a escolher vários modelos devido a experiência com Hermione.

Depois das compras eles pararam para comer algo, escolhendo um restaurante italiano bem localizado e de qualidade. Pansy e Rony conversaram enquanto comiam, o tópico fora bebês. Ao final eles estavam se dando bem e o clima entre ambos era leve e descontraído.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo XVIII

Duas semanas transformaram-se em meses. Parecia mais do que uma eternidade para Pansy.

Talvez ele não estivesse trabalhando, dizia uma voz quase inaudível dentro de sua cabeça. Talvez estivesse com Ginny, continuou a voz, mas ela baniu tais pensamentos da mente. Se Harry dissera que estava trabalhando, tinha que acreditar nele. E se ele estivesse com Ginny não poderia culpá-lo, ele tinha todo o direito.

Passando uma escova nos cabelos e um leve batom rosa nos lábios, Pansy se examinou no espelho, usava um vestido solto que não disfarçava o volume do bebê. Ela se arrumara para receber Harry de volta, depois de dois meses Rony avisou que ele retornaria.

Nesse meio tempo ela fora ao médico e ele lhe dissera que tudo estava de acordo com o programado. Quando ela lhe perguntara sobre o aumento exagerado da barriga em tão pouco tempo, ele rira, dizendo que cada mulher era diferente. Algumas mostravam muito da gravidez, outras não.

Diante do seu reflexo no espelho, ela franziu o cenho. Havia um volume muito definido. Talvez fosse do tipo das que mostravam muito. Pansy saltou quando ouviu a crac típico de aparatação. Afetando uma pose casual, olhou para Harry quando ele adentrou a sala.

— Oh, você está de volta — murmurou.

Ela esquecera-se do quanto ele era lindo. Incrivelmente sexy era uma melhor descrição. Sua boca salivava tanto que ela, literalmente, babava.

Ele depositou a maleta no chão.

— Rony não lhe disse que eu estava voltando hoje?  
— Parece que ele comentou alguma coisa a respeito, mas minha mente não gravou — mentiu ela.

Harry não sabia o que esperara como um cumprimento à sua chegada, mas, com certeza, não fora daquele jeito. Ela podia ter ao menos mostrado um pouco de entusiasmo, de calor, afinal, ele estivera fora por dois meses.  
Mas no fundo ele sabia o que o estava aborrecendo e não era a falta de emoção ao retorno dele que Pansy expressara. Ele sentira a falta de Pansy quase com desespero. A imagem dela lhe vinha à mente cada vez que fechava os olhos à noite e por isso ficara tanto tempo longe. Como dizia o ditado, longe dos olhos, longe do coração. Ele amava Ginny, mas agora tinha certeza que não era a única a ocupar seu coração. Pansy Parkinson fazia parte dele agora, de seus pensamentos, de seus planos, de suas emoções. Ele só não entendia como podia querer duas mulheres.

Pansy estava tão bonita quanto ele se recordava. Bonita e sexy até não poder mais, porém, de alguma maneira, diferente. Havia um brilho especial, como uma aura a seu redor, o que a fazia mais sedu¬tora. Mas ela era inatingível, é claro.

— Há alguma coisa que você queira? — perguntou ela.

Sim, ele a queria, mas não ousou dizer isso nem de brincadeira.

— Não, estou apenas satisfeito de estar de volta. E você, como está se sentindo?  
— Ótima. Estive no médico dias atrás e tudo está sob controle.

Ele sentou-se numa cadeira na frente dela e espichou as pernas. Ela parecia um pouco nervosa.

— O que você fez para ocupar-se enquanto estive fora?  
— Oh... uh... bem, eu fiz apenas o usual.  
— O quê, por exemplo?  
— Se você quisesse um relatório do meu dia-a-dia, deveria ter escrito para mim e não para Rony. Da próxima vez, vou fazer um diário das minhas atividades, hora após hora.

Harry não respondeu. Ela estava certa, ele não fez contato com ela por todo aquele tempo. Ela parecia chateada e isso lhe deu esperança de que talvez ela sentisse por ele o que ele sentia por ela, talvez ela tivesse pensado nele tanto quanto ele fizera.

— Ele moveu-se. — Pansy disse de repente.  
— De que é que você está falando?

Os olhos dela brilhavam quando o olhou.

— Do bebê. Ele moveu-se.

Ele sentiu que a cor se esvaía de seu rosto.

— Tem certeza? 

Ela assentiu.

— É uma sensação de asas de borboleta adejando. Venha aqui, dê-me sua mão.

Ele chegou-se mais perto e ela colocou a mão dele sobre sua barriga.

— Ele se mexeu de novo. Sentiu? 

Ele meneou a cabeça negativamente.

— Tem certeza que não o sentiu se mexer?   
— É provavelmente muito cedo ainda. — Harry disse desconfortável. A proximidade com Pansy, o cheiro dela o estava perturbando.  
— Acho que você tem razão — murmurou ela com um suspiro e então afastou a mão dele.  
— Provavelmente dentro de algumas semanas você sentirá os movimentos do bebê   
— Sabe, nada disso parecia verdadeiro até este momento.  
— Voce foi as consultas programadas? Malfoy quase me deixa louco enviando corujas constantemente. Pedi a Rony que as respondense.  
— Sim, Rony me acompanhou a todas elas. Recebemos corujas de Draco informando os dias e horários de consultas. Está tudo bem. — Ela levantou a cabeça, um sorriso sereno nos lábios que não ocultava uma tristeza, e flutuou em direção ao quarto.

Harry a observou partir sentindo um aperto no peito. Rony a acompanhara a todas as consultas, mas ele sentia que era sua obrigação e não do amigo ruivo.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Harry pouco vinha para casa, ainda evitava a presença de Pansy por medo de não resistir a tentação de agarrá-la. Ele procurou Ginny e sentiu-se frustrado quando percebeu que não ansiava a presença dela, como ansiava a de Pansy, que não pensava nela, como pensava em Pansy, que não sentia desejo por ela como sentia por Pansy. 

Era um final de semana e Ginny estaria de folga na cidade. Ele sugeriu que passassem o final de semana juntos e ela aceitou. Jantaram, conversaram, tomaram vinho, andaram de mãos dadas, fizeram amor. Tudo parecia perfeito como antes, exceto que Harry se sentia incômodo, como se estivesse no lugar errado, fazendo o que não devia. Ele pensava em Pansy e no que ela diria quando soubesse. Ele sentia-se como se a estivesse enganando.

Ginny falava sobre o casamento, fazia planos, falava dos arranjos, dos convites, de como seria a decoração. Harry não conseguia ouvi-la, não acompanhava o raciocínio dela, pensava apenas que se aquilo acontecesse, ele perderia Pansy, para sempre.

Pansy estava sentada no sofá e se sentindo solitária no sábado à noite quando ouviu que alguém aparatou na cozinha. Ela correu para lá na esperança que fosse Harry, mas não era.

— Rony!  
— Oh Pansy, pensei que estava dormindo! Vim trazer umas coisas para você comer durante o final de semana.  
— Harry pediu que você trouxesse?  
— Sim. Ele vai passar o final de semana com Ginny.

Pansy sentiu seu coração quebrar, mas não permitiria que Rony percebesse ou Harry soubesse o quanto a afetava.

— Obrigada Rony! Você tem sido um bom amigo.

Quando o ruivo se foi ela caiu sobre a mesa da cozinha chorando. Lágrimas de dor e desespero banharam seu rosto. Ela estava apaixonada por Harry Potter e ele tinha uma noiva. Pansy sentiu que ia sufocar. A realidade era dolorosa demais. Ela não conseguia mais ficar ali. Precisava ir embora. Igual como acontecera com Draco, não podia permanecer ao lado de um homem comprometido, não podia se contentar com migalhas. Seu filho não merecia sofrer a rejeição também.

Refletindo sobre suas possibilidades, Pansy concluiu que não teria para onde ir no mundo bruxo. Poderia ir para o mundo trouxa e tentar construir uma vida onde ninguém a conhecia. Sabia que receberia a coruja informando de sua herança quando disponível, então, não teria com o que se preocupar. “Preciso pensar bem” ela concluiu ao refletir que precisava, de qualquer forma, de algum recurso para isso e ela não dispunha no momento.

Alguns dias depois Pansy tentava convencer Rony a levá-la até o parque.

— Exercício é bom para mulheres grávidas. Na verdade, o médico me aconselhou a fazer algum todos os dias.  
— Estou certo de que ele aconselhou — concordou Rony, exas¬perado. — Mas acho que ele não quis dizer que você deveria passear no parque sozinha. E você sabe que não pode ir assim, é arriscado.

Pansy zombou das palavras dele:

— É um parque trouxa. Quem, com um pingo de juízo, quereria fazer mal a uma mulher com sete meses de gravidez? A menos, é claro, que pensassem que ela estava escondendo algo, além do bebê sob sua bata.  
— Não quero você em perigo. Você sabe que há bruxos infiltrados nesse mundo.

Pansy sentiu um frio na espinha ao pensar em Blaise. Ele seria uma ameaça a ela e seu bebê?

— Venha cá, ajude-me a levantar-me do sofá.  
— Não até que me prometa que não vai insistir em ir ao parque.  
— Rony, por favor!  
— Por favor, o quê? — Perguntou Harry quando entrou na sala.  
— Você chegou cedo! — Pansy o olhou com um sorriso que não conseguiu evitar.  
— Parece que sim. Agora me diga o que é que você queria que Rony fizesse?  
— Ele não quer me ajudar a levantar do sofá.

A expressão de Harry era de surpresa.

— Pensei que você estivesse aqui para ajudá-la.  
— Espere um momento antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas - protestou Rony. — Ela não lhe contou a história inteira. Pansy quer ir passear no parque trouxa.  
— O que?  
— Sim, um parque trouxa — respondeu ela, afundando-se no sofá, já que nenhum dos dois estava disposto a ajudá-la a se levantar.  
— Você não pode estar falando sério! — disse Harry.  
— Ela está, acredite! — acrescentou Rony.  
— Seja racional Qualquer coisa pode acontecer lá. E se alguém... alguém...  
— Atacá-la — completou Rony.  
— Acredita mesmo ser tão perigoso?  
— É uma possibilidade.  
— Não aguento mais ficar trancada aqui. Pensei que pudesse sair um pouco, além das consultas. Aliás, sempre que vamos as consultas é seguro, nada me aconteceu, por isso penso que no Parque vai ser do mesmo jeito.  
— Não estou seguro Pansy. Vou estudar essa possibilidade.  
— Tudo bem. — Pansy concordou amuada.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo XIX

Na semana seguinte Harry estava em sua sala tarde da noite quanto Hermione apareceu. Ele ficou feliz em ver a amiga.  
— Hermione, que prazer vê-la! — Harry sorria alegremente. — Você está linda! Mas está tarde, o que você está fazendo aqui?  
— Oh Harry, não minta para mim, sei que não estou. — Ela disse amuada. — Nem todas as mulheres ficam radiantes como dizem na gravidez. E eu vim ver você.  
— Você não está falando sério, você está incrível!  
— Não tanto quanto a Parkinson, tenho certeza.  
Harry sentiu que a amiga estava chateada ao pronunciar o sobrenome de Pansy, mas não entendia o motivo.  
— Há algo errado Hermione?  
Hermione caminhou até a cadeira em frente à mesa de Harry e se sentou, acenando para ele fazer o mesmo.  
Sentando-se de frente para ela Harry esperou a amiga falar.  
— Oh Harry, isso é tão tolo, que pensando agora eu não tenho mais vontade de falar.  
— Diga o que houve Hermione! — Harry estava ficando preocupado.  
— É sobre Rony e Parkinson.  
— O que tem eles? — Harry estava ainda mais confuso.  
— Acho que Rony está apaixonado por ela.  
— O que? — Harry estava visivelmente espantado.  
— Ele passa muito tempo com ela.  
— Não Hermione, não passa, só quando eu peço.  
— Mentira Harry! Ele mesmo admitiu que ia vê-la porque se preocupava com ela.  
— Sim, mas sempre porque eu pedi a ele. Rony não gosta de Pansy, você sabe disso.  
— Não gostava, pois agora ele gosta, comprou até um presente para ela, uma roupa para o bebê, que ele só não levou porque eu fiz uma cena em casa. — Hermione escondeu o rosto entre as mãos envergonhada.  
— Hermione, tenho certeza que não está acontecendo nada entre eles. Estão convivendo melhor mesmo, mas nunca vi nada em Rony ou Pansy que indicasse que acontece algo além.  
— Você tem certeza Harry? — Hermione o encarava com os olhos marejados.  
— Tenho. Acredito que Rony se compadece dela pela gravidez, você sabe que ele é sensível para essas coisas. Ele tenta cuidar mais de você, mas você trabalha, é independente e faz o que bem quer. Já Pansy, ela fica o tempo todo trancada e precisa sempre de escolta ao sair para as consultas.  
— Sim, Rony me contou. E você não confia em qualquer um.  
— Não.  
— Oh Harry, devem ser os hormônios que estão fazendo isso comigo, não consigo me controlar as vezes.  
— Está tudo bem, mas fique tranquila, não há nada entre eles.  
— Sim. No fundo eu sei que não. Eu disse essas mesmas coisas pra Ginny.  
— Sobre Rony e Pansy?  
— Não! Sobre você e Pansy!  
— O que? Ginny tem esses mesmos pensamentos?  
— Sim, mas eu disse que não havia nada entre você e Parkinson também. Ela ainda está desconfiada depois de tudo.  
— Entendo. — Harry comentou incomodado.  
— Rony me contou que o bebê não é seu e eu falei isso a Ginny. Foi só assim que consegui acalmá-la.  
— Eu agradeço.  
— Bom, preciso ir. Obrigada por me ouvir Harry, e não comente isso com Rony.

Quando Hermione saiu Harry ficou pensativo. Ele decidiu ir à procura de Rony, mas não o encontrou. Enviando uma coruja, ele aguardou o amigo. Rony só apareceu no final da tarde.

— Harry, recebi sua coruja, o que aconteceu, Pansy está bem?  
Harry irritou-se com o interesse de Rony em Pansy.  
— Sim está e é sobre ela que eu quero falar.  
Rony o encarou em expectativa, esperando Harry prosseguir.  
— Você e Pansy agora são amigos?  
— Eu não diria amigos, mas nos damos bem.  
— Sim, vejo vocês conversando sempre a vontade um com o outro.  
— Sim, ela não é mais aquela cadela slytherin dos tempos de Hogwarts. — Rony disse com um meio sorriso.  
— Você gosta dela Rony?  
— Gosto Harry, acredito que ela mudou mesmo e é uma boa pessoa.  
— Não como amiga, como algo mais.  
— Não Harry, claro que não, você sabe que amo Hermione e ela é tudo para mim.  
— Eu sei que sim, mas você poderia ter sentimentos por Pansy também. — Harry insistiu.  
Rony encarou o amigo por alguns segundos, antes de responder.  
— Pansy é uma mulher bonita Harry. Ela é feminina, é emotiva, é inteligente e um pouco ingênua. Confesso que me sinto muito bem ao lado dela e que antes me senti atraído por ela, mas nunca pensei nela de outra forma que não uma amiga que precisa de proteção. Eu tenho Hermione e isso me fez deixar de lado qualquer pensamento indevido que eu pudesse ter a respeito de Pansy. Além disso, ela só me vê como um amigo também.  
— Como você sabe?  
— Porque ela ama o Malfoy...E também está apaixonada por você.  
— Ela te disse isso?  
— Sim.  
— Então vocês são muito amigos mesmo para ela compartilhar os sentimentos com você.  
— Ela fica muito só Harry e você não é o mais indicado a ficar perto dela depois do que aconteceu entre vocês, ainda mais considerando que é um homem prestes a se casar.  
— Ela disse isso também?  
— Não, eu estou dizendo.  
— Eu vejo.  
— Pansy vê em Draco o seu amor de juventude, o acordo de casamento, a família sangue puro, os sonhos de toda mulher da classe dela. É um pouco estranho isso, mas ela tem sentimentos por ele de novo. A atração é inegável, com memória ou sem, mas a realidade da separação, e o fato de ele estar casado, a fez sofrer muito. Quando ela o reencontrou e lembrou da história deles, viu todos os seus sonhos destruídos. Então você e ela conviveram por um tempo e Pansy se apaixonou por você. Ela deixou Draco de lado e não o vê mais como um companheiro. Ela recusou-se a ficar com ele, mesmo ele tendo implorado. Acredito que eles sempre terão uma ligação porque ele é parte do passado em que ela foi feliz. Ela não sente por ele paixão. Isso ela sente por você, embora ela negue.  
— E você a conhece assim tão bem? — Harry observou com ironia.  
— Você sabe que sou um bom observador Harry. Eu vejo como ela o olha, com admiração e encanto. Eu vejo como seus olhos ficam tristes quando falam na Ginny. Eu vejo como ela se sente incomodada ao seu redor. Ela está apaixonada por você, mas você é apenas mais um homem que ela não pode ter, mais alguém para partir seu coração como Draco.  
— Eu não quero fazê-la sofrer.  
— Sim, você se importa com ela. Você também está apaixonado por ela.  
— Oh Rony, não diga besteira. Eu estou com Ginny, amo Ginny.  
— Eu não disse que você não ama minha irmã, eu disse que você tem sentimentos por Pansy.  
— Você está doido! — Harry negou com a cabeça. — Eu me senti sim atraído por ela, mas foi... Eu e Ginny estávamos passando por uma fase ruim e ela estava ali.... Simplesmente aconteceu... Mas não voltou e nem vai voltar a acontecer.  
— Pelo bem do seu casamento com Ginny, eu espero que assim seja.  
— Mesmo que eu sentisse algo, isso acabaria no momento em que ela fosse embora. Eu nunca mais a veria novamente.  
— Isso vai acontecer em breve. Quando ela receber a herança da família, provavelmente vai desaparecer outra vez e não a veremos mais.  
— Provavelmente você está certo. Mas precisamos pegar Blaise e Daphne antes. Tenho certeza de que ele ainda está atrás dela.  
— Sim. Só podemos deixá-la partir depois que Blaise for capturado, só assim será seguro para ela e o bebê.  
Harry não disse nada e Rony também ficou em silêncio. Depois de pensar um pouco ele decidiu compartilhar com Harry o que Pansy dissera.  
— O bebe não é seu.  
— Como você sabe? Ela disse isso? — Harry encarou Rony ansiosamente.  
— Sim.  
— Ela já tinha me dito isso antes, que falou que era meu porque precisava de ajuda, que era de Malfoy, mas ele disse que não era. Para ele, o bebê é de Blaise, mas eu realmente não sei o que pensar.  
Rony não respondeu porque também não sabia o que pensar. Se Draco dissera que não era dele, não devia mesmo ser. Ele não a deixaria de forma alguma se fossem ter um filho juntos. Podia ser de Blaise, mas pelo tempo... Pansy disse que ele não aparecia há algum tempo, por isso ela e Daphne estavam em dificuldades financeiras e ela aceitou substituir Daphne na dança na despedida de solteiro. E apesar de Pansy ter dito que não era de Harry, Rony recordava uma mancha vermelha nos lençóis brancos do hotel, uma mancha que podia significar que Pansy havia perdido a virgindade naquela noite com Harry. Mas era algo em que Rony preferia não pensar.

Nos dias seguintes Harry evitou Pansy o máximo que pôde. Reconhecia a verdade nas palavras de Rony, ele estava apaixonado por Pansy e não havia futuro para eles. Ela iria embora uma hora ou outra e ele nunca mais a veria. Além disso ele tinha uma história com Ginny, e Pansy era muito diferente dele.  
Harry chegava sempre muito tarde, quando ela já estava dormindo, e saia muito cedo. O que ele não sabia era que Pansy estava sempre acordada esperando, e que ela sufocava as lágrimas e a tristeza no travesseiro.  
Ela sabia que Harry a estava evitando e aquilo doía. Merlin, como doía! Ela tentava se distrair durante o dia, mas não havia muito o que fazer trancada naquele lugar. De repente ela começou a pensar em mil formas de fugir, de sair dali e da vida de Harry para sempre. Não queria mais ser um fardo, não queria continuar sofrendo por estar tão perto dele.  
Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não ouviu Rony aparatar na cozinha.  
— Bom dia Pansy!  
— Olá Rony! — Ela sorriu com tristeza.  
— Você está triste hoje.  
— Devem ser os hormônios. — Ela mentiu.  
— Possivelmente. Então devemos fazer algo para lhe alegrar um pouco. O que você gostaria?  
— De sair daqui.  
— Isso está fora de opção, então sugiro algo que esteja ao meu alcance.  
Pansy o encarou por alguns minutos.  
— Sente-se aqui no sofá e me deixe deitar no seu colo.  
Rony nem pareceu se incomodar com o pedido e prontamente atendeu. Quando ele sentou, Pansy repousou a cabeça sobre as coxas dele e Rony colocou uma almofada para melhor apoiá-la. Eles ficaram em silêncio, até que Pansy falou:  
— Eu me sinto tão só Rony. — O ruivo percebeu que ela chorava.  
— Shhh, vai ficar tudo bem Pansy. — Ele passou as mãos sobre os cabelos dela.  
— Eu não sei se vai.... Eu sinto um aperto no peito.... Como se algo estivesse prestes a acontecer.  
— Não pense em nada assim, isso vai passar. Eu entendo como você se sente aqui e na sua condição. Vou falar com Harry para que ele a deixe sair e eu acompanhe você.  
— Não sei se é só isso... Eu sinto que algo ruim está acontecendo, ou está prestes a acontecer...  
— Tente não pensar nisso agora, pense em algo bom.  
— Eu estou tentando...Juro que estou.  
— Faça isso... Pelo bebê... Ele sente o que você sente.  
— Tem razão. — Ela concordou pousando a mão sobre o ventre.  
— Você vai ser uma ótima mão.  
— Será? — Pansy perguntou insegura.  
— Tenho certeza que sim.  
— Obrigada por tudo. — Pansy agradeceu com um sorriso tímido.

Rony logo sentiu Pansy relaxar em suas pernas.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo XX

No Ministério, Draco aparatou e se dirigiu diretamente a sala de Harry, entrando sem ser anunciado.  
— Como ela está? — Draco não disfarçava a ansiedade na voz e isso irritou Harry.  
— Pansy está bem, como você sabe, tem ido a todas as consultas e está se alimentando bem.  
— Sim eu sei, fisicamente ela está bem, mas como ela está fora isso?  
Harry encarava Draco sem disfarçar sua falta de vontade em continuar conversando com ele.  
— Um pouco chateada por não poder sair tanto quanto gostaria, mas bem. Ela sabe que a segurança dela vem em primeiro lugar.  
— Sinto falta dela, gostaria muito de vê-la.  
— Creio não ser possível.  
— Sim, sei que é melhor que eu não a veja. — Draco suspirou. — Mas não consigo deixar de querê-la.  
— Como estão sua esposa e seu filho? — Harry perguntou de forma proposital para que Draco recordasse de sua vida.  
— Estão bem. Scorpius é muito parecido comigo e saudável. Gostaria que Pansy o visse, ela ficaria encantada. Ela devia ser a mãe de Scorpius.  
— Talvez um dia ela conheça seu filho, quanto a ser mãe dele...  
— Eu juro Potter, se ela me aceitasse, eu deixaria Astoria para ficar com ela. Faria tudo, mesmo se tivesse que renunciar a herança dos meus pais. É lamentável que Pansy seja teimosa demais para resistir, pelo menos isso Zabini não apagou nela.  
— Eu entendo os seus sentimentos por ela, mas não é correto dizer isso.  
— Que eu a amo e quero estar com ela? Creio que você ama a Weasley Potter, então imagine não poder ficar com ela porque alguém em quem você confiava impediu.  
Harry estremeceu com a ideia, isso já fazia parte de sua vida. Não pudera ficar com os pais ou o padrinho.  
— E seu casamento Potter? Será em breve não? Logo será sua vez de ter um filho, considerando que se casará com uma Weasley, diria que terá vários.  
— Os preparativos estão por conta de Ginny, mas logo você receberá o convite.  
— Oh, estou ansioso. — Draco respondeu ironicamente.  
— Bem, preciso cuidar de algumas coisas aqui. — Harry disse de modo a despachar Draco.  
— Certo, também preciso retornar ao hospital. Dê lembranças a Pansy. — Draco se encaminhou a porta. — Ah Potter, dentro de algum tempo teremos que combinar o parto de Pansy. Quero fazê-lo.  
— Talvez não seja a melhor coisa.  
— Não me importa, eu o farei, nem que tenha que pedir permissão ao Ministério.  
— Certo. — Harry concordou a contragosto.

Quando Malfoy saiu, Harry ficou a pensar no parto de Pansy que se aproximava. Ela teria um bebê. Aquilo parecia tão irreal, mas Harry sabia que no fundo tentava evitar pensar a respeito porque ainda tinha dúvidas quanto a paternidade do filho de Pansy. Mesmo ela dizendo que ele não era o pai, ele sentia que era. Devia ter feito o teste de paternidade, mas no início ele temia o resultado por não querer que sua vida fosse modificada. Agora se arrependia, pois se fosse dele eles deveriam casar e tudo estaria resolvido.

Distraído como estava, não percebeu que Rony tinha entrado em sua sala.  
— Encontrei o Malfoy saindo daqui.  
— Sim, ele veio pedir para ver Pansy.  
— Oh. E o que você disse a ele?  
— Que não era a melhor coisa a se fazer.  
— Acho que você fez bem. Não seria bom para Pansy. E por falar nela, temos que conversar sobre algo.  
Rony relatou a Harry o desejo de Pansy.

Quando chegou em casa mais tarde naquele dia, acompanhado de Rony, ele procurou Pansy.  
— Escute, se você quer tanto ir ao parque, Rony e eu podemos acompanhá-la. Vamos transfigurados.  
— Você está brincando, não é? Estou grávida e pelo que li, não posso me transfigurar, seria arriscado para o bebê.  
— Sim, é, você só irá disfarçada com uma peruca ou algo assim. Rony e eu vamos transfigurados.  
— Vocês dois vão mesmo? — Pansy os encarava maravilhada.  
— Sim. É melhor do que observar você vagueando infeliz pelo apartamento.  
Satisfeita Pansy não se conteve e abraçou Harry, fazendo o mesmo em seguida com Rony, o que deixou os dois homens sem graça. Eles se transfiguraram com feitiços e conjuraram peruca e roupas para Pansy. Em poucos minutos eles estavam caminhando no Hyde Park.  
Ela adorava aquela época do ano. Havia um friozinho agradável no ar anunciando a chegada do outono. Havia grama, as árvores começavam a perder suas folhas e as flores formavam um tapete no solo.  
Ela olhava casualmente para Harry e Rony, diversos passos atrás dela. Pansy decidiu ignorá-los, o dia estava deslumbrante para se preocupar com eles. Ela pensava em como era engraçado como haviam se tornado protetores conforme sua gravidez progredia. Pansy não podia negar que era muito bom ter alguém tomando conta dela.  
— Parados aí! Não se movam.  
Pansy assustou-se com a voz. Oh meu Deus, eles três estavam sendo assaltados e seria sua culpa! Ela voltou-se em direção à voz e seu medo transformou-se em confusão quando olhou para um policial que estava apontando uma arma para Harry e Rony. Sem tirar os olhos dos dois, ele perguntou a ela:  
— Senhorita, você está bem?  
— Sim, estou ótima — respondeu ela, intrigada.  
— Muito bem. Vamos ver agora as cédulas de identidade dos dois senhores — ordenou o policial.  
Pansy de súbito percebeu o que estava acontecendo.  
— Isso tudo é um mal-entendido, Sr. policial.  
— Não se preocupe com nada, minha senhora. Estive observando estes dois homens de longe. Sem que a senhora percebesse, eles a estavam seguindo. Mas, sou treinado para localizar criminosos.  
Pansy olhou de Harry para Rony e depois para o policial que parecia estar perto da idade de aposentar-se. Não podia realmente culpá-lo. Os dois bruxos realmente pareciam personagens suspeitos. Ela quase riu, mas a expressão no rosto de Harry a impediu.  
— Estes são meu marido e meu cunhado, Sr. policial. Pansy mentiu. Estavam me seguindo porque eu queria dar um passeio e eles se recusaram deixar-me vir sozinha.  
O policial não parecia muito convencido.  
— Tem certeza?  
— Sim senhor. — Disse Pansy caminhando até os dois e se postando entre eles. — Eles vinham conversando sobre assuntos de trabalho, que eu julgo muito chato, e por isso eu vinha na frente admirando a natureza.  
O policial baixou a arma e embainhou-a.  
— Acontece que minha esposa é muito teimosa e queria vir ao parque sozinha. Nós dois vínhamos um pouco distantes para que ela ficasse à vontade, mas não podíamos deixá-la vir só. — Contou Harry, e para enfatizar sua história ele envolveu Pansy pelos ombros e apoiou a outra mão em sua barriga.  
— Sim, foi isso que aconteceu. — Pansy confirmou.  
— Minhas desculpas, mas era meu dever proteger uma senhora no estado em que ela se encontra.  
— Entendo. Não se preocupe. E muito obrigado por isso. — Disse Harry.  
Naquele momento, o bebê deu seu primeiro chute verdadeiro, batendo contra a mão do pai, que estava ainda protegendo a barriga de Pansy. Eles se entreolharam e um sorriso cúmplice se formou nos lábios de ambos.  
Quando o policial se afastou, Rony que notou a interação entre Harry e Pansy, perguntou:  
— O que é tão engraçado? — Rony inquiriu.  
— O bebê chutou — respondeu Harry. — É a primeira vez que o sinto.  
— Oh! — Rony exclamou, sentindo-se incomodado. 

Olhando para o amigo, Rony podia jurar que Harry estava feliz pelo bebê de Pansy e que entre eles tinha se formado um vínculo verdadeiro, embora Harry negasse.   
— É melhor irmos andando.  
Os três se puseram a caminhar pelo parque buscando um ponto onde pudessem aparatar com segurança. Na metade do caminho Pansy sentiu um frio repentino e envolveu os braços em torno de si. Algo como uma névoa a envolveu e de repente ela se viu sozinha no parque, Harry e Rony tinham desaparecido, assim como todas as demais pessoas.  
Ela sentiu uma leve fisgada no ventre, indicando que ela tinha aparatado. Quando sentiu o chão aos seus pés ela abriu os olhos e viu que estava em uma floresta. Virando-se ela esperava encontrar Harry ou Rony, mas quando ela viu quem estava ali com ela os seus olhos ficaram arregalados.  
— Blaise?!  
— Olá Pansy! Senti sua falta.  
Pansy olhou ao redor em pânico e percebeu que não estava mais no parque. Ela estava em algum lugar próximo a uma casa. Não havia sinal de Harry ou Rony.  
— Vamos entrar, está um pouco frio aqui — Blaise disse.  
Pansy pesou por um instante em como fugir, mas não sabia como. Ela acompanhou Blaise. Eles entraram na residência, uma casa grande e ricamente decorada, cheia de quadros de artes, tapeçarias e esculturas.  
— Bem-vinda ao lar Pansy.  
Ela não conseguia responder. Ela apenas encarava Blaise tentando adivinhar o que ele faria em seguida. Blaise pareceu perceber que ela sentia medo.  
— Está com medo de mim Pansy? O que aconteceu enquanto estivemos separados?  
Ela estremeceu. Se Blaise podia ter apagado sua memória antes, talvez fizesse novamente agora.  
— Oh! Vejo que você realmente a encontrou!  
Pansy reconheceu a voz de sua antiga amiga. Daphne entrou na sala encarando Pansy dos pés à cabeça. Pansy sentiu um misto de emoções inexplicáveis diante da loira, mas logo percebeu que Daphne não tinha para com ela um olhar amigável, era mais como desapontamento.  
— Eu disse que faria, disse que a traria de volta. — Blaise respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Pansy.  
— Claro. — Foi tudo o que a loira comentou.  
— Pansy querida, você parece estar em choque. — Blaise disse dando um sorriso que não chegou aos olhos — Compreendendo sua situação, vou poupá-la de me contar como passou todos esses dias longe de mim.  
Blaise caminhou até ela e Pansy recuou, sem conseguir livrar-se dele. Ele a segurou pelos braços e ela o encarou.   
Pansy não conseguiu desviar os olhos. Sentiu-se de repente cansada e sonolenta, mas o aperto de Blaise em seus braços a fez ficar bem esperta. Ela podia senti-lo tremer diante dela, a emoção em seus olhos revelava confusão.  
Ele a soltou e ela massageou os braços.  
— O que aconteceu com você? — Blaise perguntou franzindo o cenho.  
— O que foi? — Daphne estava curiosa.  
— Não consegui ver nada, nada do que há na mente dela.  
— Como isso é possível? Ela criou um escudo?  
— Não sei.... Não é possível... — Blaise soltou Pansy e passou a andar de um lado para o outro.  
— Por que não nos conta Pansy? Por que não fala nada?  
Pansy a encarou brevemente ainda refletindo sobre o que Blaise havia dito. Ele não tinha conseguido ler a mente dela, ver as memorias dela, e parecia bastante frustrado por isso. Draco havia contado para ela que era possível entrar na mente das pessoas para ver, retirar e alterar suas memorias, e que somente com magia também era possível se proteger, e ela não tinha magia. Pansy também estava confusa.  
— Deixa ela Daphne, vou levá-la para descansar um pouco.  
— Mas...  
Blaise pegou Pansy pelo braço e a conduziu pelas escadas levando-a até o andar superior. Depois de caminharem por um longo corredor, em silêncio, ele abriu a porta de um quarto e a conduziu para dentro. Só então Pansy percebeu que Daphne os seguia.  
Blaise caminhou até uma mesa próximo a janela e ela viu quando uma refeição apareceu sobre a mesa antes vazia. O cheiro se espalhou pelo quarto.  
— Coma, tome um banho e descanse. Amanhã nós conversaremos.  
Sem dizer mais nada ele se virou e saiu levando Daphne com ele, fechando a porta por fora. Pansy ouviu o clique e concluiu que estava trancada, era novamente uma prisioneira, mas agora em um lugar ainda menor, apenas um quarto. Ela caminhou e girou a maçaneta, confirmando suas suspeitas. Pansy suspirou e girou, apoiando-se na porta. Só então ela observou o quarto em que estava.  
O quarto tinha um estilo antigo e elegante, as paredes eram pintadas em verde e branco, com flores desenhadas, o que dava um ar feminino e confortável. Os móveis eram de madeira, ricos e trabalhados. Ela andou até o guarda-roupas e viu que haviam muitas roupas femininas lá, de todo tipo. Ela se perguntou se eram de Daphne, mas passando as mãos pelos vestidos ela viu que tinham letras bordadas em todos eles na altura da gola, P.A.P.  
Pansy fechou a porta e caminhou em direção a mesa com a refeição conjurada por Blaise. Ela sentiu seu estômago roncar e decidiu sentar-se e comer. Era macarronada a parisiense, seu prato favorito segundo Draco lhe contara. Blaise queria lhe agradar. Ela não podia deixar de se sentir grata pelo gesto dele. Deixa-la descansar e se alimentar, foi uma boa atitude.  
Enquanto comia ela pensou em Harry e Rony no parque, eles devem ter ficado loucos quando se deram conta que ela não estava mais com eles. Merlin os ajudasse a encontrá-la, ou talvez fosse melhor que não o fizessem. O que aconteceria se ela ficasse de vez com Blaise? ela se perguntou.  
Pansy terminou de comer e depositou os talheres sobre a mesa, tomando o suco de morango, também seu favorito, como Draco lhe contara. Então naquele momento ela lembrou de algo mais que Draco lhe contara. Ele tinha uma blusa dela, uma blusa com as iniciais do nome dela e o cheiro dela que nunca saia, encantado magicamente. P.A.P. de Pansy Ann Parkinson.  
De repente ela ficou chocada ao pensar que aquelas poderiam ser suas verdadeiras roupas. Blaise queria tanto que ela se sentisse confortável que faria tudo para ela pensar que estava em casa? Ou será que essa era mesmo a sua casa e esse seu quarto?  
Ela olhou ao redor buscando algo como uma fotografia, mas não encontrou nada. Então ela recordou que ela também tinha uma blusa dele encantada com o cheiro dele guardada no fundo da última gaveta de seu guarda-roupas, dentro de uma blusa dela mesma, uma blusa negra.  
Pansy buscou no guarda-roupa e encontrou a camisa de Draco, ela abafou um grito. Eram suas coisas, ela estava em casa. Aquele era seu quarto!


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo XXI

Pansy permanecera trancada naquele quarto por dias. Ela havia perdido a conta. Suas refeições apareciam magicamente na mesa perto da janela. Blaise não aparecera, muito menos Daphne. Ela estava entediada. Queria saber o que aconteceria. Tinha imaginado que no dia seguinte a sua chegada eles teriam conversado.

Ouvira um click característico da fechadura de seu quarto se abrindo com o uso de uma chave e viu Daphne entrar.

— Dapnhe! — Pansy falou sorrindo feliz por ver a amiga, enquanto se erguia para caminhar até ela.  
— Pansy! — Daphne não respondeu de maneira calorosa como ela. Isso fez Pansy parar.  
— Você não está feliz em me ver. O que houve?  
— Por que você voltou? — Daphne perguntou diretamente. — Você está trabalhando para o Ministério, eu sei. Quer que nos peguem!

Pansy ficou surpresa.

— Foi Blaise quem me trouxe. Eu não vim porque quis.  
— Mentira!  
— Verdade Daphne, não tenho por que mentir.  
— Não acredito em você! Passou meses distante e do nada reaparece!  
— Você sabe o que aconteceu. Blaise não te contou como me trouxe aqui?

Daphne não respondeu e Pansy viu que tinha tocado em um ponto sensível.

— Eu fui presa Daphne, quando assumi seu lugar naquela festa. Eu não fui embora porque quis, embora agora eu queira estar aqui.  
— Você nos entregou! – A amiga a acusava.  
— Eu só falei o que eu sabia. A maior parte mentiras, porque advinha! Eu não sabia a verdade! Quem mentiu para mim foi Blaise! E me pergunto se ele fez o mesmo para você ou se você sempre soube de tudo.

Daphne permaneceu em silêncio. Pansy começou a andar pelo quarto.

— Naquela festa em que eu te substituí eu fui reconhecida. Fui levada por pessoas que eu não sabia quem eram, ouvindo eles falarem diversas coisas sobre mim. Pensei que eles estavam loucos, errados, mas então aos poucos foram me mostrando a verdade. — Pansy parou e encarou Daphne — Eu era um deles. Tinha habilidades, magia. Blaise removeu minha memória, minhas habilidades mágicas e minha vida anterior ao que vivi com vocês. Eles usaram aparelhos estranhos, fizeram coisas estranhas e então eu vi muitas coisas, senti muitas coisas, vi pessoas que despertaram algo em mim. Eles não conseguiram restaurar minhas memórias e tudo o que eu sei foi mostrado por vários registros, mas sei que eles falavam a verdade. Eu sou Pansy Parkinson.  
— Como você tem tanta certeza que eles disseram a verdade? Que nós mentimos?  
— Porque eu vi você e Blaise também. Você sabia a verdade Daphne?  
— Não. — Daphne suspirou — Eu acreditei em Blaise tanto quanto você. Apenas quando você foi embora Blaise me mostrou a verdade. Ele devolveu minhas memórias, mas não a habilidade mágica. Não foi diferente comigo.  
— Então ele pode fazer isso? Pode me fazer lembrar de quem eu fui? Pode devolver minhas lembranças?  
— Acho que sim. Ele fez comigo, deve conseguir fazer com você.  
— Isso é fantástico! Preciso pedir que ele faça isso. — Pansy se sentia esperançosa com a ideia de saber o que ela realmente vivera, quem ela realmente era. A historia completa.  
— Mas acredito que Blaise não o fará!  
— Por que não? – Pansy estava surpresa.  
— Ele quer você assim Pansy, ignorante de tudo. Blaise quer você.

Pansy estremeceu ante o comentário de Daphne.

— Eu não quero Blaise. Eu me sinto traída pelo que ele fez. Ele não é meu amigo.  
— Ele não quer ser seu amigo. Ele quer mais.  
— Não importa. Eu não o quero como ele quer. Eu amo...  
— Draco, eu sei. Sempre soube. Foi assim por toda a escola.

Pansy não respondeu. Esteve a ponto de dizer que era Harry Potter, mas Daphne tirara suas próprias conclusões e era melhor assim.

— Quando viemos viver com Blaise eu acreditei em toda a história. Que éramos primas e Blaise era seu noivo. Eu não lembrava de nada além disso. Aos poucos me apaixonei por ele, mas ele era seu, eu nunca faria nada contra isso. — Daphne suspirou — Quando ele me devolveu as lembranças da minha vida eu soube que eu era a noiva dele. Imagina a minha surpresa e confusão Pansy! Nós namoramos no final da escola, eu era louca por ele. Blaise foi meu primeiro em tudo, eu o amava e acreditava que íamos nos casar. — Daphne agora tinha lágrimas nos olhos. — Como eu estava enganada. Ele sempre fora apaixonado por você. Eu era apenas a forma que ele tinha de estar por perto de ti, uma tentativa fracassada de talvez te esquecer.  
— Eu soube disso também.   
— Ele quer você, sempre quis.  
— Mas não o quero Daphne. Você sabe que nunca fui apaixonada por ele. Eu acreditei na história e pensava estar cumprindo com a vontade dos meus pais mortos. Mas eu nunca senti amor por ele, você sabe. Eu sempre o evitei.  
— Você viu Draco? — Questionou Daphne curiosa.  
— Sim. Ele está casado com sua irmã.  
— Astoria? — Daphne estava genuinamente surpresa.  
— Sim. Depois de pensar que nós morremos, sua família e a Malfoy se aproximaram e acabaram por fazer o contrato. Eles têm um filho, Scorpius, seu sobrinho.  
— Por Merlin Pansy. Você...  
— Quando eu o vi eu me senti imediatamente atraída por ele. As coisas que ele me contou, mostrou. Não resisti Daphne, a atração por Draco foi tão forte.  
— Eu sei que sim. Você jamais resistiria a ele. Você sempre o amou.  
— Mas aconteceu só uma vez, não se repetiu. Eu não queria machucar sua irmã. Eu e Draco nos afastamos.  
— Mas você está grávida! — Daphne declarou confusa. — Draco virá atrás de você. O Ministério pode nos encontrar. É perigoso!  
— Tenho certeza de que virão Daphne. Eles querem pegar Blaise. — Pansy percebeu que Daphne concluiu que Draco era o pai de seu bebê, mas não teve vontade de desmentir.  
— Não posso deixar!  
— Você quer continuar com ele?  
— Claro que sim Pansy, eu o amo!

Pansy encarou a amiga. Não poderia julgá-la.

— Mas ele ama você e isso será nossa morte.  
— Não quero que ninguém morra Daphne. Quero voltar para o mundo mágico e só. Você e Blaise podem ficar tranquilos e seguirem seu caminho. Não pretendo entregá-los.  
— Você o perdoaria?  
— Não tenho porque ficar remoendo o que aconteceu, o que importa é o presente o meu futuro. Estou grávida, não quero ter o bebê aqui, presa.  
— Blaise não vai permitir que você volte. Ele quer você aqui com ele.  
— Então você precisa me ajudar a escapar.  
— O quê? — Daphne a olhou assustada.  
— Escapar Daphne, você precisa me ajudar a ir. Não posso ficar aqui, o bebê terá que nascer. Se o Ministério vier por mim vocês serão pegos e apesar de tudo não quero isso, muito menos para você.  
— Mas eu trairia Blaise.  
— Seria necessário para que você pudesse ficar com ele.  
— Não posso Pansy!  
— Não conseguirei sair daqui sozinha. Só você pode me ajudar. 

Daphne não disse nada. Ficou ali encarando Pansy por alguns segundos e depois saiu.

No Ministério da Magia Draco Malfoy entrava sem ser anunciado na sala do chefe dos aurores. Harry estava conversando com Rony.

— Potter! Eu vou matá-lo!

Rony avançou e segurou Draco.

— Me solta Weasley! Tenho que resolver isso com Potter!  
— Acalme-se Malfoy. O que aconteceu?  
— Você não cuidou dela, não protegeu Pansy!

Harry e Rony ficaram surpresos que ele soubesse que Pansy não estava segura.

— Do que você está falando? — Harry tentou sondar.  
— Não brinque o engraçado Potter. Você sabe do que estou falando. Falo da sua incompetência em proteger Pansy. Blaise a pegou.  
— Como você sabe disso?  
— Ele me contou. O maldito mandou uma coruja para mim.  
— O quê?  
— Ele está louco. Solte-me Weasley. Deixe-me mostrar a carta!

Antes que Draco pudesse se soltar, Rony lançou um feitiço imobilizante nele.

— Maldito Weasley! — Draco disse irado.  
— Onde está a carta?  
— No meu bolso horas! No paletó a direita. — Draco estava visivelmente transtornado. Respirava ofegantemente e tinha o rosto avermelhado.

Rony pegou o papel e mostrou a Harry.

— Leia. – Disse Harry.

Rony passou a ler em voz alta.

Draco, meu amigo, quanto tempo!

Não o bastante eu temo. Não estou feliz em escrever para você, mas foi necessário. Quero que saiba que você nunca mais tocará um dedo em Pansy. Ela é minha e será para sempre.  
Agradeça que eu não o mate agora, porque você merece. Você merece por tê-la tocado, por tê-la usado. Maldito, como eu o odeio! A vontade que tenho é de fazê-lo sofrer com uma morte lenta e dolorosa, mas não quero o Ministério atrás de mim mais do que já estão. Considere-se com sorte. Mas não garanto que isso se estenda ao seu maldito bastardo. Estou pensando se o matarei ou não antes de enviá-lo a você.   
Farei Pansy esquecer da criança quando nascer. Farei ela esquecer de tudo o que você a fez lembrar. Eu já fiz antes, posso fazer de novo. Ela só recordará de mim e dos filhos que tiver comigo, porque acredite Draco, eu a farei tê-los.  
É melhor que você fique longe dela para sempre. Crie seu bastardo ou se livre dele, mas fique longe de Pansy, ou eu voltarei sem remorso e sem receio para matar sua preciosa esposa, seu herdeiro e você.

Está avisado.  
B.Z.

Um silencio sepulcral se fez na sala de Harry. Ninguém conseguia falar nada, assimilando o que estava escrito. A ameaça era clara. Blaise mataria para ficar com Pansy. Ele não queria o filho que ela esperava.

— Blaise rejeita o filho de Pansy. Ele não se considera o pai.  
— Percebi isso — Murmurou Rony enquanto refletia sobre suas suspeitas. Pansy mentira quanto a paternidade do bebê. Harry era o pai. Tinha que ser.  
— Ele pensa que é seu filho, Malfoy — Harry declarou pensativo.   
— Ele deve ter visto as novas memórias de Pansy. 

Harry e Rony apenas o encararam.

— Ficamos juntos quando eu a reencontrei, quando me tornei responsável por ela. No início eu resisti, ela resistiu. Mas todas as lembranças, o amor. Eu nunca a esqueci, sempre a amei. E apesar de ela não lembrar, eu sei que ela sentiu o mesmo que eu. Sentiu a atração, o magnetismo. Não foi no melhor momento, Pansy estava vulnerável eu confesso, mas foi demais para mim, não resisti. Ela descobriu que estava grávida e ficou perdida. Senti vontade de protegê-la, cuidar dela. Acabar com o sofrimento. Naquela noite fizemos amor, uma única vez. Ela se afastou de mim depois disso por causa de Astoria.  
— Tem certeza de que ela já estava grávida?  
— Sim, tinha quase dois meses na ocasião. Confirmamos com exames realizados no Saint-Mungus. Tenho os registros na pasta dela. Pansy estava grávida quando vocês a trouxeram. Não tinha muito tempo, no máximo uma semana ou duas.  
— Seria possível Blaise ser o pai? — Harry insistiu.

Draco refletiu por alguns segundos.

— Ele jamais rejeitaria a criança se fosse dele. Blaise se agarraria a qualquer possibilidade que fosse de ficar com Pansy. Se ele não pensa nessa possibilidade, é porque realmente não considera possível. Além do que, ela disse que ele não a tocou, no seu testemunho no Ministério.

Rony e Harry se entreolharam. Harry sentindo o sangue congelar em suas veias. Se Blaise afirmava que o bebê não era dele, e Draco tinha certeza de que não era dele, havia a possibilidade de Pansy ter estado com outra pessoa, mas também havia a possibilidade de ser dele. O bebê podia ser dele e esse pensamento quase o fez sufocar. Pansy esperava seu filho e estava nas mãos de um comensal da morte que era louco por ela.

— Vou encontrá-la.  
— Como você fez para protegê-la? Não confio em você.  
— Terá que confiar. — Harry respondeu exasperado.  
— Quem em garante que você não planejou isso? Que não a entregou para usá-la como isca.  
— Eu jamais faria isso Malfoy. Seria arriscado. Pansy está grávida. Eu... — Harry ia dizer que a queria, quase disse que gostava dela — Eu vou encontrá-la.

Draco não respondeu.


End file.
